HIRO: Volume 2
by ironfist97
Summary: The second semester is here! With the Vytal Festival only months away, Team HIRO must prepare themselves for the upcoming tournament. While also dealing with the White Fang, a new teacher, and their own personal demons.
1. Aurthor's Note: Vol 2

Hey guys! ironfist97 here!

Welcome to HIRO: Volume 2!

I know it is a little too early to jump in to this, but I wanted to do it. I enjoy doing this fanfic, and I want you all to enjoy this story.

This Volume is going to be a little different from the original volume 2. I will be putting in my own story arcs, and I promise that they won't disappoint. I will also be bringing in a few more original oc team. Now, this Volume is gonna be a little darker than Volume 1, but it will still retain the same happy-go lucky feel of the series

Now on the pairings, I know that some of the pairings your going to see, you might not be happy with, but I will try to make it as enjoyable as possible.

I know that Team HIRO could come off as your typical; Oc team. But I want them to be more, I want these characters to feel like characters you would normally see in the RWBY series. So, I hope you enjoy these characters, if you don't like them now, then your definitely gonna love them after this volume.

Anyway, let's get this story started.

P.S: If you guys have any good suggestions for any oc characters, please comment and share some of your ideas.

Now, let the story begin. This is HIRO: Volume 2.


	2. Chapter 1: Best Day Ever

_**OC Story: Be warned!**_

* * *

 **(Vale)**

A ship flies through the skies over Vale, and its peaceful city streets. The owner of the Dust shop ' _From Dust Til Dawn_ ' is hanging a sign declaring it's re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. Emerald Sustrai appears next to him.

"'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She said, giggling. She helps him to his feet." Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the shop?"

Emerald produces a piece of paper with writing on it and Shopkeep looks it over.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." He points her in the right direction.

Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes Mercury Black at a corner.

"I knew you were lost." Mercury said.

"Mercury, I will pay you to shut up." She produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face.

"That's not our money."

"But it can be _yours_ for 5 minutes of silence."

"Mmmm...no deal.

" _Fine._ " Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.

" _Whatever_. You want me."

Emerald and Mercury walk through the city, passing two extras sitting at a café and chatting.

"So, how much farther?" Mercury asked.

"A few blocks."

"Ugh...this place is so dull."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

Emerald stops." That's every city."

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury said, play acting like a victim.

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

"Ugh...you're no fun today."

Mercury follows behind Emerald. The two enter a shop full of books. The shop owner is humming, unaware of their arrival. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

"Be right there!" The owner said. Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner arrives through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter." Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" He sets the stack down." How may I..." Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book." How may I help you?"

Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson." Just browsing." He shuts the book.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of ' _The Thief and The Butcher_ '?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, we do." Tukson answered.

"That's great." Emerald said, excitedly.

"Would you...like a copy?"

"No, just wondering." Mercury closes another book." Oh, oh! What about ' _Violet's Garden_ '? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury said, producing a book.

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury closes the book." Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson said.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald said." What...about...' _Third Crusade_ '?"

Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved." Um...I..." Mercury and Emerald are eyeing him carefully."...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut." Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade." He answered.

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?" Mercury asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

" _Except_ the _Third Crusade_."

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!"

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said. Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken." I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens." Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson." And neither are we...You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson answered.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So...are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson produces claws from his fingers." Yaargh!"

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

Mercury and Emerald exit 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked.

"I like pictures." Mercury said.

As soon as the two leave, a older man wearing a blue trench coat, goes into the store.

"Hello?" The man said. He looks around the destroyed book store, he then looks over and finds Tukson, on the ground. The man went over and checked his pulse."...Yep, he's dead."

The man got up and walked around the store, gathering a few books and whistling the whole time. He brings the books to the counter and sets them down, he then goes over to Tukson and picks him up. He then leans Tukson against the counter and he holds out his hand, his eyes now glowing blue. He then punches Tukson in the heart, transferring blue Aura into him.

"AAH!" Tukson yells, jumping up from the impact and breathes for life." Wha-...I-I'm alive!?"

"Ah! Glad you could finally join me." The man said, helping him up." Now, I want to check out these four books, please."

Tukson looked around in panic." How is this possible? I-I remember dying, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh, quit babbling and help me check these out!"

Tukson looked at the man and he recognizes him, jumping back in fear." Wait, I know who you are!"

"Oh? You do?"

"You...Your the-" Before Tukson could say anything, the man pushes him behind the counter.

"Yes, yes! Now please check out these books. I'm in a hurry."

"Your the Huntsman those **People** were after!" Tukson yelled out, swating the man away.

"All right I've had enough of this..." The man then pulled a vile of blue Dust and waved some in Tukson's face, putting him in a trance." At the count of three, you will forget what just happened. 1...2...3!"

Tukson then snapped out of his trance and looked around." W-What the?" He looked at the man." What was I just doing?"

"Ah, yes! You were about to check out these books for me, until you started staring off into space."

"I-I did?" Tukson regained himself." I'm terribly sorry! Let me these checked out for you, sir!"

"Thank you." The man said.

The man then left the book store and walked through the streets, he then pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time.

"Haha! Right on schedule!"

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Cafeteria.)**

In the Cafeteria of Beacon Academy, students are going about their normal activities, from talking to reading to just hanging out with their friends. Team RWBY is sitting together at a table, as Blake looks over some notes. Team HIRO is sitting at a table next to the girls, as Riku is looking at Blake, who hasn't noticed him. Oliver then pops up in front of his friend.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Ah!" Riku jumps up from the shock. He then regains himself." N-Nothing! J-Just...looking out the window! The sky looks great today!"

Oliver turns and sees what or who Riku is really staring at, causing him to smile." Well, I think the sky won't appreciate it that your staring at her like a stalker."

"It's nothing like that!" Riku yells out, blushing lightly.

Oliver catches a grape in his mouth.

"Whatever."

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Oliver and Yang.

"Ready to call it quits, Beautiful?" Oliver said.

"In your dreams, Star Boy." Yang countered.

Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Hero and Ruby, both give an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written " _Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee._ " This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title," _Best Day Ever Activities_ ", has been written underneath.

Hero clears his throat, as he gestures to everyone at the tables." Brothers..."

"Sisters..." Ruby said, joining him.

"Friends..."

"Weiss."

Weiss:" Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, we had a dream." Hero said.

"This ought to be good." Oliver said, catching another berry in his mouth.

"A dream that one day, that both our teams would come together, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever_!" Ruby said.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

Ruby makes 'peace' signs with both hands." I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby points her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ " Yang said." Eh? Guys? Am I right?

An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

Nora:" Booooooooooooo!"

Oliver laughed at this, earning apple, being thrown at him, before Hero speaks.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why we came together, and made time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"Hero, your innocent mind of fun always intrigues me! I'm in." Ilivane said, finally taking his eyes out of the book he was readying.

"Me too! Let's break this this place!" Oliver cheered.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you all have in store." Weiss said.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. An unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora giggles at this.

"I don't know. I think i might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said.

Nora:"(shouting positively.) _I_ got it!"

"I for one think that..." Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Sun and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during the last Volume.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune said.

"I know, and we had to fight side by side. I will admit that he was fast." Sun said.

"You mean 'super fast'?"

"Yeah sure. Oh! And i threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

" _Nice!_ "

"Right? And the best part about that girl i meet is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a, 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret.', I'm talking _secret_ secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." Neptune said, almost whispering." _I got it!_ "

"You better."

"Wait, what about the other guy?"

"You mean silver spikey? Ah, you can go ahead and tell anyone about him."

" _Yeah_...I get the feeling you don't like this guy?"

"What? Nah, he's alright."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that girl, right?"

"No Way!" They walk past the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window." Look, I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the _coolest!_ No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude."

Sun looks at Neptune from feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good Point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

Beacon Student:" _Food Fight!_ "

Many students stampede out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed evilly.

Team JNPR are standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby stomps her foot on a table and points at Team JNPR." Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand." It will be _delicious!_ "

All of Team RWBY, raises their fist simultaneously." Yeah!"

"Uh...shouldn't we just...talk about this?" Hero said, hiding behind a stack of tables.

"You will regret ruining the food of the enjoyment! The revenge of _Meat!_ " Oliver yells out, crushing an apple.

Ilivane and Riku raised their fist as well." For Delicious Victory!"

"Of with their heads!" Nora said.

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren each throw melons in their direction.

"Oliver! Melons!" Hero ordered.

Oliver jumps over some tables, and then jumps up and kicks some melons apart, even going far as sticking his fists into two of them and punching the others apart.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered.

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed over towards her. Blake jumps over Yang and goes for two breadsticks. Together the two destroy more melons, before Yang launches the turkey's at Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way, letting Jaune get by the flying turkey's. Blake jumps in for a hit on Pyrrha, only for her to jump back and grab her own breadstick. The two charge at each other, but Riku(with his own breadstick)comes in and stops their attacks. Riku then glances to both of them, then smirks as he gets down and break dance kicks the two, however, Blake jumps over it, while Pyrrha jumps back. Riku charges at Pyrrha, she tries to attack him, but Riku uses his shadow move to get around her, then Riku jumps up and throws his breadstick at her, which Pyrrha leaps back from, as it breaks. Pyrrha thrust herself at Riku, hitting him, and sending him far to the other side of the room.

Pyrrha then takes her breadstick and launches it and several others at Yang, who kicks and punches two of them, but is soon hit by the third one. Ruby comes riding in on a lunch tray, as Pyrrha launches more breadsticks at her. Ruby maneuvers her way through them, even jumping up and catching one. Ruby then launches the bread back at Pyrrha, which pushes her back, only to look up in time to see Ruby knock her back with the tray(still riding on it like a board). Ren and Nora charge in on the others.

"Ilivane! Go!" Hero yelled, jumping out of the way. Ilivane, who was behind Hero, uses a ketchup squirter to squirt ketchup over the floor, causing Ren to trip and slide into some tables, causing them to go flying. Nora leaps over the tables and goes for a pole stuck in the wall, and sticks it in a melon, and she jumps over to swing it at Ilivane, only for Hero to jump in and take the hit for him, but that doesn't stop the impact from blowing both away.

Weiss slides in and gets her hand on a swordfish. She then dashes at Nora, pushing her back with a thrust, only for Nora to flip and jump back at her, swing her melon-hammer. Weiss tries to hit Nora, but she counters with a full swing that sends Weiss flying to the other side, into a pillar. Ruby zooms in and saves Weiss before she hits the ground, holding her partner as the pillars collapse behind her.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby yelled out, cradling Weiss.

Oliver jumps over them and rolls over, while running towards Team JNPR. Ren jumps over a table and grabs two leeks, as he charges at Oliver. The two collide, with Ren blocking Oliver's melon-fist with his leeks, then Oliver goes in for a kick, only for Ren to block that as well. The two give small glares, as Oliver goes in and starts trying to punch Ren, who is dodging all attacks, however, Oliver gets in a good uppercut that sends Ren up into the air. Ren counters this attack, by throwing his leeks at Oliver, but he jumps up and kicks him to the ground, into some tables.

As soon as Oliver hits the ground, Nora jumps in to attack, only Oliver to jump back and dodge all the hits. Both charge at each other(very sloe motion like), and Nora upper hits Oliver, sending him flying out the ceiling.

Blake jumps in and grabs a roll of sausages, that she uses to whip Nora, sending her back to 'Their Fort'. Nora lands on a soda machine, and she counters by throwing soda cans at Blake.

Pyrrha uses her polarity to bring up some cans and send them flying at Blake, each one hitting her, until she uses a full force of cans, that blow Blake away, as she crashes into the ground.

Hero rises up and walks out into the battlefield. He stands against Team JNPR, with Ruby running to his side." It's time to end this!"

Hero and Ruby both nod, as he grabs her by her arm and swings her around until he lets her go in the direction of Team JNPR. Ruby flies at a fast speed, causing everything that she flies past to become sucked up in the wind and fly after her. She then turns into a red blur that zooms past Team JNPR and let them get hit by the food and cans that followed, ending with JNPR slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"I love these guys." Sun cheered.

Neptune on the other hand, is drenched with soda and is not pleased. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses." Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as Teams JNPR, HIRO, and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Oliver then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go."

"(sighs)They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." He looks at Team HIRO as they are laughing together." So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin walks away from Glynda." After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

 **(Vale: Warehouse.)**

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said, approaching the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said, shivering in disgust.

Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.

" _That_ was a joke. And this... _ **just**_ might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman produces a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..."

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman holds up the piece of paper." Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. _One_ of them, at least." Mercury said.

" _I had that under control._ " Roman said.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then i would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

Cinder:"Do _what_ , Roman?"

Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"(laughs nervously)I'd, uh... _not_ kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald said, excitedly.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said.

"I was _going to_..." Roman said.

" _He_ was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and _I_ decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually.

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet." Cinder said." Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..." Emerald said, trying to explain herself.

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think...obey."

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said, apologetically.

Cinder turns back to Roman." And _you_. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh...? Eh..?" He points to his right." Eh...?" then to his left." EHHHHH!" then behind him." _Sorry_ if i've been busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said, causing Emerald to laugh at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting petty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!_ " He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.

Cinder approaches Roman." Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand his face." You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt." Besides, we're done with Dust." She begins to walk away.

" _O-okay_ , then what now?"

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

"Coordinates?"

She looks back at Roman." We're proceeding to phase two."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Best Day Ever**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Believe me or not, the food fight was the hardest part to do in the chapter, but I still wanted to do it, even though everyone thought i should skip the fight. For those who are wondering who the man in the blue trench coat is, I'll let you figure that out for yourself as the story continues.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you in next time!_**

 ** _P.S: I will go back to Volume 1 and finally do bios on the Team. I need to, because people are repeatedly asking me: What do they look like, and what are their symbols, Semblance, ect._**


	3. HIRO Profile: Hero

**Team HIRO Profile**

* * *

 **Name: Hero Arthurus**

 **Inspiration: King Arthur**

 **Race: Human.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height:**

* * *

 **Speed: 3/5**

 **Strength** **: 2/5**

 **Agility: 3/5**

 **Dust: 0/5**

* * *

 **Likes: Making Friends, etc.**

 **Dislike: Unknown.**

* * *

 **Weapon: Caliburn, Blue Wave**

* * *

 **Outfit Colors: Red, Black, Blue**

* * *

 **Position: Leader Of Team HIRO**

 **Partner:** **Riku**

* * *

 **Quick Facts:**

 **\- Combat centered on surviving.**

 **-Can't take much Damage.**

 **-Has no Dust at all.**

 **Hero Arthurus is the main protagonist of the HIRO series. He is the eleven-year old boy who pulled the sword of the Fallen King out of it's stone, and the student of Qrow Branwen.**

* * *

 **Appearance**

 **Default Wear:**

 **Hero is a young boy with black spikey hair(very similar to Sora's hair from kingdom hearts) and the front part of his hair is colored white. His eye color is brown. His normal wear is his red squire robe(The robe that Arthur wore in the end of The Sword In The Stone) along with his black short sleeved jacket, with his black pants, which has blue outlines, but the problem with his robe is that it mostly covers up his clothing, which makes it hard for others to see what he is wearing.**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Hero wears a black T-shirt with a silhouette of a crown on it, and light-blue long pants.**

* * *

 **Personality:**

 **Hero is a very kindhearted young man, even despite his harsh life before meeting Qrow, it never changed who he is. Hero has not shown any sign of anger at all, making many see him as a shy, goody-goody kid that is not prone to violence. Hero does know when it is time to act as a leader for his team(which He and Ruby call 'Leader Mode') and can motivate others, perfect example is during The Emerald Forest Arc where Ilivane tells him that his acts of bravery is what caused them to start working together.**

* * *

 **Symbol:**

 **As of right now, Hero doesn't have a symbol, Unlike the rest of his teammates, friends, and other students.**

 **Abilities and Powers:**

 **Hero, as of now, has no power and doesn't know anything about his Semblance. However, he seems to be very quick(but this is a theory because, Hero maneuvers his way through the Nevermore's feathers to save Ruby from the Death Stalker) But as now, Hero is the only member of Team HIRO without any abilities.**

* * *

 **Weapons:**

 **- Caliburn: Is the sword that Hero pulled out of the stone back in his old hometown. He does use the sword(mostly during the Emerald Forest) but not that much.**

 **- Blue Wave: A rod that can turn into a fishing rod. Hero mostly uses it to grab on to things from far away. An example is whenHe uses his rod to catch on to the wing of an airship that was flying to Beacon, with many students seeing him and have given him the nickname; Grappling Kid.(but Ruby is the only one to say it.)**

* * *

 **What We Know:**

 *** Hero is a student of Qrow Branwen.**

 ***He and Oliver are already friends at the start at the story.**

 ***During The Badge And The Burden, Hero has a moment where he says:** "Practice what you preach, Hero." **Possibly showing that Hero is unsure that he deserves the title he has gotten.**

 *** Out of the members of Team RWBY, Ruby is the one that Hero hangs out with the most, causing Oliver and Yang to tease the two.**

 *** Hero is the only one out of the four, who didn't do much in his Prologue.**

* * *

 **And that's the first profile! I decided to place it in Volume 2, because one messenger stated that I already finished Volume 1, so just put it in Vol 2.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_ **


	4. HIRO Profile: Ilivane

**Team HIRO Profiles**

* * *

 **Name: Ilivane Genega**

 **Inspiration: Genie/Genie Of The Lamp**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height:**

* * *

 **Speed: 5/5**

 **Strength: 2/5**

 **Agility: 4/5**

 **Dust: 5/5**

* * *

 **Likes: Unknown**

 **Dislikes: Unknown**

* * *

 **Weapon: 40 Thieves**

 **Outfit Color: Blue, White, Black**

* * *

 **Position: Second In Command**

 **Partner: Oliver**

* * *

 **Quick facts:**

 **\- He is the calmest out of his team.**

 **Ilivane is the second member of Team HIRO. He is a very mysterious person, and that is what makes him intriguing to others.**

* * *

 **Appearance**

 **Default Wear:**

 **Ilivane is a young man with blonde hair, and aqua-blue eyes(his appearance is very similar to Fai from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, except a little younger.) He wears a white half-buttoned long jacket, with blue outlines(no hood) with a blue vest and long black pants. Also to note, that his arms are wrapped up by bandages, almost as if he is trying to conceal his body for some reason. Another and signature part of his appearance, is that many confuse him for a girl(Oliver even points out he is a girl in boys clothing.)**

 **Pajamas:**

 **He mostly wears a white long sleeved shirt, and white long pants. He also wears a sleep mask before he goes to sleep.**

* * *

 **Personality:**

 **Ilivane is the most calm member of his team. Ilivane does tease Oliver a lot, much to his partners anger and annoyance. Not much is known about him, though on several occasions when Oliver either calls him Gay-boy or Girly-boy, Ilivane will get annoyed.**

* * *

 **Symbol:**

 **Ilivane's symbol is: A dagger stabbed through a crescent moon.**

* * *

 **Abilities and power:**

 **Ilivane's abilities mostly lies with his weapons. His Semblance is still kept a mystery, we may find out about it in Volume 2.**

* * *

 **Weapons:**

 *** 40 Thieves- Ilivane uses special daggers that have Dust engraved into them. Like the name says, He has 40 daggers. Each dagger can be used to summon elements such as fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and he can activate them by the snap of a finger. He keeps the dagger hidden away in his gloves(Nights Seal) compartment. And, he can retract the daggers by a using the gloves(and snapping his fingers) to bring them back**

* * *

 **What We Know:**

 **-There is not that much known about Ilivane.**

 **-One thing we do know, is that he does work for the Schnee family, mostly Weiss Schnee.**

 **-His past is still kept in secret.**

 **-He already knows Hero has the Fallen Kings Sword.**

* * *

 **And that's another profile! These are very fun to do! I know Ilivane's profile didn't have much, but that's because little about him has been revealed, and this ads more to some of the mystery surrounding his character.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	5. Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon.**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy.)**

Two Bullheads fly by Beacon, lead by a passing large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. In the tower veiled behind the clouds, Ozpin and Glynda look beyond the scene, through the window of Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said.

"Well, running an academy and a milatary makes him a busy man. Ozpin said." But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message' _Access Requested'_ on his desk." Come in."

The doors slide open to reveal James Ironwood, as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said, cordially.

Ozpin stands at attention.

"Hello, General."

Please, drop the formalities." Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches." It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries." I'll be outside." She walks away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said.

As Glynda walks out the room, leaving the two to talk, the man in the blue trench coat is leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hey Glynda!" He said, causing her to jump up in surprise.

"AH!" Glynda regains her self and sees the man." Oh, it's you." She said, with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Long time no see, how have you been?"

"F-Fine. Why are you-"

"Today is a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes! Now, why are-"

"I think it's nice enough to go for a walk, don't you think?"

"(sighs)Why are you here, Nathan?" Glynda asked, annoyed.

"Ozpin called me." He said.

"He did?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, imagine my surprise when he called me, after all these years."

"Well, that's just great! First James, now you."

"Ironwood's here?"

"Yes." She walked pass him." If your here to see Ozpin, i suggest you hurry up, before James puts an idea in his head." Glynda walks away.

"Hehe...she hasn't changed one bit."

* * *

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin said, as he turned to his desk. He picks up a mug and kettle, pouring as he speaks." Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.

Ironwood takes it." Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug." Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin walks around his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.

Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee." I can appreciate the quality times between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug." We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger." It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being curious."

"As am I. Which is why I called **Him** in."

" _The Fun Has arrived!_ " Nathan came in, yelling playfully.

"Ozpin, you didn't..." Ironwood said, with a look of horror on his face.

Nathan walks over to the two, as Ozpin goes over and greets him with a handshake.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." Ozpin said.

"You too, Oz." He said.

"Glad to see your still around, Nathan." Ironwood said, walking over to them.

"And your still the same as always, James! And it's The Old Relic to you!"

Ironwood looked at Ozpin." Why is he here?"

"I called him here because of some _recent_ events." Ozpin said, going back and sitting behind his desk.

"So why did you call me all the way from my peaceful home?" Nathan asked.

"Peaceful home? You live in the forest" Ironwood said." Excluded from the world."

"...A team was able to lift your relics." Ozpin said, looking at him.

"What!?"Nathan said in surprise, but then smiled." Let me ask, was it the boy?"

Ozpin handed him his tablet, showing Team HIRO." Yes, but not alone."

Nathan got the tablet and smiled even more, looking at Hero's picture." Haha! I knew it! I knew it!" He started to jump around in a happy dance." I knew that kid would lift my relic!" He then looks at the other three." And these boys, they also have something special in them!"

"Would you calm down and act your age for once!" Ironwood said, sternfully." Honestly, your a grown man, start acting like one."

Nathan stopped dancing." Sorry!"

"That is why i called you here." Ozpin said." I want you to be their teacher."

"What!?" Ironwood said, in surprise." Ozpin, you can't be serious?"

"I am." He looked at Ironwood." I just want to be cautious."

"But, **him**!?" He looked at Nathan."

"Enough, James!" Nathan then looked at Ozpin." I was gonna train the brats, whether he asked me to or not!"

"Excellent." Ozpin said, with a smile.

"(sighs)...Fine. You want to be cautious, so will I." Ironwood takes one last look at Nathan and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin." But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He continues on his way to the exit.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said, looking worried, but then turns his attention to Nathan" Now then, on to the other matter."

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Library.)**

In the Beacon Academy Library, Team RWBY is playing Remnant: The Game. Blake is the only one out of the four who is obviously distracted, and Ruby has been contemplating her next move.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby said, pointing to Yang.

"Bring it on!" Yang said, thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" She slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock." Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!" Yang said, feigning indignance as she points to Ruby.

Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table." And since Atlas is part of Mantle, m repair time is only one turn." Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise, as Yang laughs arrogantly.

Yang raises a card." Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang shows the card to Ruby, visibly disturbing her." _Giant Nevermore!_ " She slams the card on the table." If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

" _But_ , if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby said, pointing at Yang.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glare at each other.

Team JNPR is also at the library, next to Team RWBY at another table. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora is drooling as she sleeps.

Ruby:" Noooo! My fearless soldiers!"

Yang:" Eh, most of them were probably androids."

Ruby:" Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

Yang:" Not until I draw my rewards! Which are _double_ this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

Ruby:" Bah!"

"Oh. Have pancakes." Nora said, snoring and talking in her sleep.

Yang:" Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook, and she reads the comic book.

Ruby:" Bah! _Bah_ , I say!"

Yang:" I say, it looks like I'm taking two card in my hand!"

Team HIRO are on the other side of the bookshelf, sitting on the floor and surrounded by a mess of books scattered around them. Hero and Ilivane are studying, Riku is writing something down on his paper, and Oliver is asleep, while listening to music on his headphones, and leaning against a pile of books. As Hero reads, a Nevermore player piece hits his head. He picks up the piece in curiosity and walks over to the girls.

Ruby:" Have you no heart?"

"Nooo!" Ruby collapses on the table, crying.

"Uhh...Hello." Hero said, waving to them.

"Hey Hero..." Ruby said, still crying.

"What's up, Hero?" Yang asked.

Hero held out the Nevermore piece." This, landed in our area."

"Sorry about that." Yang got the piece from him." Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

"I have...absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said.

Hero walks up besides her and puts his hand on Weiss' shoulder." Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all of Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

Hero starts looking through Weiss' cards." See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge...Oh,oh!" He pulls up a card to show Weiss." Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

"Nooo!" Ruby cried.

"-and put it in _your_ hand!"

" _Okay_." Weiss said, still unsure.

"And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _Yang's_ ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom!"

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said, pointing her finger at Weiss.

"And that means..." Weiss said.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby said.

Weiss stands and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter." Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

Yang:" Trap card...(Yang holds out her arm, holding the card.)"

"Huh?"

Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke." Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss slumps in her chair, tearing up." I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss hugs Ruby." Don't touch me!" Both cry, as Hero tries to comfort his friends

Yang puts her arms behind her head." Alright Blake, you're up!"

Blake snaps out of her thoughts." Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!"

"Right."

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune said, approaching the table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby said.

"But, Hero is playing with you?"

"I was only showing Weiss how to play the game." Hero said, laughing nervously.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said.

"Says the girl who attacked her own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Ilivane said, walking over to them." That's right, I saw it all." Ilivane smiles, while Weiss makes an annoyed sound.

"Are you guys done putting all the books back?" Hero asked Ilivane.

"Yes. No thanks to Oliver, though." Ilivane said, as Riku arrived while dragging a still asleep Oliver.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen!" Jaune said to Weiss." I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"A-and Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, waving.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune begged, with both hands folded together.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Riku and Blake are secretly Fa-"

Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth." Fun-loving people, whom we all admire and respect." She said, as Jaune laughs nervously.

Everyone looks nervously at the two, Blake is obviously annoyed that her secret is out, and Riku shakes his head in disapproval.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune bows as he and Pyrrha walk away.

Sun:" 'Sup losers."

Sun appears hold his fingers in a 'peace' sign.

"Hello Sun!" Hero said.

Sun and Neptune walked over to them.

"Hero, Ruby, Yang, Ilivane, Blake...Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked.

"Because Oliver started calling you that." Ilivane said.

"And..." Sun looked at Oliver."...I got nothing for him."

Oliver was still asleep, and didn't hear him. Sun only glanced at Riku and focused back on the others.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled, popping her head up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun told Neptune.

"(shaking a finger at Sun.)Geh, geh, geh, geh! ' _Intellectual_ ', okay? Thank you." Neptune waves to them." I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune said, as he approached Weiss." And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune said in protest.

"We mostly call her Ice queen." Ilivane said with a smile, earning a glare from Weiss.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, as she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room.

"Women." Nora shrugs.

Riku looks at Blake, in concern.

* * *

 **(Team RWBY's room.)**

Blake sits on her bed, with her knees folded to her chest as she looks through the window at the night sky. Voices echo in her head.

 _"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum? Why are you attacking one of us?"_

 _"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Torchwick said._

 _Sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter echo in her mind._

* * *

 **(Beacon: Interviewing Office.)**

"Well, this has been an eventful evening." Ozpin said.

"Hmph."

Blake is sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin enters. Blake quietly acknowledges his statement.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin asked her.

"Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well, you most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human...(sips his coffee.) Faunus...

Blake glares at him.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your _species_ is not."

"True, but we are continuing to take striders to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"And what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsmen, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms Belladonna." Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake." If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin shuts the door behind him.

* * *

 **(Present Time.)**

Team RWBY enters their dorm room.

"Ugh, we never should have let him play!" Yang said, in anger.

"You're just mad cuz' Ilivane beat you!" Ruby said." See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.

"Stop." Weiss said, pointing to Blake. Blake's hand retracts from the door knob." Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I _get_ is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to _me_ , to _all of us_ , that you would let us know if something was _wrong_!" She flips through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air." So, Blake Belladonna, what is _wrong_!?" She points her finger at Blake again.

Weiss is actually balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked, approaching Blake.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, _all of it!_ Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Well I'm _not!_ They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss said.

Ruby:" Uh, who?"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby tried to explain.

"We're _not_ ready!"

"And we may never _be_ ready!" Blake yelled out." Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." She points towards the door." They're out there, _somewhere_ , planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming!_ Whether we're ready or not!"

Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic." Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale...say aye."

"Yes! I _love_ it when you're feisty!" Yang said, pumping her fist enthusiastically.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss agreed.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby gestured.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered, Double-guns at Ruby.

"(gasps as she freaks out)I left my board game at the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss said, placing her hand to her head.

Ruby runs out of the room and down the hallway." I'll be right back!" She then slams into someone, falling to the ground." Oo-oof! Oh g-!" She looks up." Sorry. Are you okay?"

Emerald:" I'm fine.

Emerald offers her hand to Ruby, as Mercury stands besides them.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby continues to speak as Emerald helps her to her feet." Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches." Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder said, as Emerald turns to look at her.

Ruby stares for a minute and Cinder stares back.

" _Ooh!_ You're here for the festival!" Ruby said." But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby." Uh, your building is _just_ east of here."

Cinder:" Thanks."

Cinder walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement." Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby said, as the trio leaves." Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly.

* * *

 **And that's another Chapter! This one took a little longer to do, but I still enjoyed it. So, the man from the previous chapter is named Nathan, and it seem he and Ozpin have great plans for Team HIRO.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	6. Chapter 3: A Minor Hiccup

**Chapter 3: A Minor Hiccup**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Peter Port's Classroom.)**

Weiss is patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, whose dialogue is merely bla-bla nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, we could go grab a bite to eat?" He turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around." And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's _awesome_." He pauses as his words have no effect." Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh...Y'know."

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

Port was posing as a towering monster about to attack." And then I-Oh." He straightens his stance as the students start to leave." Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked, as he watches Weiss pack up her scroll.

"No, no, no, yes." Weiss said, not even looking at Jaune as she walks away.

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of the class behind him, Yang strokes Jaune's hair without even looking." One day."

"All right! Class is over!" Oliver cheered, as he jumped up from his seat." Now it's time for more; GBT5!(Grand Bully Theft V)"

Oliver hurried out of the class as Ilivane and Riku slowly follow.

"Ever since he got that game during the holidays, he's been playing it to no end." Ilivane said.

"As long as he keeps away from me and my stuff, I'm alright with it." Riku said, following Ilivane.

"See you back at the dorms Hero!" Ilivane waved to Hero, who was getting all of his work together.

"Oh, okay." Hero said.

Hero got his things together and tried to hurry out the door, but he slams into Ruby, causing both to fall.

"Ow! I'm sorry Ruby!" Hero said.

"It's okay! Really!" She said, quickly picking up her notes and notebooks. Hero picked up some of her notes and gave it back.

"Here you go."

"Thanks! Well, I gotta go! Say hi to the guys for me!" Ruby said, as she quickly hurried off.

"Oh...okay." Hero said, watching her leave.

Hero then notices a paper on the floor.

"Huh?" He picks it up." Ruby left a paper here." He looked at it, the paper was full of drawings and doodles." Hehehe...Ruby sure does loves to draw." He smiles and looks around the paper more, until he comes across a list at the top." What's this?" Hero started reading the list, and the more he read, the more his eyes went from normal, to surprised, and then to horror.

* * *

 **(Team HIRO's Dorm Room.)**

Hero speeded his way through the school and all the way to his team dorm. Hero then comes busting into the room, where Ilivane is reading a book, Riku is looking out the window, and Oliver is playing games on a holo-screen, using his scroll as a control.

"Guys! Guys! Holy s**t!" Hero said, in panic.

"OOOOOOH!" Riku and Oliver screamed out.

"Watch your profanity." Ilivane said, still reading his book.

"Huh!?" Hero looks at his teammates in confusion.

"Your first swear word!" Oliver said." This is like a milestone in your character!"

"What!?"

"What's with all the commotion?" Riku asked.

"Well, uh, I, uh...I found this paper and...Oh..." Hero tried to speak, but couldn't find the exact words to say. Ilivane got the paper from him and read it.

"Okay, let's see the problem." He looks at the paper closely, reading everything, line to line."...What!?" Ilivane jumped up from his bed.

"What is it?" Riku said, walking over to Ilivane.

"This paper...The girls are going after Torchwick!"

"What!?" Riku yelled out in shock, and this even got Oliver's attention.

"See for yourself." Ilivane handed him the paper, and then turned to Hero." Hero! Where did you get this?"

"Uh, I bumped into Ruby by accident, and she dropped it by accident!" Hero explained.

"You cannot be serious?" Riku said, looking at the paper along with Oliver.

"Yeah...Ruby sucks at drawing!" Oliver said, as he got the paper and pointed to one of her horrible creations." Is this suppose to be Professor Port? This just looks ugly."

"Now let's all calm down." Ilivane said to his teammates." I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"Reasonable?" Riku said." You just don't write 'Me and my team are going after Torchwick and the White Fang', as a normal daily thing to do!"

"Well...Why don't we just go over to their room and ask them about this."

Oliver:" Got it!"

"I mean we can confront them and try to talk them out of their plans."

"You honestly think they'll listen to us?" Riku asked.

"Yes. And i'm sure once we settle this matter, the eight of us along with Team JNPR will all be sit-"

Oliver:" I'm in!"

Hero, Ilivane, and Riku look and see their window open and hurry to it. They look out and see Oliver going into Team RWBY's window.

"Oliver!" Hero called out to him.

"Oliver! Get back here now!" Ilivane tried to command him to come back.

"Darn it!" Riku ran towards the door." We gotta get over there befo-"

Oliver then opened their door, causing Riku to stop.

"Their not there." Oliver said.

"Huh?"

"The girls, their not in their room."

"Their not!?" Hero said, in surprise.

The three follow Oliver to Team RWBY's room. They go in to find the room is empty.

"Well...we're just lucky that they weren't in here." Ilivane said." Or else Oliver would have returned to our room in bruises."

"Hey!" Oliver said in protest.

Hero looked around and then spotted another paper Weiss' bed.

"Hey, another note!" Hero said, as he ran over and got it.

"Really? Let me have a look." Ilivane asked.

Hero handed the paper to Ilivane.

Ilivane read the paper, line by line. Ilivane put the paper down."...Okay, this just got serious."

"So, what's up?" Riku asked.

"...The girls really are going after Torchwick and the White Fang." Ilivane began to walk around, thinking." This is not good at all."

"Darn it, Blake!" Riku said, with a tint of anger in his voice." I knew she was angry about the White Fang, but i didn't know she would do something like this!"

"And the others just agreed to do this." Oliver said, looking around.

"But, why?" Hero asked." Why would they do this? The police are still questioning and looking around the kingdom for Torchwick and the White Fang."

"Yeah. And they already got shady eyes on us for the whole accident at the Docks." Oliver agreed." Thinking that Ozpin and Torchwick are working together."

"If the girls go out and do this, they could risk being arrested...or worse, expelled from Beacon." Ilivane said, still walking around.

Hero thought for a moment, and then looked at his team, going into leader mode." Alright! Team HIRO, our mission is to go find Team RWBY, and bring them back here!"

"You do know if we do this, we'll be putting ourselves at risk of being caught."

"I know...But if we were the ones doing this, i'm sure Ruby and the other's would do the same for us." Hero looked out the window." Besides, their our friends. We have to help them."

The three looked at him.

"And..." He turned back to Riku." I know that Riku is worried about Blake, right?"

"Ah!" Riku looked at him in surprise, blushing slightly." I...Well...I"

"You already know i'm going!" Oliver said.

"Worried about Yang, eh Oliver?" Ilivane said with a smirk.

"N-No way! I-I just...don't want her to hog all the fun." Oliver said, turning his head in embarrassment.

"(laughs)Okay. Let's go find the girls.

"Yes!" Hero said cheerfully.

Riku smiled and nodded." Yeah, let's go."

"All right!" Oliver said, pumping his fist.

Hero, Riku and Oliver were about to walk out, but Ilivane stopped them.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Oliver asked." We're in a _hurry_!"

"Yes, yes I know. But i think if were going to do this, we need to go in style."

The three look at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

The four boys go into the city and reach a store called Enchanted Dominion.

"What the f**k is this!?" Oliver said.

"This is the store I get most of my clothing from." Ilivane said.

"I don't think now is the time for shopping." Riku said.

"I know." Ilivane said, walking inside." But if we're going after the girls, i want us to go in style."

The three look at each other in annoyance, and slowly follow.

The four go inside the store, which was empty and no one was inside. The room was filled with manikins, three dressing rooms, a upstairs section, a wide area in the middle of the store, a counter, and a room on the right.

"No one's here." Hero said, looking around.

"You gotta admit, this place does look nice." Oliver said.

"Business is regularly slow on days like this." Ilivane said, walking further in.

"This is a waste of time..." Riku said, quietly.

"Rosso! It's Ilivane!" He yelled out.

The three look around the room. Suddenly, they begin hearing some noise coming from the door on the far right. A young woman comes out of the room, carrying some rolls of colored cloth.

"Ilivane!" She said, putting the rolls on the counter." Your here, darling!" She walked over and hugged him.

"Hello, Miss Rosso." He walks over and the two hug." Sorry to come by on such a short notice."

"Oh darling, your always welcomed here."

"Well, that's good to hear!"

She smiled, then looked over Ilivane and at the others." Are those your teammates?"

"Ah! Yes, that's them!" He said, as she walked over to Hero.

"You must be Hero! Rosso said, looking at Hero closely." Ilivane has told me so much about you!"

"He has!?" Hero asked, feeling nervous.

"Aw! Your just so cute!" She kisses Him on both cheeks, leaving Hero glowing red. Rosso then moves to Riku." And you must be Riku!"

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Riku said, nodding.

"Aw, you really are a lady charmer! Just by your looks!" She also kisses him on both cheeks, leaving Riku embarrassed. Rosso then moves to Oliver." And you must be Oliver."

"Yeah I know! I look cool, right?" Oliver said, trying to look cool.

"No, I was going to say your zipper is down." Rosso said, walking away.

"Huh?" Oliver looked down and quickly zipped his pants."Ah! Hehehe..."

"I guess I should introduce myself." She bowed." Hello, my name is Rosso Flora."

"It's...uh...nice to meet you ma'am." Hero said, still embarrassed by what happened.

Rosso walked back to the counter." So, what brings you boys here on a beautiful evening like this?"

"Ah!" Ilivane remembered why they were there." Actually, we're about to go on a mission...And I wa-"

"You need some new clothes." She looked at the four closely." Now that you mention it, your clothing now, looks very horrible."

"Hey!" Oliver yelled out in protest.

"Alright. I'll make you a fresh new line of clothes."

"No offense lady, but we're kinda in a hurry." Riku said

"Then it shall be done in 5 minutes." Rosso said, and then walked off.

"Huh?" Hero looked at her in confusion, along with Riku and Oliver.

"You'll see soon enough." Ilivane said, smiling.

Rosso went into the room again.

"What do we do now?" Oliver asked.

"We wait." Ilivane said, going over to sit down in the waiting area.

Exactly five minutes later, Rosso came out.

"Your new clothes are finished." She declared.

"Already!?" Hero jumped up in surprise.

"Oh don't look shocked, darling." She smiled." This is a specialty of mine!"

Rosso brought out all their new clothes.

"Come and try them out." She said, as Ilivane nodded and the others look at each other with confusion.

Ilivane is the first to walk out of the dressing room. He was wearing white-long sleeved jacket, with blue strands and with belts to fasten up the jacket, with white long pants with blue strands, and dark brown shoes. Ilivane was also wearing a pair of goggles on his head.

Riku is the next one to walk out. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, completely buttoned up, except the last two which shows his gray T-shirt. The shirt was also outlined by white strands, and his symbol on the back. He is also, wearing long black pants, and shoes that are colored white, with black strands.

"I thought that design looked great, and it just spoke _**you**_ , Riku!"

Oliver was the third to arrive. He was wearing a green jacket, with blue strands. The jacket is zipped, but the lower part of the jacket was unzipped. He is also wearing light brown short jeans, but he is wearing long black boots that connect with the end of the jeans, as he equips his gauntlets and greaves.

"Now yours was a difficult to make, but i knew this matched with your...Trouble-Making personality." Rosso explained.

"Damn straight!" Oliver yelled." I look awesome.

"You outdone yourself this time, Rosso!" Ilivane said, happily.

"I will admit, this is really cool." Riku said, smiling a little.

"Of course! My clothes are always done in style!" Rosso declared.

Hero finally came out, the only problem was that he was wearing his squire robe, covering most of his new clothes, except for his long black shorts with light-blue outlines, with his gray shoes with red strands.

"Uh...Hero, darling? Don't you want to lose the robe?" Rosso asked.

"Well...I uh,.." Hero tried to explain.

"It's important to him." Riku said." Just, let him keep it."

"Please Rosso?" Ilivane begged.

"(sighs)Fine. It's his choice, I'll go with it." Rosso said.

"Thank you!" Hero bowed.

"So how much for the new clothes?" Ilivane asked.

"I'm not letting you all buy these." Rosso said, going behind the counter.

"Your not?"

"I'm going to let you boys borrow these new clothes for the night."

"Why, just tonight?" Oliver asked, in outrage.

"Because, those are just samples of some new clothes. I want to see if people will be... _amazed, shocked,_ and left in _awe!_ "

"So much for showing these off to everyone." Oliver grumbled.

Rosso brought out a paper and pen." Now if you just-"

?:" I got it!"

Before she could finish, a large Shuriken comes flying in and almost hit Hero, but Riku pulls him down to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Oliver yelled out, jumping over it. Ilivane simply leans back as the Shuriken hits the counter, cutting the paper in half.

Rosso got up from the commotion."Argh... _Verde_! _Azzurro_! She yelled out." Get down here now!"

Suddenly, a young girl came sliding down the railing on the stairs and jumped, landing in front of Riku.

"You called, Sis?" She asked.

"Where is Verde?"

"Right here." The four looked to see another girl come walking down the steps, as she got nervous, seeing the guys look at her. The young girl quickly walks past the boys and to her sisters." What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you both what's wrong." Rosso said, pulling the large Shuriken out of the counter desk." What have i told you two about practicing in the store!?"

"Aw, come on!" Azzuro said." They won't let us practice outside!"

"That's because every time you go out, you always break something!"

"W-Well, I tried to stop her..." Verde said.

"Yeah, but you were also throwing it back at me!" Azzurro said.

"(sighs)You two..."

"Yo, Ladies?" Oliver called Rosso, gaining her attention.

"I have a name, it's Rosso!"

"Yeah, whatever." He then looks at the other two." Who are they?"

"Oh! I should introduce you, huh?" Rosso said, walking over to Verde." This is my little sister, Verde Fauna."

"H-Hello..." Verde said, looking away in embarrassment.

Rosso then walks over to Azzurro." And this is our younger sister, Azzurro Merryweather."

"Hiya!" She waved.

"It's nice to meet you both." Hero said, bowing.

"And you guys are?"

Rosso walked to the boys." Now it's your turn. This is Hero, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver. They are Team HIRO."

"AHHH!" Verde screamed out, as she zoomed over to the boys." You guys are from Beacon, right?"

"Ah...Y-Yes.." Hero said, nervously.

"That's awesome! Maybe you guys can give us some tips on being Huntresses-in-training!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, i'm sorry!" Rosso said, pulling her younger sister back." You see, Verde is attending her last year at Signal, and Azzurro is in her third year."

"Oh! So they want to attend Beacon, huh?" Ilivane said, smiling.

"Well...yes." Verde walked up to them." Our big sister, Rosso already graduated from Beacon Academy, and well...We want to be great Huntresses, just like her!"

"Maybe, even better!" Azzurro said.

"Wait." Riku said, as he turned his attention towards Rosso." _You're_ a huntress?"

"Well, once..." Rosso said.

"Once?" Hero asked.

"I haven't been on a mission in almost four years." Rosso said, looking sad." Not since..."

"Huh?"

"Well..."

"AAAHH!" Oliver yelled out, before Rosso could continue." Guys! Let's stay focused here!"

"Huh!?" Rosso looked at him in confusion.

"Ah, your right!" Hero said." Ilivane, pull out the note."

"Huh!?" She then looked at Hero.

"Yes sir." Ilivane pulled out the paper." Let's get to work.

"All right, does everyone remember their roles?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Hero said.

Ilivane got up." Hero and I will head CCT and look for Ruby and Miss Schnee. Knowing Miss Schnee, she'll check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. It'll be easy."

"The White Fang has regular fraction to meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Blake is going after Torchwick, then she'll be there, and that's where I'm going." Riku said.

"The paper said that Yang is gonna go visit an old friend on the shady side of town, I already know who that is. So, I'm going after her." Oliver said.

"Great! Once we found all four of them, we'll meet up tonight near Oliver and head back to Beacon." Hero said." So, let's do this!"

Azzurro:" Yeah!"

The four turn to her." Huh?" Hero said, in confusion.

"Can we come with you?" Azzurro asked.

"Please..?" Verde asked, along with her.

"Of course." Ilivane said.

"Really?"

"No." Riku said, and started walking away. Azzurro grabbed onto Riku's leg.

"Please take us with you!" She begged him, as Riku was trying to get her off his leg.

"Let go of my leg!" Riku yelled out." Look, it's a dangerous mission, and we want to take care of this as a Team!"

"I'm sorry, Azzurro. We don't want to get friends involved."

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved!" Azzurro said, as she lets go off Riku and turns to Rosso." Can we go, please?"

"Well..." Rosso looks at the boys." What do you boys say to this?"

"Like I said, it's a-"

Before Riku could finish, Oliver steps in." Sure, we'll take em' with us."

"Really!?" Azzurro asked in surprise.

"Oliver!" Riku protested.

"You two alright with this?" Oliver asked Hero and Ilivane, completely ignoring Riku.

"I'm alright with it." Ilivane said with a smile.

"Well...If it's alright with Rosso, then sure, they can come with us."

"Yay!" Azzurro yelled out in joy.

"Yay." Verde let out a small yell of joy.

"(sighs)...Fine. They can come." Riku said, less enthusiastic about the idea.

The six stand in a circle as Ilivane lays down the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Hero; Verde, you can go with Oliver." Ilivane then pushes Azzurro over to Riku." And Azzurro, you can go with Riku since he doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Azzurro smiles happily at Riku, while he slowly backs away, with a look of horror." Actually, Ilivane, why don't I go with Hero? After all, we _are_ partners."

Ilivane looks at him in confusion." But, Riku, who would I go with, then?"

"Well... I guess Azzurro could go with you."

Ilivane looks at him for a second."...Hahaha, nah!"

"But-" Before he could finish, Azzurro pulls Riku by the back out the door, as he sticks his arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to his friends." But! _But!_ "

* * *

 **(Beacon: Cross Continental Tower)**

Hero:"Whoa...I forgot how big the Transmit tower looks up close!"

Ilivane:"You should see the one in Atlas!"

Hero:"That was the _first_ one, right?"

Hero and Ilivane were walking down the path towards the building.

"Correct." Ilivane said. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Incredible." Hero said, as he looked around." It's so _coool!_ Oooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

Hero grabs his Scroll from a pocket on his clothes, but in his excitement, the device is launched from his hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

"Oh!" She picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen." You dropped this."

" _Penny?!_ " Hero said, shocked.

"Uuuh..." Penny smiled surprised.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said. She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Hero's hands." Uh...I've got to go!" She turns quickly and walks away.

"What was that about?" Ilivane asked, turning to Hero.

"I don't know." Hero said, looking sad.

Ilivane sees this and ruffles Hero's hair." Go after her. Figure out why she's acting this way."

"But, what about the others?"

"Don't worry. We'll meet up with you later."

Hero smiled." Alright! I'll be back!" He starts walking in Penny's direction.

Ilivane smiled and walked off towards the tower.

Hero ran up to Penny as he descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead." Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a...misunderstanding." Penny said.

"What?!" Penny continues to walk away. Hero slides down the rail next to him." Penny...Is everything okay?" Penny continues forward without reaction. Hero grabs her by the arm." Penny, please stop!" Penny stops and listens." Penny, I want to help you, but do you remember Team RWBY? Their going after those men we fought at the docks, and i'm honestly afraid that they may do something that could easily get them in trouble or worse! Penny, I need your help. _Please_...As a friend."

She sighs, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Hero's side and leans in close." It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Hero's confusion.

* * *

Ilivane walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slides open automatically and close when he's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

CCT AI:" _Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may i help you?_ "

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please." Ilivane said.

CCT AI:" _Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"_ (Ilivane retrieves his scroll and places it as directed.)" _Perfect! Thank you, Master Genega._ "

Upon the elevator's ascent, Ilivane's expression shifts from serious to happy, putting his goggles on and smiling. Upon entering the room, four symbols appear on the computer-twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Ilivane walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

" _Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?_ " The AI asked, as it made beeping sounds.

"I need to make a call to my family in Atlas.(He fake cries)I've been so worried about them, that if i don't talk to them now, i may go into a depression!"

" _Aww...You poor dear_.(more beeping) _You can head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through_."

"Thank you!"

Ilivane smiled and walked away. As soon as he was far away, he smiles and wipes away his fake tear." Still got it!"

Ilivane walked around and looked for Ruby and/or Weiss. He passes a few Beacon students in uniform-one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. He looks over towards Terminal 3 and sees Weiss, sitting at one. Ilivane tilts his goggles and walks over to the Terminal, he then leans on it.

" _Hello, Madame Schnee!_ "Ilivane said/or singed.

Weiss looks up and sees him. Her face goes from surprised to angry." What are **_you_** doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too, Miss Schnee." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"I think I'll be the one, asking questions around here." He held out the note.

"...Ruby, you dolt."

"Do you want to start explaining this?" Ilivane asked, going from happy to serious.

"(sighs)Blake wanted to know why the White Fang are working with Roman Torchwick, so Ruby and Yang agreed to the idea of getting information on them, and I got roped into this little _experience_."

Ilivane looks at Weiss for a second and then smiles.

"Alright, lets go, back to your dorm."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"I'm taking you back to your dorm, and back to your team. This little investigation ends today."

Weiss stands up in outrage towards Ilivane." Hey, you can't decide tha-"

Schnee Corp Operator:" Miss Schnee? Are you still there?"

The two look over at the cubicle-like computer, the face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her.

"I got this." Ilivane said, as he moves Weiss to the side and sits down in front of the monitor. Ilivane then pulls out Weiss' scroll and throws it back to her. Weiss catches it, while growling at him." Ahem! Excuse me?

Operator:"(finally looks up)Ah, there you are Mis-oh!(she zooms out and then returns in a split second, brushing her hair) Hello Ilivane! Good afternoon!"

"Hello there." Ilivane said with a smile." Sorry to intrude but, was Miss Schnee downloading anything off the Company Database?"

Operator:" Well, yes. She asked me to pull up files based of the ones on her list, but now I can't detect her scroll."

"Oh that was me. You can stop downloading those files. Miss Schnee doesn't need them anymore."

Operator:" Really? I thought she needed them for a school project?"

"Oh, don't worry. I got all the information we need for the project, we're good now."

Operator:" Oh...Okay, then.

"Sorry to intrude on your time."

Operator:" Oh no! It's fine! Well, then...Have a nice day!"

The call is dropped, as Ilivane looks at an now angry Weiss with a smile.

"I hate you." Weiss said, still glaring at him.

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Penny stands alone near a two story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Hero grinning. She smiles in return. The two stroll down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Hero, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where _did_ you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not venture out too far, but...You have to understand, my father loves me _very_ much; he just worries a lot."

"Oh..." Hero said, looking down.

"Hero, are you alright?"

Hero snaps out of his sadness and looks back at Penny." Oh, I'm sorry." He grins and Penny grins back." But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Ilivane. Or Riku. Or Oliver. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father..."

Before she can continue, she and Hero hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

" _The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?"_ The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow." _But...the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting...the Atlesian Knight-200!"_ The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers." _Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary."_ The robots flex and pose as a demonstration." _These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."_

The last line draws Hero's attention.

"Hero..?" Penny said, nervously.

" _So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce...The Atlesian Paladin!"_

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

Ironwood:" Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Whoa..." Hero said, hunched in awe.

"Hero? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny said, concerned.

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Hero out of his awe-induced stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

Hero turns back at the soldiers chasing after his friends, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here!" The Atlas Soldier said, gesturing to his partner." She went this way!"

Penny and Hero run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the two.

Hero is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Caliburn, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of him, Hero leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, using Blue Wave to swing over and grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" Hero grimaces before he presses the switch on his rod, causing the two to fly off.

Hero moves as fast as he can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Hero falling all the way into the street. He gets up slowly, and in his dazed state, he doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind him until the honking is too late of a warning. He stands up just as he's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Hero out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make eye contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntsmen who got saved.

"Penny..?" Hero said, eyes wide, terrified, uncertain.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the Shopkeep.

"Uh-huh..." The Shopkeep nods, obviously scared. Penny backs away, looking at Hero's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Hero, knocking the poor boy out of his stupor as his friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Hero yells, as he starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

Penny comes to a stop, once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next." Um...Uh"

Hero comes up to Penny, exasperated." Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you _do_ that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" She starts to hiccup with each lie." I-I don't want to talk about it!(*hiccup*)"

Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny said, retreating from her friend.

"Let me _try_! You can trust me!"

Penny finally relents, coming up to Hero's face desperately." You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise." Hero said, softly.

Penny goes silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands." Hero...I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows Hero the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed him: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Hero's face, now completely astounded by his friend's secret as all he can simply say is...

"Oh."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Man this chapter was long, but I had to do it! The story must go on!**

 **So, I decided to change it up, Have Team HIRO go after Team RWBY and try to stop them from doing anything that can get them in hot water. Plus, we have three new characters introduced in this chapter:**

 **Rosso Flora: Oldest**

 **Verde Fauna: Middle**

 **Azzurro Merryweather: Youngest**

 **You can already tell by their last names, who their based off of. I plan to dive more into their characters in the future.**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	7. HIRO Profile: Riku

**Team HIRO Profile**

* * *

 **Name: Riku Okamiden**

 **Inspiration: Amaterasu(Original Folklore)/?**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

* * *

 **Speed: 4/5**

 **Strength: 3/5**

 **Agility: 4/5**

 **Dust: 3/5**

* * *

 **Likes: Friends**

 **Dislikes: Faunus(Volume 1), White Fang**

* * *

 **Weapon: Shingi-To-Giri=Loyalty and Honor(Not real meaning)**

* * *

 **Outfit Color: Black, Yellow**

* * *

 **Position: Third Member of Team HIRO**

 **Partner: Hero**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Riku Okamiden is one of the main characters and is the third character introduced in HIRO. His weapon of choice is a Samurai-Style Katana dubbed as Shingi-To-Giri.**

* * *

 **Appearance**

 **Default Wear:**

 **Riku is a young man with silver spikey hair. His eye color is purple. His normal wear, is a long-sleeved black jacket, completely zipped up, with yellow outlines completely around his sleeves and his katana strapped to his back. He has black long pants, and gray shoes with black outlines.**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Riku wears a black t-shirt and gray long pants.**

* * *

 **Personality:**

 **Riku can come off as very cold and uncaring to others, especially to his teammates(when he first met them, Riku was constantly getting Oliver's name wrong on purpose, much to his annoyance.)Riku has also been shown to have a deep hatred for the White Fang, even Faunus in general.(He was shown in all of Volume 1 saying things like; the Faunus deserve all the hatred they get, earning dislike from Faunus students and human students.)Though he has mostly shown others his cold side, Riku has shown that he does have a kind side, and that he is on some level, concerned about his team.**

* * *

 **Symbol:**

 **Riku's Symbol is: Futatsudomoe, a two-fold Tomoe, that has been cut through by wolf claws.**

* * *

 **Abilities and Power:**

 **Riku has displayed an ability to use Shadows, like Blake. However, while both have the same ability, the two are very different. While Blake can leave copies of herself, Riku doesn't leave behind anything, and he moves at a very minimal-fast speed and agility. Riku does have more abilities, but they seemed not to have been revealed yet, in the future maybe. But it seems his Semblance might have something to do with Shadows or Speed.**

* * *

 **Weapon:**

 **Shingi-To-Giri** **-Besides it being a katana, none of the weapons features have been shown yet. Riku has mostly used his blade to cut down most of his enemies(He easily cuts down Grimm and he uses it to disarm his human/Faunus opponents.)One thing that we do know is that Riku's master told him that the sword meant Loyalty and Honor, which he already knows that's not the meaning at all.**

* * *

 **What We Know :**

 **-According to Blake, Riku left the White Fang long before her.**

 **-The reason behind Riku's deep hatred towards the White Fang, is that he has seen the White Fang causes nothing but suffering to innocent humans in other towns and villages, and it angered him.**

 **-Riku has also stated that he blames the White Fang for the death of his adoptive mother; Himiko, who took in Riku at a young age and raised him as her son**

 **-Blake stated that, when Riku was young, he was outcast because of his _unique_ heritage, possibly meaning his Faunus trait.**

 **-Out of all the members of Team HIRO, Riku seems to be the most sociable towards Hero. He has even saved Hero's life, twice(both times in the Emerald Forest, first time from a Beowolf, second time from a Death Stalker.)**

* * *

 **And that's another character profile! Sorry this one took so long, but I have finally released it!**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward!_**


	8. HIRO Profile: Oliver

**Team HIRO Profile**

* * *

 **Name: Oliver Panterra**

 **Inspiration: Peter Pan**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

* * *

 **Speed: 3/5**

 **Strength: 5/5**

 **Agility: 2/5**

 **Dust: 3/5**

* * *

 **Likes: Girls(especially Yang), playing video games**

 **Dislikes: long lectures, doing work**

* * *

 **Weapons: Grand Star, Second Star**

 **Outfit Color: Blue, Green, White**

* * *

 **Position: Fourth Member Of Team HIRO**

 **Partner: Ilivane**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Oliver is one of the main characters and the sixth character to be introduced in HIRO. His weapons of choice is a pair of Combat Gauntlets called Grand Star, and a pair of Combat Greaves called Second Star**

* * *

 **Appearance**

 **Default Wear:**

 **Oliver has spikey hair, brunette colored, and has green eyes. He wears a green jacket, that is zipped halfway, showing his blue shirt. His jacket is long sleeved, but the Gauntlets cover to cuffs. He wears long shorts, with white outlines and short boots.**

 **Pajamas:**

 **He mostly wears a no-sleeved white t-shirt, with a star symbol on the front and blue shorts.**

* * *

 **Personality:**

 **Oliver is the most loud mouth, and easiest to anger member of Team HIRO. To many, even his teammates, he comes off as very trouble making. Oliver has also been shown to be very interested in very attractive females, Yang is definitely on of them. As of right now, not much is known on Oliver's personality besides being a trouble maker.**

* * *

 **Symbol:**

 **Oliver's symbol is: A green star shaped mark that has a crack in the middle**

* * *

 **Abilities and Powers:**

 **As of right now, Oliver's abilities have yet to be shown, along with his Semblance. One thing that has been shown, is in Volume 1, where Oliver sent the Sior flying into the sky with a powerful uppercut, probably hinting to one of his abilities, maybe a Strength based Semblance.**

* * *

 **Weapons:**

 **Grand Star/Second Star:** **Even though they are two different weapons, Oliver is able to skillfully use both. Grand Star is used the most out of the two, with Oliver mostly defeating his opponents with punches, but He also uses Second Star, to damage his enemies with quick kicks. Unlike Yang's Gauntlets, and Mercury's Greaves, both Grand Star and Second Star do not carry any firing ammo in them, which means Oliver is a very close combat fighter.**

* * *

 **What We Know:**

 **-Oliver and Hero are friends at the start of Volume 1, and he seems to already know Qrow.**

 **-It was revealed in Volume 1: Chapter 4, that Oliver and Yang have meet before, and that Yang caused Oliver to get arrested, which resulted in him not liking her at first. But, later on in the first Volume, and a little in Volume 2, Oliver has been constantly flirting with Yang, which always ends in failure for him.**

 **-In chapter 2 of Volume 2, it is revealed that Oliver was the one who started Weiss' nickname, Ice Queen.**

 **-In chapter 4 of Volume 1, Oliver explains his brief backstory of his little encounter with Yang and then this happens:**

"Remember when I got arrested in front of a club, because a girl I met stood me up and took my money?"

"...That was Yang, wasn't it?"

"Damn straight!"

"She's already put it behind her. Why can't you?"

"Because I got arrested! Because of her!"

"... Your always getting arrested. Mostly by your dad."

 **This little conversation between Hero and Oliver reveals two things: One, Oliver has been arrested more than once. Two, his father is a police officer. Both facts are true, not only based on this little dialogue, but also by Oliver's prologue chapter, when his father arrived in a police car and caught him trying to quickly leave the cruise ship.**

* * *

 **And that's the last profile chapter! Sorry, that these profiles aren't that informative, but I will bring all four back at the end of Volume 2, and by then, we will have learned some new things about the boys.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward!_ **


	9. Announcment!

**Hey everyone, ironfist97!**

 **First off, sorry the next chapter is taking so long, it will be published, later on today.**

 **The second reason, is that I've been working on new characters that I will bring in, either later on in Volume 2, or in Volume 3. So, I've mostly been planning and working on the next chapters, so no worries.**

 **Now for the announcement:**

 **HIRO: Volume 1-FINAL MIX**

 **Yeah, I'm doing this. I have decided to go back and re-tell Volume 1. This time, I'm going back and fixing the mistakes I made in the volume. Plus, I will also bring in new events and chapters, to help flesh out the story more.**

 **And, their is another problem I need to fix, due to Monty's rule of characters being named after colors, i'll have to go back and look on the characters names. These are the colors the guys represent:**

 **Hero-Red(Normal)**

 **Ilivane-Blue**

 **Riku-Silver**

 **Oliver-Green(Forest Green)**

 **If you guys have any suggestions, please help me out, I'm struggling.**

 **And now, for the last controversy: Oliver.**

 **Yes, I know Scarlet is also inspired by Peter Pan, I just found out recently, and I'm not happy about it, one bit. What do you all think I should do, honestly I put a lot of work into Oliver's character, so finding out about this was like a punch in the gut.**

 **I really wanted team HIRO to feel like a team that you would normally see in RWBY, so I have to go through this if I want this to happen, I'm really having a lot of fun with this fanfic and I want you all to enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	10. Chapter 4: Painting The Town

**Chapter 4: Painting The Town...**

* * *

In the deserted alleyway with a graffiti-marked dumpster, Penny reveals her secret to Hero.

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Hero said.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating Aura!" Penny turns her head to the side sadly." I'm not real..."

Hero takes Penny's hand in his own." Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um..." Penny leans in close to Hero's face." You're...taking this _extraordinarily_ well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there" Hero points to her chest." You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"Ooohh...oh Hero." Penny grabs Hero into a hug and shakes him back and forth." You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Hero muffled groaning.

She releases Hero, fully back to her happy self." Oh, he's _very_ sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would _love_ him!"

"Wow.(chuckles)He built you by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?! Wait...Penny, is that why those men were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

"Uh...They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure I'm ready yet...One day, it will be _my_ job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace!"

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny said, confused.

Soldier 1:"Check down here!"

Penny grabs Hero by the shoulders." You have to hide!" She lifts Hero above her head effortlessly.

Hero struggles and yells as he is carried towards the dumpster." Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Hero in the trash and lifts the lid so he can still talk." It's okay, Hero. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get _you_ in trouble. Just _promise_ me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay." Penny said, staring gravely at Hero.

"I promise."

Hero lowers his head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but he lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

Soldier 1:"There she is!"

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running?" The soldier asked." And what happened to that boy you were with?"

"What _boy?_ I was by myself all day!" She hiccups loudly, then smiles.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?" The second soldier asked.

Penny shows off her _'injured'_ palms." Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first solder said.

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier said.

"Yes, sir!" Penny said to them.

Penny and the soldiers walk away as Hero looks on in sadness...until a rat screeches from below his feet, causing the young Huntsmen to fall and close the lid on himself. Shortly after, someone comes walking by the dumpster and opens it.

Ruby:"Hero?"

He looks up to see Ruby." Oh, hello Ruby.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked.

Hero went silent for a few seconds then answered." I...fell in by accident."

* * *

In the ruined parts of Vale, Oliver comes in, riding on his motorcycle: _Big Bang,_ with his headphones on. He pulls into the street and stops the bike.

He takes off the headphones." Come on, Yang's friend is right in here!" He gestured with his thumb, to the building next to him, which loud music was coming from.

Oliver tries to get off the bike, but realizes that he's stuck. He turns to see Verde, still holding on to him by the waist and had her legs stuck to the bike. Oliver sruggles to get free, but finally manages to get free and cause Verde to face plant into the ground.

"Ow..." Verde gets up. She looks around in fear of where they are." W-Where are we?"

"Didn't you hear me, earlier? I said: Come on, Yang's friend is right in here!"

"And where exactly is...here?"

Inside the Club, the music is much louder than it is outside. Junior's henchmen are stocking the bottles, carrying boxes, and otherwise standing around on the dance floor. Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his attractive interrogator.

"I don't know!" Junior said.

"How can you not know?" Yang demanded.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you came in here." Junior leans to point in Yang's face." He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune rushes to Yang's side to raise a question of his own." So where did they go?"

Junior slowly turns to him, after a long pause." What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" He turns back to Yang." Who is this guy?"

Yang pushes out of the way with one hand." Don't worry about him; worry about _me_." Neptune straightens and stands to attention." If I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you every-"

Before Junior could finish, one of his Henchmen runs inside, shouting." Close the door-he's coming!" He and another Henchmen proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior said, walking out from his bar.

The Henchmen shout incoherently until the two are sent flying by the doors being blown away, to the other side of the Club. Smoke covers the culprit, but the only thing the other henchmen could see, were a pair of glowing green eyes. The eyes disappear and a familiar face comes walking through the smoke as " _I Burn"_ starts playing in the club.

"Yo." Oliver said, raising his hand up.

Oliver continues to pose as eight guns are pointed in his face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze him, he stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats under the table.

Verde appears behind Oliver as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns." Are you sure these are her 'friends'?"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior said, cutting his way through the crowd of goons, seeing Oliver and straightening his tie nervously." Kid, you're here!... **Why**?"

"Just wanted to come by and get a drink." Oliver said, smiling.

"Ah,hehehe...You don't say." Junior looks towards his men." Put your guns down, idiots! Don't you know who this is?" His Henchmen reluctantly put their guns down, as Junior turns his attention back to Oliver." Please, come in!"

"Thanks." Oliver walked past him, and pointed to Yang and Neptune by the bar." Oh, and I'll be paying for them as well." Oliver said, as he waved over at Yang.

"Whoa...he's so cool..." Verde breaks away from her awe staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltiades Malachite standing beside her. Verde nervously waves to them." H-Hello.

Together, the sisters _'Hmph'_ " Whatever." They walk away, noses in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they ushered into a building by a bearded man. He turns to Azzurro next to him.

"This is it."

"You sure?" Azzurro asked.

"Positive."

Azzurro suddenly noticed Riku's horns becoming more visible.

"Horns?" Azzurro said.

"Hmm?"

"You have horns, I thought you said you were a wolf Faunus?"

"I am.." Riku looked down." It's just...The horns are from my dad's side of the family."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." Riku looks back around the corner." Stay here. I'll be back in a bit."

"So I'm just supposed to wait here?" Azzurro said, getting mad.

"Last I checked, your not a Faunus." Riku said, looking back at the young girl.

Azzurro looked at him, angrily. She then ruffles up her long blue hair and suddenly to Riku's surprise, ears emerged.

"Your a Faunus!?"

"Yes sir!" She said, confidently.

"What type of Faunus are you?"

"Well uh...it's complicated." Azzurro said, holding her ears down." I really don't like talking about it."

"Hard past?"

"Yeah..." Azzurro said, looking sad.

"Heh...I know how that feels." Riku said, as the two share a smile." Come on, let's go."

"Yes sir!" Azzurro salutes him.

The two walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing." _New recruits, keep to the right!_ " At the young pair as they follow.

"I don't get it." Azzurro holds out the half-mask in her hand." If they believe what they're doing is right, why hide who they are?"

"The mask are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of them, so they chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks...That's kind of dark."

"Honestly...I think its fitting for them." Riku puts his mask on and walks on.

"I think I should be careful on talks about the White Fang..." Azzurro follows his lead.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Riku and Azzurro look around themselves when they stop. The two begin to look around for Blake.

"So what does Blake look like?" Azzurro asked, looking around.

"Uh, she has black long hair, with amber eyes, even though everyone here is wearing a mask, and she wears a bow, but its actually her cat ears, which I wonder-"

"She's over there!" Azzurro pointed forward, causing Riku to stop talking.

"What? Where?"

"Over there! She's with some monkey guy!"

Riku looked forward and saw Blake with Sun, causing Riku to get mad." Let's go." He walked over towards them.

Azzurro follows behind him, as the two move their way through the other Faunus there." Aw man, this is gonna get good!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Sun asked Blake.

"The meeting should be starting soo-"

Before she could finish, Riku comes in and pulls Blake away. Blake soon gets free and turns around to see him.

"Riku!?" Blake said, in shock and surprise." What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take _you_ back to Beacon!" Riku said.

Sun ran over to them" Blake, are you okay?!" He then looks over at Riku." Silver-spikey!?"

Riku ignored Sun, and kept looking at Blake." Like I said, I'm here to take you back to Beacon. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm trying to figure out-"

"Why the White Fang are working with Roman Torchwick."

Blake looked at him." How do _you_ know that?"

Riku went silent for a second before finally speaking."(sighs)We went into your dorm."

"You, _what_!?"

"Hero bumped into Ruby and..." Riku was about to explain, but remembered their situation." None of that matters now. What I want to know is, what the hell are you thinking?! Doing something reckless like this!"

"I don't owe you an explanation, Riku." Blake said, angrily.

"Fine! I don't care! Just, come with me so we can get out of here and go back to Beacon!"

"He's been worried about you." Azzurro said, popping from behind Riku.

"Who is this?" Blake said, looking at Azzurro.

Riku pushes her out of the way." Forget about her, we need to leave now!"

"Hey, back of Wolf boy." Sun said to Riku.

Riku turned to him." And _you_ , how could you agree to this?! You know this was a bad idea!"

"Yeah, but I still chose to help her anyway, unlike you!"

"Well, excuse _me_ for not being a monkey-tailed dumbass that easily doesn't know what the hell he's doing and has his tail between his legs!"

"Well, at least I'm not a wolf boy that throws a tantrum every time he's in the same room as a Faunus, and clearly, is ashamed that he is one!

"You don't know anything about me!"

"All I know, is that your whinny little brat!"

"Sun!" Blake yelled out." Stop it!"

Riku and Sun glared at each other, almost ready to fight.

"Uh, Riku?" Azzurro tried to get his attention.

Riku continued to glare at Sun." You know what-"

"Riku, it's starting!" Azzurro told him, snapping Riku out of his attitude.

The four look over to the stage, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!"

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. It is revealed to be none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Roman waves mockingly." Thank you, thank you!" As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet." Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a **human** doing here?!" A Antler Faunus said, pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Riku.

"I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans...are the _worst_." He salutes as an example." Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or better yet, _killed_."

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Azzurro asked, leaning over to Riku.

" _But_ , before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman said, as the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him." Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He lets the crowd cheer as Riku and the four share a look." And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" Blake said.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Roman taps the giant mech."...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine...But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause tell him the answer.

"Okay, _now_ we're leaving." Riku said, to the others.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant yelled out.

The line surges forward with the four having to follow.

* * *

Back at the Club, Verde was sitting at the bar, where Junior comes by and gives her a drink.

"Here you go kid, it's on the house." He said, handing it to her.

"Oh, thank you so much." Verde said, taking it.

Junior walked away, as soon as Neptune showed up, sliding next to Verde.

"Sup?"

"Uh, H-Hello." Verde said, nervously.

"I'm Neptune, I didn't catch your name, earlier."

"I-I'm Verde."

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, as he got close

"Ehehehe..." Verde chuckled, nervously, slowly backing away.

Yang:" I can take care of _myself!_ "

The two look over and see Oliver and Yang, arguing at a table, a little far off from the bar.

"I don't need you trying to babysit me, _dad!"_ Yang yelled at Oliver.

"Hey! Well, excuse me, Blonde!" Oliver yelled back." I'm not the one trying to get arrested here!"

"We're doing our jobs as Huntresses!"

"Your being overconfident." Oliver leaned back in his seat.

"Like _you_ and _the guys!?_ " Yang shot back.

" _Whatever_."

"Don't 'Whatever' me!"

Oliver ignored her, and checked his scroll for the time. He then got up." Come on, let's go." He walked past Yang, who was glaring at him as he passed.

Oliver walked over to Verde at the bar.

"Come on. kid. Time to get you home."

"Are we done?" She asked, looking back at the angry Yang. She quickly ran after Oliver.

"Yeah, we're done." Oliver said, ignoring Yang's glare. He looks at Junior, who is on the other side of the bar." See you around, old man." He walked away.

"A-Ah, yes! It's been a pleasure seeing you again." Junior said, trying not to sound happy that Oliver is leaving, and growled." Man, I can't stand that kid."

Yang continued to glare, then walked after the two. She walked past Neptune, who was still sitting at the bar.

"Come on, Neptune." She said, walking past him.

Neptune follows, with his hands in his pockets." We get everything we need?"

"Well, we got everything we _can,_ thanks to _certain others._ " She said, still glaring at Oliver." Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

* * *

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Riku, Blake, Azzurro, and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered to Blake.

"I'm thinking..." Blake said.

Azzurro watches Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the four, especially Riku(by his familiar horns), frowning." He sees us..." She tries to smile and wave.

Riku notices the junction box on the wall." He can't see in the dark."

With that, Azzurro unsheathes her huge shuriken and throws it at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and everything went dark.

Roman:"Don't let them get away!"

Riku:"Azzurro! The window!"

Roman:"Stop them!"( _The mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, can be heard by everyone inside._ )

Riku and Azzurro crash through the window(Riku is carrying Blake, while Azzurro, somehow carries Sun) and start running fast as they can, as the Paladin crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Riku and Azzurro run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of **backup**?!" Azzurro asked, while twirling in the air and spinning Sun while doing it.

Riku smiled at her as he grabs his Scroll and puts it to his ear as he continues to jump.

* * *

Ilivane and Weiss are leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator, when Ilivane grabs his scroll and listens to Riku's message.

Riku:(Scroll-call)" _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_

Sun:" _HEEEELLLLP!"_

Ilivane closes his scroll and looks at Weiss with a smile." Duty calls us." He runs out the door.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running after him, a little smile on her face as she does so.

* * *

Hero and Ruby were still besides the dumpster(which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned), with Hero staring at his Scroll.

Sun:" _Big robot! And it's big! Really big_!"

Hero then got serious, and entered 'Leader Mode'. "Let's go!" He runs off to join the fight.

"Oh, I am _not_ missing this!" Ruby runs after Hero, excited.

* * *

Oliver was back on his motorcycle, wearing his headphones with Verde looking at the Scroll in his hand over his shoulder. Yang and Neptune were also looking at Yang's scroll.

Sun:" _That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

Right on cue, behind them, Riku, Blake, Azzurro, and Sun are running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

Riku/Sun:"HURRYYYY!"

"I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Yeah, I got it." Oliver said, putting his scroll away. He looks back at Verde." Hang on!" Oliver circles his ride around, and drives off to follow them, as Verde holds on tightly.

"Uh..." Neptune looks after Oliver, in confusion.

"Let's roll!" Yang circles her bike around-much to Neptune's alarm-and drives after Oliver.

* * *

Riku, Azzurro, Blake, and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick _"Whoa!"_ before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Oliver and Verde are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Oliver yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Verde shouted.

Verde pulls out her weapon, Leaf Hollow(Spear) and aims it at Roman, but he notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Oh s**t! Jump!"

"Uh...Yes sir!"

The two jump, as Verde heads for Roman, and Oliver tries to maneuver his way through the cars. Oliver is hit by one of the flying cars, and is knocked away. Verde lands on the top of the Paladin and stabs her spear into the cockpit, almost hitting Roman, but it stops a few inches from his face.

"...Oh, you little b-"

Verde pulls it out and manuveurs her way around it, as Roman tries to get her off. Azzurro jumps onto a car and looks back on the scene, seeing her sister in trouble.

"Verde!" Azzurro pulls out her shuriken(Light Wind) and concentrates for a second, as the shuriken begins to spin, glowing brighter as it spins faster.

Azzurro leaps from the car and throws the shuriken at the Paladin, stunning it, but it also sends Verde flying off it.

"Oh no!" Azzurro screams out." Verde!"

Riku leaps in and catches the unconscious Verde, but also crashes into a car.

"Riku!" Blake shouted, as she paused in her car hopping to look back.

Azzurro, completely worried about her sister, hops after the two.

Yang and Neptune come riding in on their bike, as Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun pauses hopping and looks back.

"Neptune, hang on!"

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the gold Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll:

Weiss:" _Blake! I'm in position!"_

She twirls over a highway and lands in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Hero, already holding his Caliburn out.

The Paladin stands back up. Team RWBY falls in front of Hero and take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.

" _Freezer Burn_!" Ruby yells out.

Ruby and Blake jump back out as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Hero and Ruby, with both slashing at the metal with their weapons, causing it to falter.

" _Checkmate_!"

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosion merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

" _Ladybug_!" Ruby yells out, as she and Hero run into the fray.

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, however, the Paladin manages to dodge it in a mere second.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around the cabin, but seeing as he is struggling to reach her, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, one of the arms extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

" _Yang!_ " Hero calls out to her.

"Don't worry!" Ruby said." With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, however-

Paladin Computer System:" _Incoming: Flying Car!"_

Roman looked in confusion." Flying wha-"

Before he even knew it, the Paladin was hit by a car and was sent flying through two columns, to the surprise of Hero, the girls, and even Yang, who was caught off guard by this and calmed down.

Oliver:"Throw a car at me, I'll throw one _back!"_

They all look in the direction the flying car came from, and see Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver run towards them

"Guys!" Hero cheered, as the three joined up with him and the girls.

"Sorry I'm late, had to go get these two troublemakers right here." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Hey! Who are you calling a troublemaker!?" Oliver yelled, in outrage.

Riku looked Team RWBY, smiling." We saw your tag team attacks, they were nice." Riku had a few cuts on him and his clothes were torn a little. He looks back at Hero." Now let's show them some of our moves!"

"What about Verde and Azzurro?" Hero asked.

"Don't worry, I took them back to their home." Riku said.

"The girls are okay." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"Now let's beat this _dumbass_ already!" Oliver shouted.

Hero smiled and nodded happily." Yeah!"

Team HIRO got into position, as the Paladin slowly got up. Roman looks at the boys in annoyance, as the Paladin starts running towards them.

"Here he comes!" Blake shouted.

" _Meteor Shower_!" Hero yelled out.

Hero and Riku jump out of the way, as Ilivane tosses four daggers towards Oliver, who flips and in a slow motion state, attaches the first two, to his Grand Stars, and the other two, to his Second Stars. Oliver then lands and clenches his fist, which have now caught on fire, as he starts firing fire blasts at the Paladin, using quick jabs and quick kicks, causing the Paladin to falter around.

" _Husky!_ "

Oliver flips back, landing next to Riku. The two then charge at the Paladin moving at a fast rate, Roman barely has enough time to see them coming, as Riku comes in with Shingi To Giri and slashes at the Paladin, while Oliver comes from the side and punches the mech with full force. The two circle around and continue to attack, with Roman barely being able to hit them, as the two were moving at such a quick pace, that he could only see their afterimages.

Riku and Oliver stopped, and Roman finally got a good view of them. He fires at them, but Oliver jumps out of the way, as Riku maneuvers his way through the bullets and charges at the Paladin.

" _New Moon!_ " Hero yelled, running next to Riku.

Hero and Riku both launch themselves into the air and cross-slash at the Paladin, however they are only able to scratch, as Roman turns around and tries to stomp on Hero, but he jumps out of the way. Hero lands next to Ilivane.

"Hmm...with metal like that, we may have a problem." Ilivane said, examining the Paladin.

"We've barely been able to dent it!" Weiss said, running over to them

Oliver leaped back to them." I could say, we can just hit it really hard, and that would work."

"That sounds like something _you_ would do." Weiss said, mockingly.

Riku was knocked back to the others." Well, we better do something, or this is gonna go on forever!"

Hero looked around, at his tired friends, and over at Ruby, Blake, and Yang, who were still trying to damage the Paladin. Hero closed his eyes in thought."( _If we keep this up, we'll tire ourselves out, giving Roman a chance to take us out. Unless..._ )" Hero suddenly opens his eye in realization." That's it!"

"Have you thought of something?" Ilivane said, smiling.

"Yes!" Hero said." Everyone, get back!"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stopped attacking and jumped back.

"Ilivane, give us some cover!"

"Yes sir!"

Ilivane throws five daggers in front of them, and a huge ice wall erupts from several glyphs, separating Hero and the others from Roman.

"What's up Hero?" Ruby said, as she, Blake, and Yang run towards him and the others.

"I thought of a way on how to beat the Paladin!" Hero said.

"Really!?" Oliver said, surprised.

"Yeah!" Hero said, smiling

* * *

Roman was on the other side of the ice wall, getting impatient.

"Uh...kids? I'm getting a little bored here!" Roman said, annoyed." Can we _please_ hurry this up! I have some very _important_ business to take care of!"

Suddenly, the ice wall broke apart and mist surrounds Roman.

"Ugh...this again?"

Then, Hero comes out, running towards the Paladin, by himself. Roman chuckles, seeing the young Huntsmen come running at him.

" _Sakura Rain!_ " Hero yelled out.

Riku and Blake launch themselves out of the mist and come down together, and cuts off the left arm entirely.

" _Red Crown!_ "

Ruby comes running up to Hero, as he grabs her arm, spins around a few times and then launches Ruby in Roman's direction. Ruby uses her speed to accelerate into a red blur and flies past the right arm of the Paladin, cutting it off completely.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman charges at Hero.

" _Royals!_ "

Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of Ilivane's aim, and a single dagger throw through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ilivane and Weiss uses ice attacks, as it completely envelops the robot's body.

"And to finish it off... _Shooting Star!_ "

Oliver and Yang come running out, at fast speed, thanks to Weiss using glyphs to accelerate their movement, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the double speed and power of Yang's fists and Oliver's kicks, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

Roman gets up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off." _Just_ got this thing cleaned..."

He looks up in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fires a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Ladies, Street Rats, Ice Queen..."

Weiss:"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Oliver quickly charges in, with fist raised to strike the outlaws...only to break their image as if made out a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. Hero, Riku, and Team RWBY run up to Oliver's side. Oliver chuckles at the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchmen." Ilivane said, walking up to them with a smile.

"Haha...Yeah. I guess she really made your plans... _fall apart_!" Oliver said, smiling and trying to act cool.

"No. Just...no." Yang simply states, as Weiss placed her hand to her head, Ruby giggles, Ilivane smiles, and Riku starts walking away, with Blake following behind.

"Hey! _You_ always do it!" Oliver said, getting mad.

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Yes, and this was one of those times." Oliver said, walking away.

"Whatever..." Yang followed behind.

"Honestly, both of you are bad at jokes." Weiss said, Walking behind the others.

"Neither are you, Miss Schnee." Ilivane said, following her.

Weiss:"Quiet you!"

Hero and Ruby smiled at each other, and quickly catch up with their respected teams.

"Wait...Where are Sun and Neptune?" Hero asked.

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the " _A Simple Wok Noodle House_ " eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked.

"Probably." Sun said.

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This was long overdue! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, the reason for the long wait were a few things:**

 **1\. Character Profiles.**

 **2\. Start of Volume 1-FINAL MIX.**

 **3\. Tag Team Attacks.**

 **Speaking of tag team, these are the names of the guys tag attacks: These are also...my pairing names for the boys, not saying they 'swing' that way.**

 **Hero x Riku= Waxing Crescent, New Moon**

 **Hero x Ilivane=Radiant Knights**

 **Ilivane x Riku=Sunset**

 **Ilivane x Oliver=Meteor Shower**

 **Riku x Oliver=Dingo, Husky**

 **Now here are the ship names for Team HIRO and Team RWBY:**

 **Hero x Ruby=Red Crown**

 **Ilivane x Weiss=Royals**

 **Riku x Blake=Sakura Rain, Cherry Blossom**

 **Oliver x Yang=Shooting Star**

 **As for what happened to Azzurro and Verde, this won't be the last time we see them. The girls, along with their older sister Rosso will return in the future.**

 **I will say this, the most difficult part of the of the whole chapter, was the Paladin battle. Other than that, I'm really sorry the chapter took so long. But I promise new chapters will be coming back regularly.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward!_**


	11. Chapter 5: New Study

**Chapter 5: New Study**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Students Dorm.)**

Hero wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the door of Team HIRO's dorm. He slowly gets up and out of bed, as he walks to the door. The knocking continues, waking up the rest of the team, as Ilivane took off his sleep mask and looked up, Riku slowly got up, and Oliver was half-awake.

Hero opens the door, and sees two Atlas soldiers, just standing at the doorway.

"Hero Arthurus?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Uh, yes sir." Hero said, trying not to sound nervous." Can I help you?"

"Sorry to interrupt your morning, but you and your team need to come with us." The other soldier said.

Hero looked back at the rest of his team, who were also looking at him with confusion, except for Oliver, who fell off his bed and onto the floor, still asleep.

* * *

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin was looking at footage of the battle between the guys, Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune, but he was only looking at the footage that was centered on Team HIRO. Ozpin viewed it, while Glynda was scolding the boys. Ironwood was simply drinking from a mug, and was watching.

" _You_ endangered, innocent _civilians!_ " Glynda said, with anger in her voice.

"We're sorry..." Hero said, looking down as he and his team were standing in a straight line.

"Last night, we got several calls from the police, that _several_ of our students, were in battle with a Atlesian Paladin!" She then looked at the boys." Why were you boys fighting a Paladin!?"

"Well..." Ilivane tried to explain." We just happened to be-"

"There was a reason why we were fighting the Paladin." Hero said.

"And what reason is that?" Glynda said, eyeing the four.

"Well..."

Hero looked at his teammates, who were looking at him with a ' _Are you sure?_ " look. Hero nodded and looked back at Glynda.

"We were getting information on the White Fang and the one behind the Dust robberies."

"What!?" Ironwood said, in surprise.

"We thought...we could stop whatever they were doing, so we tried to take matters into our own hands, and... Tried to bring Roman Torchwick in...and, also figure out why the White Fang were working for him."

Riku looked at Hero and spoke." I snuck into one of the White Fang's regular meetings and saw the Paladin there. Apparently, Torchwick got his hands on one from someone. I acted and tried to take him on, but I got too over confident."

Ozpin turns of the recording and takes a sip from his coffee mug.

"What were you boys, _thinking!?_ " Glynda said, completely surprised.

"We didn't mean to get civilians hurt..."

"What you boys did, was reckless and irresponsible!" Ironwood said." As Huntsmen, it is your duty to protect the innocent, _**not**_ endanger them."

The four went silent, As Oliver growled.

Ironwood turned to Ozpin." Ozpin, this can't go unnoticed, we have to deal with this right now."

"And, just what are _you_ suggesting, General?" Glynda said, looking at him.

"I mean, what if these boys go off and cause something like this again?" Ironwood turns to Ozpin." What if they cause something like this again? We can't have Vale in panic because a couple of boys want to play Huntsmen."

Oliver growled at Ironwood's comment.

"Are you suggesting we kick them out of Beacon!?"

"That's an option. Putting them under solitary confinement won't stop them from doing this again."

"And what makes you so sure they wi-"

Ozpin:" Glynda."

Glynda turned and looked at Ozpin." Professor Ozpin."

The four looked at their headmaster, worried that they actually might get kicked out of Beacon because of their actions and _false actions_.

"Are you going to kick us out of Beacon, sir?" Hero said, nervous and shaking in panic.

Both Glynda and Ironwood looked at Ozpin for his answer.

"...Not today, Mr. Arthurus." Ozpin said, calmly.

The four relax, as Ilivane fainted.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood protested.

"General Ironwood. I do agree that this type of problem, could cause panic in Vale and put the people of the kingdom, the people of _all_ the kingdoms in a state of fear." Ozpin then looked at the four again." However, Team HIRO also went back and helped any civilian that was injured during their battle with the Paladin. These boys, followed their creed as Huntsmen, and protected the innocent, from a larger threat."

"So that means..." Oliver said.

"Just this once, I'll over look this."

"Yes!" Oliver cheered.

"Thank you, sir!" Hero said.

"But, I will say this: The next time you four find any information, regarding the White Fang,(he then gave them a concerned look)don't be afraid to come to me. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsmen, it is my duty to help and protect others."

"Yes sir." Riku said.

Ozpin pulled up the time from his desk." Now then, don't you boys have Combat Class at 10:00? I suggest you four hurry to the Auditorium before your late."

"And that includes you too, Mr. Panterra." Glynda said, eyeing the young Huntsmen.

"Yeah, yeah!" Oliver said, as he turned and walked out, as Riku dragged Ilivane to the elevator. Hero bows to the three and follows his team. The four leave Ozpin's office, going down the elevator.

Ironwood looked back at Ozpin." So that's it, whenever your students cause a scene like that, you'll over look it."

"How could he discipline them for something they didn't even do!?" Glynda protested.

"I know they were lying about the investigation, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they were seen, by civilians, fighting the Paladin!"

"And they stopped it, before it could cause more damage!"

Ironwood looked back at Ozpin." All I will say, is that I hope you know what your doing." He said, as Ozpin got up from his seat and walked over to the window of his office, looking out and still holding his mug.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Hallway.)**

Team HIRO is walking through the halls of Beacon, on their way to class.

" _*sighs*_... Damn it." Oliver growled, as he walked on ahead of his teammates, arms folded behind his head.

"Honestly Oliver, aren't you done pouting already?" Ilivane said with a smile.

"Everytime that Ironwood guy opened his mouth, I wanted to send him flying."

"You better hope no one from Atlas hears you say that." Riku said.

"Am _I_ the only one pissed, that were taking the fall for Team RWBY, and those _dumbasses!?_ "

"Remember what I said Oliver, anger can lead to bad skin." Ilivane said, still holding a fake smile.

"Gah!" Oliver started hitting his head on the wall.

"Oliver, will you please stop causing a scene."

"I'm sorry Oliver." Hero said." It was my idea to take the fall for Ruby and the others. I'm sorry."

Oliver stopped and looked at the ground for a second, before getting up." Don't apologize, dude. You did the right thing."

Hero smiled." Thanks Oliver."

"Let's just be grateful that we didn't get kicked out of the academy." Ilivane said, walking on ahead.

"He's right, now let's hurry to class. I don't want be late again because Oliver was wasting time." Riku said, following Ilivane.

"Hey, how many times do I have to say _I'm sorry!_ " Oliver shouted, following the two.

Hero chuckles." I'm glad to see their not mad about anything." Hero quickly caught up to his teammates.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Auditorium Stage.)**

The boys enter the Auditorium and walk over to the seated students. Team RWBY is seated above Team JNPR, while Sun and Neptune are seated near their teammates, Scarlet and Sage, Team CRDL was seated in front of Team SSSN, and two other teams were also seated with the students, lastly, Mercury and Emerald came in and seated themselves next to Team RWBY. Both RWBY and JNPR(excluding Blake, who is reading a book)are conversing, until a voice calls out to them.

Oliver:" Yo geeks!"

They all turn their attention to the guys(Blake still doesn't take her eyes away from her book), as Oliver waves to them.

" _Yay_ , you guys are here." Weiss said, sounding sarcastic, as she and Yang looked at the boys with glares.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would say:(imitates Weiss) _Hey guys! Thank you for taking the fall for us, even if it meant the chances of you all getting expelled!_ " Oliver said, gesturing while trying to imitate Weiss.

"I do not sound like that!"

"That's how you sound to me." Oliver said, as he sat down.

"You guys almost got expelled?" Ruby asked.

"Not really. Professor Ozpin let us off easy." Riku said, sitting down next to Oliver. He looks over at Blake, still not paying attention.

"Yeah, but that Ironwood guy was intent on kicking us out!" Oliver said, angry.

"Sorry..."Ruby said, feeling guilty.

"Don't apologize Ruby." Ilivane said, smiling." It was Hero's idea."

"Really?" Yang asked, turning to Hero, as he laughed in embarrassment.

"I...uh...well..." Hero tried to say.

"And, he's also the one who suggested that we go after you four." Oliver said, not paying attention to the others.

Ruby looked at Hero and smiled." Thanks Hero."

"It was nothing." Hero said, smiling back.

"Still, I'm just glad you guys weren't expelled." Pyrrha said." Especially with all the damage we caused to the cafeteria, and all the times Oliver has made you all late, and the time Oliver destroyed Professor Port's-"

" _Yeah_ Pyrrha, I screwed up a lot this year," Oliver said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Heck, I'm surprised Oliver hasn't been kicked out yet." Jaune said.

"You wanna get smacked!?" Oliver said, turning to Jaune and raising his fist.

"Ah! _N-No!"_

Sun:" Sup' losers!"

Sun and Neptune appear, with Sun waving to them.

"Oh _yay_ , monkey-boy and Neptune." Oliver said, not caring for their arrival.

"What's his problem?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, don't mind him." Ilivane said, smiling." He's just having a bad morning.

"Shut up." Oliver said.

" _Yeah_." Sun walked over to Blake." Anyway, last night went off great! When do we head out again?"

" _Again?"_ Riku said, getting up and turning to Sun." Sorry, but that, what you all did last night, isn't happening again!"

"Says who?

"Says me, and my teammates!"

Oliver:"I am not with him!

"Look silver-spikey, I-"

"And another thing, stop calling me _silver-spikey!_ It's annoying!"

"Well, don't you think the girls found it annoying when you messed up their mission!?"

"A mission that you should have stopped!"

"We were trying to stop that Torchwick guy!"

" _You all_ could have gotten killed!"

"No thanks to you!"

"Says who!?"

"Says me, and Neptune!"

Neptune:" I am not with him."

Once again, Riku and Sun were glaring at each other.

"Ooh, fight! Fight!" Nora cheered.

"Your not helping, Nora." Ren said.

"I'm already liking this place." Mercury said, watching the little scene.

" _You_ would enjoy this." Emerald commented.

"Come on, you guys." Yang said, getting between the two." We don't need a fight happening right now."

The two continue to glare, until Sun backs off and walks off, with Neptune waving to the others and follows him. Riku sighs and sits back down with his teammates, as Yang sits back down and looks over to Blake, who is still reading her book.

"Crisis averted, huh Blake?" Yang asked her, finally snapping Blake out of her trance.

"Huh?" Blake looked at Yang and then at the guys." W-When did the guys get here?"

" _They've_ been here for a while, _you've_ been entranced by your book." Yang said, smiling.

"Oh..."

"What's up? You've been quiet all morning."

"Well..."

Before Blake could answer Yang's question, the teacher arrives.

Nathan:" Alright children, class is in session! I'm sorry that I took so long, I had to get my...notes and studies together. But now, I'm all set, so let's get this lesson started!"

All the students look down at the auditorium stage, and sees the man in the blue trench come walking in.

"You all can call me, Professor Nathan!" He said

"Huh?" Jaune looked in confusion.

"But...I thought Miss Goodwitch was our teacher for this class?" Ilivane said, also confused.

Mercury got a good look at Nathan, and looked surprised. Mercury then looks over at Emerald." Whoa! Is that who I think it is!?"

"It is...We gotta tell Cinder about this." Emerald said, also looking concerned.

"Excuse me, sir?" Weiss raised her hand, calling out to Nathan, getting his attention.

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" He asked.

Ilivane:"Oh, he says it too."

"Sir, isn't Miss Goodwitch supposed to be teaching this class?"

"Yes, she was. However, starting today, I am your new Combat Class teacher!" He gave her a thumbs up

"And we're just now hearing about this, because?"

"Anyway, let me do role call first." Nathan pulled out a tablet and walked around the stage, ignoring Weiss' question.

"Did...Did he just ignore me!?"

"I think so, Miss Schnee." Ilivane said, smiling as Weiss growls.

"Now let's see... From Beacon academy, we have: Team RWBY. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, put that book away." Nathan said, as Yang got the book from her, only to see that Blake was looking at her scroll the whole time, which she quickly puts away." And Yang Xiao Long." As he called out their names, Nathan is adding their team name and their names to a list on his tablet.

After a while, Nathan gets done putting down everyone's name, and shows a list of the team names to the students.

Everyone looks at the screen in curiosity.

"What's up with this list?" Oliver asked.

"Um, Professor Nathan?" Pyrrha raised her hand." What is the purpose behind the-"

"Behind this!?" Nathan said, pointing to the screen." This is today's lesson." He begins walking around the stage." As you all know, the Vytal Festival is at the end of this year, and it seems that all the students in this class are going to compete in the tournament, so I was tasked to give you all training, but I decided to try something different."

"Something different?" Hero asked.

"Yes. I was thinking more of a...Mini Tournament."

"Mini Tournament?" Ilivane asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, I have decided that for class, we will hold some mock battles. You know, to give you kids a true taste of the Vytal Festival experience." He looked at all the students and smiled." So...Why don't we get started."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! As you all read, this and the next two chapters are going to be a three part story arc I made for Volume 2. This story arc will also introduce two new teams into the overall story.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	12. Chapter 6: One With Your Soul

**Chapter 6: One With Your Soul**

* * *

 **(Student Dorms)**

Cinder was in the room she, Mercury and Emerald were staying in, during their stay at Beacon. She was looking through her scroll at files she had acquired. Cinder then looks out the window, at the clear blue sky, on a beautiful day.

"Hmm, only a few weeks left...until spring _truly_ arrives." Cinder says, as she grins evilly." The 6 days of Spring..."

She listened to the sound of the wind blowing past the trees, causing them to rustle. Cinder suddenly gets a message on her scroll. She picks it up, and it only says: _ **" The Relic has been spotted"**_. Cinder smiles at this and looks out the window.

"Today...may be very eventful."

* * *

 **(Beacon: Auditorium.)**

Nathan walks around the stage, looking at his tablet, as the students watch him.

"Hmm, I can't quite put my finger on it, but something about this new teacher gives off a... _Unique_ aura." Ilivane said.

"What do you mean?" Hero asked.

"I mean, he has this strange unique aura around him. He feels different from all the other professors around here."

"What are you on about?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, just talking about things you wouldn't understand." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"If your explaining it, then of course I won't understand it." Oliver said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, class!" Nathan yelled out, getting everyone's attention." Let's get started!(He taps his tablet)First, some tips. The Vytal Festival will have three types of battles: Team Battles, Tag Battles, and my personal favorite: One-on-One Battles. These are the type of fights we will see today."

"Excuse me, Professor Nathan?" Weiss said, raising her hand." Are you sure it's alright, to be giving us information for the tournament?"

"Don't worry Ms. Schnee, Ozpin already gave me the go ahead. Now, let's get started with a one-on-one battle." He looks at his tablet." And the rest of your teachers have given me permission, to keep you all for the rest of the day. That means... You little kiddies belong to me for now."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"First battle: Soulia Aqua of Team SOUL, versus Hero Arthurus of Team HIRO!"

"He ignored me _again_..." Weiss grumbled.

"M-Me!?" Hero asked, in surprise, pointing to himself.

"Is their anyone else here named Hero? Come on down!"

Hero slowly got up and walks down to the stage.

"Good luck, Hero!" Ruby cheered.

"Kick some ass!" Oliver yelled.

Hero arrived on the auditorium stage, and looked around.

"He...looks a little scared." Blake said, looking at Hero.

"He's probably just nervous, that's all." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. Hero's got this!" Ruby said.

"Break their legs!" Nora yelled out.

Hero's opponent came walking out, it was a young girl with short light blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She walked onto the stage.

"Hello, my name is Soulia Aqua, leader of Team SOUL." She said, introducing herself.

"Ah! M-My name is H-Hero Arthurus, leader of Team HIRO. Nice to meet you." Hero bowed.

"Your nervous, are you?"

"Uh...Yes ma'am.

"Hehe... You and me both." Soulia smiled at him.

"Alright class, watch the fight closely, and make sure you take some notes." Nathan said, smiling at the students.

Both Hero and Soulia took out their weapons(Soulia used tonfa blades, with Dust compartments in the handles), as the two got ready to battle.

"The first one, who's Aura gauge completely drops to zero, is the loser!" Nathan looked at the class." Ready...Fight!"

Soulia quickly turns her tonfas towards Hero and starts shooting at him. Hero quickly tries to out run the bullets, but Soulia charges at him, only for Hero to dodge each would be slash with Caliburn. Hero then tries to counter, but Soulia flips over and kicks him from behind, sending Hero across the stage. He quickly gets up and pulls out Blue Wave, which he uses to cast a line at the ground next to Soulia, causing him to rocket towards her.

Hero then tried to land a hit on her, but Soulia quickly moves out of the way, causing Hero to hit the ground. Soulia twirls around and charges at Hero again. However, Hero uses Blue Wave to zoom past her and attack from behind, but Soulia slides under him. Soulia quickly turns as Hero charges at her, the two go from blow to blow, with Soulia dodging all of the would be blows with her tonfas, and Hero does the same.

Soulia jumps back and gets into a stance, Hero notices this and quickly jumps back, only for Soul to look up and quickly shoot two shots at Hero, knocking him away. However, Hero quickly land on his feet, only to be kicked in the face by Soulia, who flips back. Suddenly, Hero jumps back up and cast a line on Soulia, rocketing himself to her, hitting her with the handle of his sword, pushing her back.

"Alright, Hero made a comeback!" Oliver cheered.

"But that Soulia is quite the opponent." Riku said." Ilivane, which academy does she come from?"

"Let's see..." Ilivane looked at his scroll." It seems she's from the Atlas Academy. Her team is the top of their class."

"Oh, so she's a big shot from Atlas, huh?" Oliver said.

"Hey, your really good with that sword!" Soulia said to Hero, breathing heavily." To be able to swing a sword like that, you probably have a strong soul!"

"H-Huh!?"

Soulia got her tonfas ready, as her eyes glowed blue." Here I come! No more playing around!" She charged at him, as Hero got ready to defend.

Nathan:" Match over!"

"What!?" Soulia yelled out, as she stopped, and looked over at Nathan." How can the match be over!?"

"Look at your scroll and see for yourself." Nathan said.

Soulia pulls out her scroll and sees that Hero's Aura gauge was almost empty. Hero had his scroll out, and saw this as well.

"As you can see, Mr. Arthurus' Aura gauge is nearly depleted." Nathan said, walking around." In the tournament, if your opponent's Aura gauge is near empty, that's a clear cut sign that they've lost the fight, and it would be mere suicide if they continued fighting." Nathan then looks at Hero." This is a sign, that Mr. Arthurus has a very weak Aura guard."

"He's just weak in general!" Cardin said, as his teammates joined him in a laugh.

"Oh..." Hero lowered his weapon and head in shame.

"Anyway, The winner of this battle is: Soulia Aqua!" Nathan said, as Soulia put her weapons away.

"That was a... pretty good match!" Soulia bowed.

"Ah...Yeah." Hero said, still sad.

"What's wrong? Are you sad about losing?"

"Ah, well..."

Soulia looked at Hero for a second and smiled, as she walked over to him, and placed her hand on his cheek, causing Hero to look up at her.

"You may have lost the battle in terms of Aura, but in terms of soul, you are the true winner." Soulia said, smiling at him.

"My soul?"

"Yep. You have a strong soul, and it will lead you to victory one day. So don't be sad, because from where I see it, your the real champion here." She winked at him and left.

"My soul..." Hero looked at Caliburn and smiled." I guess...I've got a lot of work to do!"

Soulia walked back up to the other students and to her team. Hero slowly put Caliburn away and walked back up to his team.

"That fight, was boring." Mercury said, looking unimpressed.

"It wasn't gonna be good at all. The kid's Aura level is weak, so of course he would lose." Emerald said.

"Even I knew that, _great_ Emerald."

" _Whatever_." Emerald rolled her eyes.

Hero rejoined his friends." Hey guys!"

Oliver got up and caught his leader/friend in a headlock." Haha! You were great out there!"

"I second that notion!" Ilivane said, smiling.

Riku nodded, smiling as well.

Hero sat down. Ruby went over and sat next to him.

"You were so awesome out there, Hero!" Ruby cheered.

"Hehe...Thanks Ruby." Hero said, embarrassed.

"Your awfully happy for someone who just lost." Yang said.

"Well, I am sad, but I want to keep trying. I want to be as useful to you all, no matter what!"

"He's made his cause." Riku said." And as a team, it is our duty to follow our leader."

"Well said, Riku." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Oliver yelled." Nothing can take us on!"

"Now then, on to our next battle." Nathan said, looking at his tablet." Riku Okamiden, of Team HIRO Vs Sun Wukong, of Team SSSN!"

"Oh! Quite the interesting match _this_ will be." Ilivane said.

Riku looks over at Sun, who is also sitting with his team, also looking at him. The two glare at each other, with Blake sitting in a row that just happened to be between the two, as she looks at both and frowns.

"Yeah...What a _surprise_." Riku said.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Yeah, I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but I promise you that the next chapter will be better.**

 **Now for the team that was introduced: Team SOUL. As of right now, we only have the leader, Soulia Aqua. The rest of the team will be revealed later on in the volume.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward!_**


	13. Chapter 7: A Rare Sight

**Chapter 7:A Rare Sight**

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms.)**

Team HIRO's room was completely in dark, the only light in the room, was the light coming from the window. Riku, sat on his bed, curled up and looked out at the setting sun, with sorrow in his eyes. He buried his head, as voices echoed through his head.

Blake:" _Sun!"_

Neptune:" _What the heck is wrong with you!?_

Jaune:" _It was almost as if, he was trying to kill him..."_

Riku clutches his head, as more voices echo in his mind, voices of others in distraught, anger, and sadness. As all of the voices start colliding with each other, the strongest and loudest echo, of a wolf's howl, rings in his head.

Nathan:" _All right class, let's begin our second battle_!

* * *

 **(Beacon Auditorium.)**

Riku opened his eyes, as he stood face to face with Sun on the stage. Nathan walked around the stage, looking at his tablet.

Blake is reading a book, when Yang slides over to her.

"So, Riku Vs Sun! Who are _you_ rooting for?" Yang asked her teammate.

Blake remained silent, still looking at her book.

"Blake?" Yang tried to get her attention." Hey? You there, Blake?" She still didn't respond. Yang then got in close to her"(takes a deep breath)... _ **Blake**_!"

Yang's scream snaps Blake out of her trance." _Ah!_ " She turns to Yang." Yang! Can you please _not_ do that!"

"Hey, your the one who's in her own _little_ world." Yang said, smiling." So, did you get any information on Torchwick?"

"What? I...uh.." Blake tried to explain." I'm w-watching the battles, like everyone else."

Yang snatched the book away, and took Blake's scroll out of it, as she shows it to her." Watching the battles, huh?"

"I...can explain." Blake said, trying to explain herself."

"Hehehe..." Yang tossed the scroll back to her." It's alright. Your concerned, that's all."

Blake sighs, and puts her scroll." I'm sorry."

"Hey, come on. Everythin-"

Oliver:" Go _Riku_!

Oliver's cheer, interrupted Yang and Blake's conversation, as Yang looks at him, annoyed and looks back at Blake, smiling.

"Anyway, I know your determined, but don't let it rule your life." Yang said, as she turned back to watch.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blake tried to ask, but Yang changes the subject.

"So, Riku and Sun are going to fight each other. Who are you rooting for?" Yang smirked.

"Uh, well..." Blake tried to explain, as Yang giggled.

Nathan checked his tablet." Let's see, Team SSSN is a team from the Shade Academy, and same with this team as well."He pulls up the stats of another team." Team RARE. Lead by, Randy Liontari." He continued looking at his profile, and found something that surprised him." His Semblance...hmm, very _interesting_." Nathan looked away from his tablet, and turned to the two students." Alright boys, pull out your weapons so we can begin."

Sun pulled out Ryui Bang and Jingu Bang, and looked at Riku." You _scared_ , Riku?"

Riku unsheathes Shingi-To-Giri." Not at _all."_

Both get ready to fight, as Nathan walked out of the stage." Same rules apply for this match that went for the last one! If your Aura gauge reaches zero, or if it is at its lowest point, you lose the match." Riku and Sun didn't say anything, and continued glaring at each other."Ready... _Fight_!"

Both charged at each other, as Sun tries to hit him with a side hit, but Riku kicks him back and runs towards him. Sun shoots at him, but Riku deflects the bullets, as he attacks with his blade, but Sun deflects every would-be hit, with his weapon. Sun then jumps back and combines his nunchucks into its staff mode, as he goes in to attack Riku, but he dodges every hit with his blade, until their weapons collide and the two enter a struggle.

"Let me ask you something!" Sun said, trying to push Riku back." Why do you hate the White Fang!?"

"My reasons, have nothing to do with you!" Riku said, pushing Sun back.

"Just asking. Because you can be really annoying with your little tantrums!"

Riku kicks him back and charges at Sun, but Sun holds back the would-be blow with his staff.

"I'm just saying, Blake must find it annoying as well, putting up with your attitude." Sun said.

"Enough talking!"

Sun jumped over Riku and slaps the back of his head." Hey, your the one talking, not me." Riku turns to hit him, but Sun jumps over him, and kicks Riku from behind. Riku regains his footing and stands his ground, only for Sun to jump over him again, and slap the back of his head." I'm just saying, your little beef with the White Fang is really dumb."

"What!?" Riku glared at him.

"What's that monkey-bastard up to?" Oliver said, watching the fight.

"Yeah, it's almost like he's trying to annoy Riku." Ruby said.

"That is what he's doing, little Ruby" Ilivane said, getting their attention.

"Really!?"

"Yes. Sun is trying to use Riku's anger as a weapon to defeat him. That's why he's provoking him." Ilivane looked back at the battle." And sadly, his plan may work."

Sun smashes his palms together, creating two outline clones that dash towards Riku, colliding with him. Riku is left blind for a bit, giving Sun the chance to land a blow on him, sending Riku back." You never did answer my first question. Why do you hate the White Fang?"

"Stop asking me that!" Riku yelled, trying to open his eyes.

"What? Because they killed your _mommy_?" Sun jumped around him.

"What..." Riku said, opening his eyes.

"Yeah i said it." Sun stopped." You hate the White Fang, because they killed your mom?"

"Shut up Sun..."

"Hey, I'm just trying to understand _why_ you hate them."

Riku charges at Sun, trying to land a blow on him, but Sun side steps around him and kicks Riku, sending him to the ground.

Riku tries to get up, as Sun looks down at him." So basically, you vent all of your anger on the White Fang, and take it out on Faunus!? People like you, annoy me!

"Shut up!" Riku yelled, trying to get up."

"You think your some _all mighty_ rebel that's standing against the White Fang, for a noble cause! Your not a hero! Your not a vigilante! Your nothing but a coward and a bully!"

"I said shut up!" Riku shouted, now glaring hatefully at Sun." You don't understand _anything_ about _me_!"

"And, all of this, over some stupid _vendetta_!? You know something, for someone who's trying to avenge their mother, you barely talk about her."

"Just shut up!" Riku yelled out, getting more angry, not knowing his horns were slowly growing out, almost becoming visible.

"Shut the hell up, you _monkey-bastard_!" Oliver shouted, trying to jump down to the fight. if it weren't for Hero and Jaune holding him back.

"Oliver, please calm down!" Hero said, trying to stop him. Yang looked at Blake, who had a look of fear and concern on her face.

"To you, she's probably just an _excuse,_ for you to act like a complete _jerk_ to everyone!" Sun yelled out.

"Shut up..."Riku said, clenching his fist.

"You don't even care! You _**never**_ loved her!"

Riku's eyes shot open. Everything around him, was closed out. The sounds of Sun, his friends, and everyone else was fading away." I..." The thoughts of, a burning house, a woman on the ground, dead and in a pool of blood, shadow silhouettes in a sea of flames, and a younger him, outside the burning house, screaming out. These thoughts continue to play over and over in his mind, getting faster, the final memory he remembers, is his younger self, standing in front of the ruins, his eyes glowing red.

"Riku! Get up and kick this guys ass!" Oliver yelled out.

"He's already out." Mercury said." The monkey guy already won the match."

"Riku..." Hero said, concerned.

"Aw man, I think I went to far." Sun said, worried.

Riku picked up his blade, and slowly gets up.

"Hey Riku, look i didn't mean to say that." Sun said, as he about to walk towards him.

Suddenly, Nathan looked at his tablet, and saw that Riku's aura guard was going out of control. Riku pointed his blade at Sun.

Sun was surprised, when he saw Riku's face: His teeth were now sharp like a monster, his horns now, completely visible to everyone, and his eyes were crimson red(similar to Yang) his eye pupils, sharp, like a wild animal gone savage.

The entire class was surprised by this, with Hero and the others looking in surprise, Blake in fear, and Ilivane looking at the scene, normally.

"Sun! Get away from him, _now_!" Nathan shouted to Sun.

Riku let out a yell and charged at Sun, who got ready to defend himself. Riku swung his blade at Sun, only for him to block it with his staff. However, Riku kept striking away, with Sun being pushed back and having to keep his guard up against Riku, who wasn't stopping.

"What...What's gotten into Riku?" Ruby said, still surprised and a little scared.

"I don't know..." Oliver said, shocked." He's never acted like this before."

"It's almost as if...He's fighting out of pure rage." Hero said, still looking at the fight.

"Riku..." Blake said, looking Riku in concern.

Riku then knocks Ryui Bang and Jingu Bang out of Sun's hands, and then he kicks him, hard enough to the point his Aura guard breaks apart. Sun hits the ground, and barely tries get up, but Riku goes in and cuts Sun's right arm and left leg, causing Sun to scream out in pain.

"Oh my god..." Ilivane said, completely speechless.

Riku lift up his blade, as he was about to land a possible fatal blow...

?: _"Don't let your hatred consume you."_

Riku snaps out of his rage, with his crimson eyes becoming purple again, and his facial features returning to normal. Riku looks down at Sun, who is badly injured, shocking him, as he drops his blade." What did I..."

Blake gets up and hurries down to the stage, with the rest of Team SSSN following shortly behind.

"Come on!" Hero said, as he quickly got up and ran off, with Ilivane and Oliver following him.

"Fascinating..." Nathan said, quietly as Blake came running towards the two young men.

"Sun...I" Riku tried to say, still in shock by his actions.

"Sun!" Blake runs over to him and comes to his aid." Sun, are you alright!?"

Team SSSN arrives and quickly hurry over to their leader.

"Sun!" Neptune said, concerned about his friend, as Sage and Scarlet also had looks of concern.

"Argh!" Sun yelled out in pain.

Hero:" Riku!"

Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver ran to Riku's side." Are you okay!?" Hero asked, worried.

"What did I... What did I do..." Riku said, still in shock.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Neptune yelled out at Riku, with anger in his voice.

"I..I..."

"Whoa..." Ruby said, still in the stands with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"W-Was that really Riku just now?" Pyrrya asked.

"It was almost as if, he was trying to kill him..." Jaune said, almost sounding scared.

"Hey, this wouldn't have happened, if your monkey-leader have kept pressuring Riku!" Oliver said, defending his teammate.

"Of course, _your_ defending _him!_ " Neptune yelled at him." You've never liked Sun to begin with!"

"What's _that_ have to do with this!?"

"He tried to kill Sun!"

"You don't know what your talking about!"

"I don't!?" Neptune said, glaring at Oliver.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Nathan said, as he walked over to Sun." If you want to fight about this, then save it for the tournament."

"But he-" Neptune tried to argue, but stood down.

Nathan kneels down, and examines Sun's injuries." Oh come now. These are just small little wounds, you'll be okay." He got up." Someone take Mr. Wukong to the infirmary, so his wounds can be patch up." Sage nodded, and helped him up, taking Sun to the infirmary, as Scarlet and Neptune follow in behind." As for the rest of you, this will end our first day of class. Thank you all for making my first day... _Very eventful_. Be sure to be back tomorrow, we're continuing our mock battles, so don't be late!" Nathan left after saying that.

Everyone turn their eyes to Riku, who was still shocked by his actions. Riku snapped out of his daze and looked at the others, who were giving him looks of concern.

"I...I'm sorry..." Riku quickly ran out.

"Riku!" Hero called out, as he held out his hand.

Ilivane looked at Blake, who was looking in the direction Riku ran in, worried.

A student with a shield on his back, was looking at the scene.

"He's just like me. His abilities are also a _curse_." The student gets up and leaves with the rest of his team.

Hero picks up Shingi-To-Girir, and looks back at Ilivane and Oliver, with concern for his friend.

* * *

 **( _Present Time._ Student Dorms.)**

Riku opens his eyes and looks out the window, seeing the moon.

"I must have dozed off..."Riku said, as he slowly got up. He looks around the room, which is still dark and the only light in the room is coming from the window." Guess the guys haven't returned yet..."

Riku looks at his hand and then back at the moon." I...Lost myself." Riku gripped his hand tight." I don't want to be a _monster._ I don't want to..."

Through a crack in the door, Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver watch their teammate, completely concerned about him. Ilivane places a hand on Hero's shoulder, shaking his head. Oliver puts his hands in his pockets and walks off, with Ilivane slowly following him. Hero slowly closes the door, looking at his friend, in sadness.

* * *

Cinder was looking at the recorded footage of Soulia, during her battle with Hero. She closes the recording and looks at Emerald, who is looking through her scroll.

"Quite fascinating. And, you said she was a student from Atlas, correct?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah. And get this, her team is the top of their class back at Atlas." Mercury said, while doing push-ups.

"Also interesting." Cinder said, smiling evilly." Emerald, add her to the list."

"Wait, your making her a possible candidate?" Emerald asked.

"Of course. And if she isn't a candidate, she can still be of great use to us." Cinder then gets up, and walks past the two." Now on to our second subject. Are you certain, you both saw the Old Relic?"

" _Saw him_? The guy's literally teaching a class here." Mercury said.

"He's here, Cinder. And he might be here looking for us." Emerald said.

"That's...good." Cinder said, smiling.

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other in confusion and back at Cinder." How is this a _good_ thing?" Emerald asked.

"You see, I've learned a few things about life at a young age, and one of those were: Keep your enemies close, and when their back is turned..." She turned to them, her eyes glowing."...You crush them, _completely_."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! I definently know that a lot of you are going to be complaining about the way Sun was acting in this chapter, but the thing is, he never meant any of it. Like Ilivane said, Sun was trying to get Riku angry on purpose, he never meant for this to happen. Its after Riku has his mind breakdown, that Sun finally realized he went too far, and tries to apologize to him, but it was too late.**

 **Now, Team RARE. The only member of the team that was introduced in this chapter, was Randy Liontari, the leader of the team. I know i did the same with Soulia, but like I always say, this won't be the last we see of them. The two will appear again in the future.**

 **And lastly, The connection between Cinder and Nathan will be explored more in the future.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	14. Chapter 8: Extracurricular

**Chapter 8: Extracurricular**

 **(Beacon Academy)**

Pyrrha is in the locker room, gearing up. She adjusts one of her greaves, and puts on her ringlet, as she begins to walk off.

* * *

Pyrrha pass by Cardin with a quick slash, and turns back to strike again.

* * *

She continues her walk out off the locker room.

* * *

The two continue their battle.

* * *

Pyrrha then brings out her weapons, Milo and Akouo.

* * *

She holds off the attack of two other attackers.

* * *

Pyrrha leaves the locker room, and walks into the Auditorium.

* * *

As she fights off her attackers...

* * *

Continues walking in...

* * *

Running towards someone...

* * *

And continues her walk towards the Auditorium...

* * *

Pyrrha goes in and lanches a few blows at Cardin, but he blocks them all, only for Pyrrha to land a hit that pushes him back. Cardin regains his footing, and looks over to see that Pyrrha is gone, only noticing that she launched herself into the air and dived in for a hit, but he roll out of the way at the last minute, before getting hit, but Pyrrha bounces from the ground and shoots her spear at Dove Bronzewing, sending him to the ground.

Sky Lark comes in and tries to attack Pyrrha, but she dodges the would-be blow, and lands a few hits on Sky that blow him pass Cardin, who watches his teammate fly pass him, and at the last second, guards himself as Pyrrha comes in and tries to attack, but Cardin counters, by trying to hit her with his mace, however, Pyrrha quickly moves out of the way.

Cardin strikes again, but Pyrrha jumps out of the way, as Cardin unleashes a short column of fire, as he hits the ground. Cardin then tries to hit Pyrrha with his mace, but she blocks the would-be blow with her shield, only pushing her back. Pyrrha turns to see Sky, coming in to attack her, but she jumps in time to miss the attack, and looks to see Cardin charging at her, she blocks the attack with her shield, and kicks Sky off his feat, and quickly dodges a would-be punch by Cardin, as she jumps over him, and throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face, and bounces back to hit Sky as well.

Pyrrha then flips backward through the air to land on Sky, incapacitating him. She looks up, to see Dove and Russel Thrush rush at her together. Pyrrha launches herself at Russel, knocking him back, and she charges at Dove, who blocks some of her attacks, only to be kicked back by Pyrrha. Dove flips and lands on his feet, as Cardin jumps in and tries to hit Pyrrha with his mace, only for her to roll back and shoot at Cardin, however, Russel jumps in front of his leader and deflects all the shots, giving Cardin a chance to run. Russel then charges, and leaps into the air, performing a triple somersault; however, Pyrrha blocks the attack with her shield. Russel and Dove go in and attack Pyrrha together, as Pyrrha keeps her guard up, with her two opponents attacking as one, and are avoiding from hitting each other.

Cardin uses this chance to attack Pyrrha from behind, but she dodge rolls under him, and launches a few shots at him, which Cardin deflects with his mace. The two the leap at each other, only for Pyrrha to land a kick on Cardin. They then land, only for Cardin to attack Pyrrha, but she dodges all of his blows, and kicks him back. Cardin regains his footing, and swings his mace at Pyrrha, but she deflects and the two clash weapons, only for Pyrrha to land some hits on Cardin, causing him to fumble back.

Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, only for Pyrrha to block his attacks and knocks him to the ground, just as Dove moves in for an attack. After a couple of deflected swipes, he hires on her with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Dove leaps back after avoiding one of Pyrrha's attacks, only to find himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final attack assault, where he hits the ground, unleashing another column of fire, which Pyrrha swiftly dodges. She then attacks Cardin, knocking him into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground.

Nathan approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs.

"And that's the match." Nathan said.

"Lucky shot." Cardin said, before collapsing.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said.

Nathan taps his tablet." Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Nathan looks around at the observing students." Any volunteers? Mr. Okamiden?"

Riku shoot up and stared wide-eyed at Nathan." Y-Yes sir!?"

"...You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury raises his hand." I'll do it."

Nathan looks at the young man." _Mercury_ , is it? Well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, _I wanna fight_...her." Mercury points to Pyrrha.

" _Me?_ " Pyrrha said, surprised.

"I'm afraid little Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I suggest you choose another partner." Nathan said, now looking at Mercury, with suspicion.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige."

* * *

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him down with her shield.

Ruby turns to Emerald sitting behind her." _Hey_ , your friend's doing pretty _good_."

Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back.

Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again.

"I forfeit." Mercury said, non-chalant.

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him." You...don't even want to try?"

Mercury shrugged." What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart.

Nathan:" In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... **again**."

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

"Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Nathan said to Mercury.

"I'll be sure to do that."

An alarm sounds which jolts Riku who has nodded off.

Nathan:" That is all for today. Oh, and I'm supposed to remind you all about some dance this weekend. And you all have your first mission on Monday, so...good luck.

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops besides Emerald.

"Learning is so much _fun_."

* * *

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

Sun:"Hey Blake!

Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder." You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Blake said.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?"

"Huh?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"Uh...Well, I..." Blake tried to answer.

Team HIRO come walking out of the Auditorium and walk past the others.

"You gotta admit, Pyrrha can fight, and look good while doin' it! Oliver commented. He suddenly stops when his teammates do the same." What's up with you guys?" He looks at over in the direction their looking, and sees Sun and Blake.

"It seems our friend Sun-" Ilivane said.

"He's not our friend."

"-Is asking _our_ friend Blake, to the dance this weekend."

"So, what do you say?" Sun asked her.

"I..." Blake looks over at Riku, who looks at her. The two look at each other for a brief second, before Riku walks on ahead of his team, saddening Blake. Hero sees this and looks over at his teammate.

Riku:" You _what!?_ "

* * *

 **(Beacon Student Dorms.)**

Team HIRO is in their dorm room. Riku is sitting with his arms crossed.

"We want you... to go... to the dance?" Hero asked, nervously.

"Forget it." Riku said.

"Riku, we're worried about you. You've been acting really weird lately." Oliver said.

"You _can't_ sleep, you _hardly_ eat, and to be honest, your _grades_ have been suffering greatly." Ilivane said, counting the facts on his fingers.

"I really don't care about any of _that_." Riku gestures out the window." _Everyone_ out there, is already afraid of me."

Hero put his hand on Riku's shoulder." We're not afraid of you. Your _our_ teammate, and our _friend_."

"We know your a good person." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Even though, you have a tendency to be really dull and boring" Oliver said.

"Thanks for the _compliment_..." Riku said, annoyed." Besides, I need to continue my training."

"Riku, you won't be able to train at all if you can't keep your eyes open!" Hero said.

"Look dude, all we're asking is that you start relaxing more, and go to the dance." Oliver said.

"It will be fun. Oliver and I will make sure of it." Ilivane said, much to Oliver's annoyance.

"Huh?" Riku looked at him, confused.

Ilivane stood up, and cleared his throat." Team CFVY's away mission has lasted quite longer than expected. So, Miss Schnee and Yang decided to pick up where they left off. And, since _I'm_ the head of the music department for the dance, I'll make you have the perfect night."

"Seriously, who would ask _you_ , to help out for a dance?" Oliver said, slightly annoyed.

"Those who know about style, unlike you, Oliver." Ilivane said, smiling.

"So what do you think?" Hero asked Riku.

Riku closed his eyes for a second, and he hears the sound of a wolf howling." I think this is a colossal waste of time."

Riku walks away from the three and heads to the door. However, he keels over.

"Riku!" Hero ran over to him.

"I'm fine..." Riku said, regaining his footing.

"No your not! You need to get som-"

"I said _**I'm fine**_!" Riku yelled, turning to glare at Hero, with his eyes in their savage appearance.

Hero was taken back by this, as Riku returns to his sense." I... I'll be in the library." He quickly hurries out.

Ilivane walks over and places a hand on Hero's shoulder." Well, at least we tried." Oliver said, laying back.

"He can't keep going on like this." Ilivane said.

* * *

Someone knocks on the door and Weiss opens it. Jaune is standing in the doorway with a guitar.

" _Weiss!_ " Jaune sings.

Weiss slams the door in his face.

Jaune:" Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing."

Weiss opens the door.

"(Singing) _I lied!_ " Weiss face palms at this."(Continues singing) Weiss Schu- _nee_ , will you accompany _me_ , to the dance _on... Sunday!_ "

"Are you done?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"Yes?" Jaune shrugs.

"No." She shuts the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her." What?"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were standing precariously.

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said, as Ruby finally collapsed.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind."

* * *

That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.

"Well done!" Pyrrha said, laughing." Your swordplay's improved immensely."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Jaune said, as Pyrrha helped him up.

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

" _I'm_ actually thinking that maybe we skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something."

"Come _on_ , I know you get frustrated. But you _must_ keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now."

"That's not it. It's just...(hesitating) It's dumb."

"What is it?" She approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder." _Jaune_ , you know you can tell me."

"It's... Weiss."

" _Oh_. What about her?" Pyrrha said, as her face falls slightly.

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down.(giggles halfheartedly) Big surprise, right?"

"Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea."

"That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out."

"You'd be surprised." Pyrrha said, chuckling half-heartedly.

Jaune dismisses the thought." Oh _please_. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh." He walks away, as Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset.

Emerald:" And finally, Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

 **(Beacon Student Dorms.)**

Cinder is in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder said.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury said, still reading his comic.

" _Do tell_."

"Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald said.

Mercury leaned up." After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage."

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting... Ad her to the list." Cinder said, as Emerald added Pyrrha's name to a list on her scroll.

" _You_ should be able to take her no problem." Mercury said.

"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

Outside the window, Nathan was standing on the ledge, leaning against the wall." Yes Cinder, in _time_." He said, as his eyes glowed blue and he smiled.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, this chapter begins the Dance Infiltration Arc!**

 **As you all saw, Riku is the one who is stressed out, and for good reasons. In the last arc, Riku went berserk during his fight with Sun, injuring him. This chapter takes place several weeks after that fight, so his injuries have been fully healed. And more of Nathan and Cinder's possible connections. Only the future will tell more about them.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	15. Chapter 9: Burning The Candle

**Chapter 9: Burning The Candle**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ballroom)**

Hero is resting his head on his hand and staring into the distance before he's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table he's at.

"I need _you_ to pick a tablecloth." Weiss asked, smiling. She slides two squares over to Hero, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

"Aren't they both the same?" Hero asked, confused.

"(sighs in frustration) I don't even know why I asked!"

Weiss walks away as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces Hero and the table he's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

Oliver arrives, and drops another speaker, that causes Hero to bounce up again." So Yang, do you have a date to the dance tomorrow?" He asked, leaning against the speaker.

"Not really." Yang said, brushing her hands." Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the dance." Oliver asked, walking over, and trying to flirt with her." What do you say?"

"Hmm... Nope." Yang winked and walked away.

"Ah, come on. It'll be-" He walks after her.

Ilivane:" Oliver! The speaker is supposed to go to the opposite site, not behind the other one!

Oliver stops in his tracks." Ugh... yes, your _majesty_." He said, annoyed.

Ilivane walks over to Hero." So, have you picked out a suit yet?"

"What's the point? Riku's not going, so why bother." Hero said, still moping.

"Don't worry; Riku will be there." He looks over, and becomes exasperated." Miss Schnee! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss walked up to him, pointing in his face." If _I_ don't get doilies, then _Yang_ doesn't get a fog machine!"

The two are interrupted by the sounds of doors opening. Sun and Neptune walk in." Your dance is gonna have fog machines?"

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss said, stepping up to him, becoming sweet.

"That's pretty cool."

Sun walks into the little scene, much to Weiss' ire." You guys all excited for the dance?"

"Well... not really." Hero said.

"Gloom all you want, the ladies will be going crazy over me." Oliver gloated.

"Yeah _sure_." Neptune said.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uuhhh... _this_?" Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face." Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Sun knocks Neptune's hand away." Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"Yeah, I know." Oliver said, looking annoyed." _I'm_ from Vacuo..." The last part, he mumbles to himself.

Sun looks at the others, and rubs the back of his head, preparing to ask:" Soooo... how is Riku doing? He still being all, y'know... Riku-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss said, turning and crosses her arms in disapproval.

"Why are _you_ so concerned?" Oliver asked." Your the reason everyone is afraid of him."

"Uh...I didn't mean all that stuff I said. I'm sorry." Sun apologized.

Oliver turned away." Whatever."

"So...What's up with him?"

"Not much. We're just trying to think of a way to change his mind about the dance." Hero said.

"Hero." Everyone looks at Ilivane as he starts to walk out." Believe me; Riku _will_ go to the dance tomorrow."

* * *

 **(Beacon: Library.)**

Riku is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of him. He is more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what he's seeing...which is a article on ' _The Faunus War- what was the Grand Conclusion?'_. Riku tried to keep his eyes open...until he begins to smell the air. He starts sniffing around, looking behind him, to see if anyone is carrying food, but no one walking among the table was his culprit.

Turning back to the computer, he starts typing on the beeping keyboard before he picks up the smell again, prompting him to look around again and still find no one. Riku slowly gets out of his chair and couches to the ground. He then begins moving like a real wolf on four legs, sniffing the ground, and following the scent blindly through shelves of books, turning the corner. Suddenly...a collar is snapped onto Riku's neck.

"What the!?" Riku yelled, in surprise and shock. He jumps up, only to see...

"He-lloooo!" Ilivane said, waving with his left hand as his right holds a leash, in a sing-song voice.

"Ilivane! What are you...?"

"We need to talk." Ilivane said with a smile.

"Forget it!" Riku runs off...only for Ilivane to pull the leash.

"You'll thank me for this later." Ilivane walked off, dragging Riku by the leash, who was squirming like a dog.

* * *

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

"We need to talk!" Jaune said, pulling his teammate away, to Ren's single cry of surprise, leaving his bottle of 'Samurai Shampoo' to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms.)**

"Ren... I'm just gonna say it. **You** are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've _really_ bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're _really_ quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but **darnit** , I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune said, sitting on his bed in the dorm room, talking to the uncomfortable Ren.

Ren still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done." And I you." He said, trying to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls."

"Girls?" Ren said, sounding surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls." Jaune said, trying to find the right words." Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..."

Ren puts his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward now." Uh...uh...uh..."

Nora clears her throat to get the boys' attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a ' _BOOP'_ T-shirt, and pink lighting bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously." We're actually not ' _together_ -together..."

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune shouted. Nora does so quickly under her leader's demand.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren asked, focusing on his friend fully.

Jaune sigs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks." It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."

Pyrrha:" Then do it."

Jaune looks up to see Pyrrha in the doorway, with Ren and Nora doing the same." Uh, wha?"

Pyrrha walks into the room." Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."

"But what if I-"

"Jaune." Pyrrha smiles at him." You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

Jaune looks up with a new confidence." You're right." He stands up." Thanks, Pyrrha!" Jaune looks back to his bed as he goes out." Good talk, Ren!"

Ren smiles and waves his thanks while Jaune closes the door. Upon doing so, Pyrrha becomes less cheerful as she walks over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes.

"(Sighs) Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." She said.

* * *

 **(Classroom.)**

"Ilivane, if you're trying to convince me to go to the dance, you may as well save your breath." Riku said.

Ilivane sat cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across his calm features." Riku, do you want to hear a story?"

"No, I don't want to hear a story!" He said, still pacing, and irritated.

"Come on. It's a good one."

"I said, I don't want to hear some stupid story!"

"I promise it won't take long." Ilivane said, patting the part of the desk across from him.

Riku looks away for a moment until he relents and drapes his legs over the desk's edge." Fine, let's hear it."

"Hmm... So, Is there anything you want to know?"

"Know? About what?"

"About me." Ilivane smiled.

"Is this a trick question?"

"Not at all. I think this is a perfect way for us to get to know each other."

"Right..." Riku looked away for a second, before looking back." Well...how did you end up with Weiss?"

"Huh? Are you implying we're dating?"

"No! No... What I mean is, how did you end up working for Weiss and her family?"

"Oh...Well, I can't recall all the events, but I guess it all began 4 years ago. I was wondering through a wasteland, not knowing where to go, but I kept on moving. Days past, nights went on, I felt like I was in a endless cycle. I hadn't eaten at all, so I couldn't make out if I was seeing things or not." Ilivane looked down at this point." At one point, I just gave up. I was tried, out of energy, I just decided...'What's the point? There's nothing out here for me, so why keep going...I should just lay here, and die.' That's what I was thinking at the time." Riku looked at his friend, feeling sorry." Then, a miracle happened. I felt like it was the end, then I saw shadow fly over me. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't see what it was clearly. Then, I saw her. I saw a beautiful angel, she came to my rescue, but I passed out before I could see who it was.

"What happened after that?"

"I found out, that the angel that saved me that day, was just a normal women: Winter Schnee." Riku looked at him.

"Winter?"

"Miss Schnee's older sister."

"Oh..."

"And after that, I woke up and found myself in the home of the Schnee family. It was all new to me, so it was like, I went from one place I knew nothing about, to another place I knew nothing about." Ilivane smiled at him." Lady Winter's father, told me that; If I wanted to earn my living there, I had to work for it, if I couldn't work for it, I had to leave. However, Lady Winter came to my defense, and told him that I could be of great use to them. So, they put me under the job of being Miss Schnee's right hand servant. And, I've been with them ever since."

"So... Was that your story? A little history about yourself?" Riku asked.

"Oh, Riku my friend, that wasn't the story." Ilivane said, still smiling.

"Are you kidding me!?" Riku said, getting irritated.

Ilivane looks at the chalk board." Now then... Our little story." He gets up and walks to the chalkboard." I had a friend, who just like you, thought he lost everything. His mind was completely consumed by vengeance, it was all he ever cared about. His family was murdered by a simple theif, and this thief, he went beyond simply stealing from his family, he burnt their home to the ground, killing his family.

Riku became silent while hearing this.

"One day... He snapped. My friend... decided to get even with the thief, by killing his family and burning their home to the ground. A struggle began between the two, which resulted in the death of the thief. My friend was now filled with joy, for he had killed the man who took his life away. But that joy...was short lived, because the family and man he killed, was the family of an innocent girl, who now had nothing, and suffered for the actions of her father. This drove my friend into madness, a madness... that resulted in his _death_."

"...What does all of this have to do with me?" Riku asked.

"Riku." Ilivane looked at him, seriously." Revenge is like a sickness...It can turn you into something your not. It can turn you into a monster."

Riku got up." I don't need to hear this." He started to walk away, but Ilivane grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Riku, you _need_ to hear this!"

"No I don't. You don't understand anything..." Riku said, still not looking at him.

"You can't let this vendetta rule your life! You need to-"

"Need to **_what_**!?" He turned sharply at him, revealing his red eyes." _Forgive!? Forget!?"_

"Well, that's a step."

"You don't understand _anything!_ "

"No, you don't understand." Ilivane said, calmly." What would you do, if your _vendetta_ came walking through that door?"

"I'd fight them!"

"You'd lose." Ilivane said, pushing Riku away.

"I can stop them!" Riku yelled, tiredly trying to do the same to Ilivane, but he doesn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me." Ilivane pushes him again.

"I will! I don't need you! I don't need Hero or Oliver! I don't need Blake! I don't need anyone!"

"...Then just die. Like a true _monster._ " Ilivane said, looking at him calmly.

" **Shut up**!" Riku yelled out, as he pulled out his blade and strikes the desk, his yell echoes through the entire room.

The two stare at each other for a few seconds, until tears begin to form in Riku's eyes, as he drops his weapon and breaks down into tears.

"Riku..."

"I...I don't know what to do...I'm scared." Riku fell to his knees." I'm scared... of myself...Of what I'm becoming..."

Ilivane looked at his teammate, saddened by this.

"I'm so scared... I just..."

Ilivane kneeled down and embraces Riku in a hug, with his red eyes returning to their normal purple, in surprise.

"Riku...It's alright to be afraid. Fear is something that can actually be of help than harm. But Riku, your not alone. Me, Hero, and even Oliver are here for you. But, please don't let your anger and vengeance consume you, because it will only cause pain for you, and the people that care about you. So, no more anger and sadness. Okay? We're not afraid of you...you are never alone."

Riku looked at him and wiped his tears away." You all...care about me?"

"Of course! We all do! Even Blake has shown she deeply cares about you." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Blake...(sighs)I've been such a jerk to her..."

"So, _you_ do care about her?" Ilivane helped him up.

"Well...yeah." Riku walk back a little." Hehe... I do care about here."

"Then it's settled!" Ilivane twirled over to him." We shall advance to Team RWBY's dorm and you will ask Ms. Belladonna to the dance!"

"Huh!?"

"You... _Do_ like Blake, right?"

"Uh...well..." Riku looked away, embarrassed.

"Then, that settles it!"

"One problem: She's going with Sun... I think."

"Oh...Then you'll just have to impress her at the dance tomorrow!"

"W-Wait a minute! I never said I-"

"You _are_ going, right?"

"I don't know..." Riku said, looking unsure.

"Hmm..." Ilivane smiled at his friend." Well...whatever you do, it's your choice." He hands Riku a business card." If you want to look good for the dance, Rosso is your best choice." He walks away." See you back at the dorm!"

Ilivane smiles and waves at Riku, as Riku stares at Ilivane as he leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board, next to the words:' _I am a cursed one._

* * *

The white rose in Jaune's hand bounces up and down as its smiling owner walks through Beacon Academy until he stops at the entrance of a hallway with the sound of a familiar voice, causing him to duck behind the columns outside.

"Neptune!" Weiss called out, as she walks past Jaune, who is peeking around the corner and goes up to Neptune.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" Neptune asked.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." She puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent as Jaune drops his smile an recoils at the oncoming words." Would you...like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

While Neptune rubs the back of his head and smiles with raised eyebrows, Jaune loses all of his confidence and drops the rose on the ground before walking back from where he came from.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ballroom. The night of the dance)**

A large collection of the same flowers(one dropping outward) in a large vase is behind Yang, who is now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you look _beautiful!_ " Yang said, happily.

Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps." Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" She tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

The door opens again, this time Hero and Oliver come walking, as Hero quickly helps Ruby keep her balance.

"Whoa! You okay, Ruby?"

"Not really. But thanks for the help." Ruby said, smiling.

"No problem." Hero smiled back.

"Well, aren't you the handsome looking guy!" Yang said, walking over to them.

"Thanks. I knew you would like it." Oliver said, flexing with his short sleeved suit, as Yang walked past him." Huh!?"

"Why don't you show me around, Hero?" Yang asked, holding Hero's arm.

"Wha-, um..." Hero tried to speak, blushing hard, and also shy. He felt even more awkward when Ruby did the same.

"Hey, I need his help if I'm gonna be walking in these." Ruby said, gesturing to her heels.

"Well, he can escort both of us." Yang said.

The two lead Hero towards the dance, leaving Oliver behind.

"Hey! What about me!?" He called out.

Yang:" Can you take care of the podium? Thanks!"

"Argh..." Oliver looked annoyed, then happy when he saw Hero with the girls." And you said, no girl would dance with you.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms)**

Shingi-To-Giri rested next to Riku's bed, as the window was open, letting the night breeze flow in. Riku's scroll suddenly gets a call, it was Oliver.

Oliver:(From Scroll)" _Dude, where the hell are you? You better get down here, and don't you dare try to skip out!_

* * *

 **(Back at the Ballroom.)**

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they courtesy to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss(in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room. Hero, Ilivane(who was wearing a white suit), and Oliver were watching the dance.

"I wonder where Riku is?" Hero asked, looking around.

"Don't worry Hero, he'll be here." Ilivane said.

"He _better_." Oliver said, looking around, while leaning against a column.

Ilivane looked to the side and smiled." Mission accomplished."

"Huh?" Hero looked in the direction Ilivane was looking in, and smiled happily." He's here!"

Riku came walking up to his friends dark suit." Hey guys." He said, with a genuine smile on his face.

"'Bout time you showed up!" Oliver said, walking over and trapping his friend in a headlock." Trying to make a grand entrance, eh?"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Riku said, trying to get free.

"Honestly. Must you two always act un-gentlemanly?" Ilivane said, looking at the two with a disappointed look, while Hero chuckles nervously.

"He started it!" Both Riku and Oliver said.

Oliver let him go." But still, good to have you here."

"Heh...Thanks." Riku said, fixing his hair while looking around." Where's..."

"Where's Blake, you may ask?" Ilivane asked, smirking.

"Uh...Y-Yeah..."

"She's over there, dancing with monkey-boy." Oliver pointed forward.

Riku looked and saw the two dancing, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself." Oh..."

"You okay, Riku?" Hero asked.

"Yeah. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters." Riku said, smiling.

"Don't give up yet, Riku my friend!" Ilivane spun over to his friend." You can't count yourself out of romance yet! Go my wolf companion, find a maiden to dance with, and 'wow' her!"

He shoved Riku forward.

"Uh..." Riku looks back at his teammates." Alright... Wish me luck!" He said, holding a forced smile and a thumbs up, as he walks off, with his teammates waving to him.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Hero asked the two.

"Don't know about you two, but I have to return to the band." Ilivane said, walking off." Enjoy yourselves!"

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Miss _Firecracker_." Oliver patted Hero on the back, before he walks away in the opposite direction, leaving his friend alone.

"Uh...so where does that leave me?" Hero asked himself.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin asked.

Hero was surprised to see the headmaster step up by his side, but he shakes his head and laughs." Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just... new to this, so I don't know what to do."

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

"That's a life, I'm trying to stay away from. Believe me sir."

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." Ozpin said, staring out at the dancing couples.

"Yeah, gotta look out for that." Hero said, looking down at his foot.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but its nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Hero smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns his head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said, as he and Emerald step in with their ballroom best.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Believe it or not, this chapter took a lot of re-planning in order to make it work. But now the dance is underway, everything can only go up from here.**

 **Yes, Ilivane was the one to talk Riku out of his doubts. It may not show now, but at the end of this Volume, and later in Volume 3, you'll understand why it had to be him**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until the... _Keep moving forward!_**

 **P.S: If the characters of HIRO were in RWBY, who would be their English and Japanese voices? Comment and give me some of your opinions if you have any.**


	16. Chapter 10: Dance Dance Infiltration

**Chapter 10: Dance Dance Infiltration**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ballroom)**

The night was moving along peacefully. Bartholomew Oobleck was listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unknown anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda Goodwitch until General James Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Jaune approaches Hero, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said.

"Yep."

"To the socially awkward guys."

Hero smiles and they clink glasses.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Hero apologized.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty _'cool'_. I get why she went out with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off _blue_ hair." Jaune begins to drink his punch.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone."

Jaune chokes in surprise." Uh, what?" Jaune asked.

Weiss is trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.

"Well, I don't have all the details, but she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys."

Laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun, Blake, and Neptune as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, observes this as well, becoming visibly perturbed.

" _Hold my punch."_ Jaune said, speaking in a low growl.

Jaune hands Hero his glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does he choose to drink from his cup. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside(some of which were not even in his path), he stops short and watches as Pyrrha passes by. He watches her walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart.

Riku leaned against the wall, watching all the other students dance.

Weiss:" You got rejected as well. right?"

Riku looked over and saw Weiss walk over to him.

"Not exactly." He said, as the two stood in silence, watching the dance unfold. Riku broke the silence between them."...You?"

"...Yep." Weiss replied,

"...Sorry." Riku said, turning to her.

Ilivane:" Attention, everyone!"

The two look over at Ilivane, who is standing on the ballroom stage.

"The band and I would like to announce, that we are about to enter our next song, which is a _slow dance_ for all you couples here tonight." Ilivane smiled and walked over to the piano. He sits down." And to all our female guests here, never lose hope, because... _Someday Your Prince Will Come_."

As the music starts to play, Riku looks over at Weiss, and offers his hand."...Wanna dance?"

Weiss is surprised at first, but smiles and accepts it.

* * *

Pyrrha is on a balcony as Jaune approaches behind her.

"Hey, Pyrrha." He said, stopping.

Pyrrha turns around to face him." Hello, Jaune."

"You okay? I haven't seen you tonight." Jaune said, approaching.

Pyrrha turned back to the balcony." Arrived late, I'm afraid."

"Well, you _look_ really nice."

She raises her hand near her mouth." Thank you." Her hand falls away.

"Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune nervously tipping on his toes.

"I think you're safe for tonight."

Jaune rubs his hands." So, where _is_ the guy?"

Pyrrha turns back towards Jaune, her head sinks in melancholy." There is no guy."

Jaune chuffs nervously." What?"

"Nobody asked me." She shakes her head glumly.

"But that's..." He gestures toward her." You're Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune shrugs, dumbfounded." H-How could nobody ask you?"

Pyrrha turns toward the balcony." I've been _blessed_ with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm _constantly_ surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become seperated from the people that put you there in the first place." She turns back to Jaune." Everyone _assumes_ I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they can't attain. It's become impossible to form _any_ sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about _you_. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me."

Pyrrha looks at Jaune and then walks away while Jaune simply stares in astonishment.

"W-Wai-!"

Jaune watches as Pyrrha turns a corner. Neptune walks on to the balcony, gesturing towards Jaune.

"Hey, uh, Jaune, right?" He asked.

"(sighs) Yeah."

"This party's pretty _lame_ , huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft."

"Yeah." Jaune looks back out over the balcony.

"Cute girls, though, huh?" Neptune gestures back to the dance.

Jaune growls as he turns back to Neptune, gesturing." Is that _all_ you think about?"

"Huh?" Neptune raises his palms to waist level.

"Do you even _care_ about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about _you_?"

" _Whoa_!" Neptune throws his palms up." Where's _this_ coming from?"

Jaune opens his arms wide." How could you turn her down like that?"

"Wait, h- _who_?"

" _Weiss_!"

"I, _uh..._ it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?"

" _What_? You think that you're too _cool_ , too many other _options_? Weiss Schnee asked _you_ to the dance. What in the _world_ could _possibly_ keep you from go-"

"I can't dance!" Neptune said, looking shamefully at the ground.

"Beg your pardon?" Jaune asked, calmly.

"I can't dance, man!"

"But...you're so _cool!_ "

"Thank you. I try really, _really_ hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance _alone_ than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm music?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

Jaune turns back to the balcony." Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself."

" _Please_ don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way."

Jaune turns back towards Neptune, placing his palms on the stone banister." Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool."

"Then just go _talk_ to her. No pickup lines, no _suave_ moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." He crosses his arms.

"Yeah, but then-"

"Hey! You _don't have_ to look cool _all_ the _time_. In all honesty, if you could be a little _less_ cool, I'd _really_ appreciate it."

Neptune considers Jaune's advice." Yeah, okay."

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night."

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune approaches Jaune, holding his fist out for a bump.

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune approaches Neptune.

The two of them bump fist and Neptune walks away.

"(sighs) All right, only one thing left to do." Jaune said to himself.

* * *

Back at the dance, Riku was concentrating on not stepping on Weiss' heels.

"Not used to slow dancing, I see?" She asked.

"I'm not used to dancing _in_ general." Riku said.

"Well, your mother should have-" Weiss stopped herself, before she said anything else." I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

"No. It's fine." Riku said, smiling sadly." Himiko did try to teach me how to slow dance..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though, she tried, I kept stepping on her foot." He smiled." It was then, that I decided not to try slow dancing. So, don't get mad if I step on your feet."

"Do that, and you will suffer the consequences." Weiss said, with a little glare, which turns into a smile." Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The two share a smile and laugh, as they continue dancing.

"Hey, your not half-bad, when it comes to this type of stuff." Sun said, while slow dancing with Blake.

Blake smiled. She then looks over and sees Riku and Weiss dancing together, laughing and enjoying themselves. Sun looks and sees them as well.

"Hey! Riku showed up. And he's dancing with Ice Queen!? That's weird, right?' Sun asked, looking at Blake, who is visibly upset, watching the two.

" _Very._ " Blake said.

"You okay, Blake?"

"Actually, I'm a little tired. Do you mind if we take a break from dancing?"

"Uh, sure. I don't mind."

The two walked off, as Blake looked back at Riku and Weiss.

Oliver is leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Hero approaches and leans on the rail.

"What's wrong? You given up on trying to ask Yang for a dance." Hero asked.

"Nah...Just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Just... That we really needed this."

The two look down and see Ren and Nora waltzing. Penny is dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers. She looked up and saw Hero. Penny smiled and waved at him, as Hero smiled and waved back.

"So...Who do you like?" Oliver asked, smiling playfully.

"Huh?"

"Ruby or Penny?"

"What do you mean? I like them both." Hero said.

"No, I mean, who do you _like_ -like?"

Hero looked at him, annoyed." It's not like that! Ruby _and_ Penny are my friends! Nothing more!"

"Nothing more, eh?"

"Oliver!"

Oliver trapped his friend in a headlock, as Hero flails frantically ." Ah, I'm just messing with ya!" Oliver said, laughing while his leader breaths for dear life." Even Riku is enjoying himself. That's rare."

Hero stops struggling and looks down at Riku. He bows as Weiss courtesy to one another. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Riku gestures to him, as Weiss took a walked off with Neptune.

"(chuffs) Tomorrow, we finally get to have some _real_ fun." Oliver said, with a smile.

"You're excited for our first mission, huh?"

"Damn straight!"

"I just hope we're ready for whatever out there." Hero said, trying not to sound worried.

"Hey, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below" Ex- _cept_ for that."

"Uh..."

Someone pushes past some students to Pyrrha who turns around to see..." Jaune?"

Jaune...Wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." He said, as others were still laughing.

Pyrrha smiles...then giggles... then laughs aloud." Jaune! You didn't _have_ to!"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." He extends his hand to Pyrrha." Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do _you_ wanna dance?"

Pyrrha offers her own hand." I would _love_ to dance." Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away." _Oh_!"

"Ren. This...is... _happening_!" Nora yelled, flailing excitedly.

"Wait, what 'is happening'?" Ren asked, looking confused.

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune.

" _Alright_ , everybody! Time for my favorite part of any dance!" Ilivane shouted, as he flipped from the stage all the way to in front of Jaune and the others." _Choreographed Dancing_!"

"Yep. He's having too much fun..." Oliver said, annoyed, while Hero chuckles at his friends enthusiasm.

Ilivane and JNPR perform a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning.

"I had _no_ idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.

Neptune and Weiss were watching the dancers.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?"

"You're looking at him." They watch Jaune dancing with Pyrrha." You got some good friends looking out for ya."

Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are doing the ' _robot_ '.

Ilivane outshines everyone as he shows of his dancing skills. As a crowd centers around him, he does...the moonwalk, smooth criminal and more wild dances. A blue spotlight shines over him, as out of nowhere, seven men in suit and ties come from behind him and performed another choreographed dance. The men disappear and his shadow comes to life, which becomes a clone of him, and they perform the same dance. Ilivane then spins and the clone disappeared, as a hat comes down and he puts it on. The lights come back on as the crowd cheers at his performance, even though some were confused, but they continue dancing.

"W-What just happened!?" Oliver said, blinking.

"I... don't know.." Hero said, still trying to peace it together himself.

Yang:" Hey Oliver!"

The two look down and see Yang.

"You still owe me a dance!" Yang smiled at him.

"Are you serious? Your not trying to trick me, right?" Oliver asked, looking suspiciously.

"Huh!?"

"Are you!?"

"You wanna dance, yes or no?" Yang asked, annoyed.

"Uh...yes?"

"Then get done here, Starbreaker." She winked at him.

"Ah, _Yeah_!" Oliver jumped up in joy." See you around Hero! I'm gonna have some _fun_!"

He leaps over the rails and lands next to Yang. The two go off to go dance together.

"Hehe...Have fun." Hero said, smiling.

Mercury and Emerald are observing the students from the next tier.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said.

Cinder:" _How long do I have?_ "

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury said.

Cinder is somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." She said.

Hero, having made his way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. He watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.

* * *

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder(dressed as a cat burglar), stealthy approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes,

Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." An Atlas Soldier said, trying to tell her to stop. Cinder continues to approach" _Stop!_ "

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges to a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

Two guards were on an elevator.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" One soldier asked the other.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." The other said.

The elevator door opens and they see Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors close, as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Hero approaches and sees the unconscious guard. He gasps and pulls out his scroll, dialing for his weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Caliburn.

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." Cinder said.

She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the consoles nearby.

Emerald:"( _via earbud)_ _A party guest is leaving._ "

"(sighs) Which one?"

* * *

Emerald is dancing with Mercury." Ironwood."

Ironwood is walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.

Mercury:" I guess the general's had enough fun for one night."

* * *

Random codes appear on a computer screen is changed into a Queen chess piece.

Mercury:"( _via earbud) Should we intervene?_ "

The other monitors in the room light up.

"No... we're done here." Cinder said.

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Hero steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing his weapon.

"Hello?" Hero looks around." Is anyone here? Hello?"

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Hero.

Hero doesn't see her walking towards him, as he makes a call to someone.

* * *

Ruby is looking around the dance, while still having trouble with her heels.

Riku:" Looking for someone?"

Riku walks over to her.

"(sighs) I'm looking for Hero." She said." Trying to survive the rest of this dance."

"I'm sure he's around here. Don't worry." Riku said, looking around himself.

Blake was watching other students dance. Sun came up to her.

"Hey, Blake! I'm sorry about this, but I have to go help Sage with Scarlet." He said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. But, I'm gonna go see what's up, and I'll be back. promise!"

"It's fine. Go check on your teammate."

Sun nods and hurries off.

Blake goes back to watching the other students, until she spots Riku, on the other side of the dance floor.

"Are you sad that you couldn't come to the dance with Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly... yes." Riku said, still watching the dance." But, she's happy. That's what really matters.

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"She's been looking over here for a while now." Ruby said, smiling.

Riku quickly looks over and sees Blake, who is also looking at him.

Ilivane walks up to the front of the stage.

"Hello again, everyone!" He gets their attention." The band and I have reached the last song of the night. And yes, it's a great one. So, if you all have some energy left in you, then come on out and dance! And to all of you who came out tonight, thank you all for your support to the students of Beacon, who made all this possible. This last song, is for them."

The music begins to play, as Riku slowly starts walking towards Blake. She does the same, with the two meeting in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey." Riku said.

"Hello."

The two share a smile.

"So... What happened to Sun?"

"He had to go check on Scarlet and Sage. But, he said he'll be back." Blake said, smiling at him.

"Oh."

"So... What happened to Weiss?"

"Weiss?"

"You two were dancing together, right?"

"Yeah. We were, but-"

Sun:" _Hey!_ "

Before he could finish, Sun called out to Blake, and ran over to the two.

"Hey, false alarm! Scarlet's fine. He was just crying over some girl who dumped him."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Blake said.

"Hey, Riku! Good to see you came to the dance!" Sun said, smiling.

"Y-Yeah..." Riku said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Riku? what were you about to say?" Blake asked, looking at him.

Riku looked at Blake, and at Sun." I... _Nothing_." He said, trying not to sound sad." I gotta go. Enjoy your dance, you two."

"Riku!" Blake called out to him, but he didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him? Somethin' up?" Sun asked, but Blake didn't answer.

"Forget it... Maybe I should just call it a night and head back to the dorm." Riku said to himself. Suddenly, he gets a call on his scroll, it was Hero. He answers it." Hero?"

Hero:"( _via scroll)_ _Riku, I think someone is inside the CCT System Tower_!"

"What? Hero, what are you talking about?"

"When I got here, all the guards were knocked out!" Hero said." I'm here now and-"

He turns to see Cinder walking towards him.

"Huh? W-Who are you?"

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Hero. He quickly moves out of the way, but his scroll is destroyed in the process.

"Hero? _Hero!_ " Riku called out, but no answer." Darn it!"

Riku sent a text to Oliver and Ilivane, and quickly hurried out.

Oliver was dancing with Yang, when he got a message on his scroll. It reads:' _**Hero's in trouble! Heading to the System Tower!**_ '

"Crap!" Oliver said, putting his scroll away.

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked.

"Hero's gotten himself mixed up in something! I gotta go!" Oliver ran off." Sorry! We'll have to continue our dance later, Firecracker!"

"Hey!" Yang reached out, but stopped." Well... There goes my dance partner."

Ilivane reads his text and stops playing the piano." Time to go!" Ilivane jumped from where he was, and landed next to Oliver, as the two ran out.

* * *

Hero continues to dodge the shards of ice, hiding behind a terminal.

"I can't get her like this!" Hero said, still hiding. Suddenly, he notices a gun on the floor." That must be one the weapons those Atlas Soldiers had."

Hero quickly runs for it, grabbing the weapon, and began to shoot at Cinder.

Cinder blocks these rounds easily, with just one hand. Cinder then summons her dual blades.

Hero jumps at Cinder for an attack, but she dodges it and forms a bow. She fires three arrows that explode on impact with the floor. pushing Hero back. As Hero tries to regain his footing, Ironwood arrives on the nearby elevator. Hero is visibly glad to see him until he notices that Cinder has disappeared.

* * *

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder." Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald steps aside." Of course."

Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

"And how's _your_ night been?" Mercury asked.

"Mmm... a little more _exciting_ than expected."

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly... They'll be searching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then, what now?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

The two continue dancing. Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Sun and Blake are dancing, there is a squad of red and yellow soldiers out side, refusing to Let Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver in. Ironwood approaches Hero, as the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! If i had a few words to describe this chapter, it would be: Romance can be a good thing, or a bad thing. Despite that, I had a lot of fun doing this chapter**

 **There's a lot to explain about this chapter. So, let's start with the Riku and Blake situation. All I can say about this, is that Weiss just got involved in this little love triangle mess, and she doesn't even know it yet. So basically, Everything worked out for Jaune, everything almost worked out for Oliver, and everything continues to fall apart for Riku.**

 **Now,on to my favorite part of this chapter: Ilivane. I really wanted to showcase how sometimes Ilivane can get really wild, when it comes to music. Now, when I created Ilivane, I inspired his** **character off three characteristics. First, he is inspired by the Genie from the Arabian Nights, but I also based some of his character off the Genie from Aladdin. Now, the third inspiration, was used for his dance skill. You can already tell by the dances he was doing, who the person is. Plus, Ilivane's Semblance was revealed in this chapter, which I have a lot planned for in the future.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	17. Chapter 11: Field Trip

**Chapter 11: Field Trip**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: The Next Day)**

Ozpin is sitting in his office, with General Ironwood and Glynda keeping the headmaster company.

"They were here..." Ironwood said, raising his voice." Ozpin, they were _here!_ "

Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk." We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda said.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's _right_ in front of us!?"

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin said.

Hero steps out and into the room." I'm sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." He pauses before quickly explaining." I was playing in the elevator."

"Thank you for coming, Hero. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I honestly feel nervous... I mean if it's good news, I-"

Everyone stares silently.

"Ah...I'm sorry..." Hero apologized.

"Hero, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntsmen is all about." Ironwood said." You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could."

"T-Thank you, sir."

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that...transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked Hero.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood said.

"Wait. You think this woman is connected to Roman Torchwick and the White Fang?" Hero asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said. Suddenly, he gets a message on his scroll."... Interesting."

"May I ask?" Ironwood said." What exactly were you-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Hero. Why don't you go and spend more time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said.

"It's no trouble at all Headmaster." Hero bowed.

"Oh! And I almost forgot." Ozpin pulls out a red box chest, something that surprises both Ironwood and Glynda. He gets from behind his desk and walks to Hero." I was believed to be told, that your scroll was destroyed in the ensuing fight, correct?"

"Ah...Yes sir."

He opens the box, and pulls out a red Scroll with black outlines and the diamond-shaped button is colored light green, instead of yellow." This...Is the Scroll I possessed, during my days as a young Huntsmen." Ozpin hands it to Hero." ANd now, after all these years, I shall finally pass it down to a new owner: You."

"M-Me!?" Hero said in shock.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood tried to protest, but Ozpin held his hand up, silencing him.

"This is my choice." Ozpin said, turning back to Hero." However, It is Mister Arthurus' choice, as well."

Hero looked at Ozpin and back at the Scroll."...T-Thank you, sir." He slowly takes the scroll and bows." I promise you that this one will not be destroyed, Professor Ozpin!"

"Oh, don't worry. This Scroll can't be broken so _easily_." He said, smiling." And Mister Arthurus, please try to be... discrete about this matter."

"Yes sir! I will sir!"

* * *

 **(Beacon Student Dorms.)**

The door to Team HIRO's dorm opens, revealing Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver inside. The three zoom over to the person in the door, who is Hero.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Uh... well, um..." Hero laughs nervously.

* * *

"Well there we have it." Ironwood said." We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Glynda growls in frustration." Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin stopped her.

"Well, he does."

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood looked back at Ozpin." I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait-!"

Ozpin abruptly stands from his chair. It is _not!_ You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

* * *

"You did your best last night, Hero." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Yes. I agree you did great." Riku said, smiling as well.

"I hope so." Hero said, still feeling unsure of himself.

"Hey, you sure Ironwood didn't give you any trouble? None at all?" Oliver asked.

"Um...no. He did congratulate me on taking action last night."

"Hmph...I bet he did." Oliver said, in a low growl.

"Why are you so concerned about what Ironwood thought of all this?" Ilivane asked.

"Because, the jackass pisses me off! Always thinking he's better than everyone!"

"Oliver..." Hero then remembered." Oh! You guys, I already got a new scroll!" He pulled it out.

"Whoa!" All of Oliver's anger towards Ironwood was washed away, as he hurries over to Hero's side." Nice Scroll!"

"Very interesting." Ilivane said, as he and Riku got up and looked at it as well.

"It's so different from my last one." Hero said, as he and his friends look at the scroll. What the four do not know, is that their door is open, and something is standing in it's doorway. It was a corgi.

The animal barks, causing the four to stop what they are doing, and slowly turn to see the corgi.

"Is that... A _dog_?" Ilivane asked.

"Umm..." Hero looked confused.

"It's actually a corgi." Riku said, calmly.

"Whatever it is, why is it standing in our doorway?" Oliver asked.

Hero walked over and picked the corgi up. The animal began to wag its tail." Good boy." He turns to the others." Don't worry you guys. He's friendly."

" _He_...Is?" Ilivane asked.

"Yes." Hero put the corgi down. The animal ran over to Riku, and began to walk around him." I think he likes you, Riku."

Riku smiled and petted the corgi's head." Nice to meet you, little one." The dog barked happily. Hero went over to the two.

"Hell, my little sister has a polar bear for a pet." Oliver said, walking over to them." This little guy kinda reminds me of him." He crouched down, and began to pet the corgi.

"Glad to see you all are enjoying the _precious_ _doggy,_ but am _I_ the only one wondering, where _he_ came from?" Ilivane asked.

"Relax, _mom_!" Oliver got up, and looked at Ilivane." We're not gonna keep the dog, okay? All we gotta do, is find his owners and-" He looked back at the corgi." ...The f**k are you doing!?"

Riku...was sniffing the corgi, while crawling on the floor, like a dog." Trying to get a scent..."

"It looks more like your violating the poor thing!" Ilivane said, looking at the scene with a concerned face.

Riku jumped to his feet." There! I got a scent!"

"Did you now?" Oliver asked, giving his teammate a questioning look.

" _Yes_." Riku rubbed his nose." I think I know where he came from."

* * *

Someone knocks on the door of another team. Ruby opens the door, and sees Hero holding the corgi.

"Hi Ruby." Hero said, nervously." Umm...Is this your dog?"

Ruby looked at the corgi."(gasps) Zwei!" She jumps up in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hero handed Zwei to Ruby, who cuddled the little corgi.

Yang:" You found Zwei?"

Yang walked over to the two.

"Actually, it was Hero who found him!" Ruby said, still cuddling the little corgi.

"Really?" Yang looked at Hero." Thanks for finding him!"

"Umm...actually, he found us." Hero said, chuckling nervously.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well...Me and the guys were checking out my new scroll, and Zwei just happened to be in our doorway when we turned around."

"Well, that answers that." Yang said, shrugging.

"Either way, thanks for bringing him back, Hero!" Ruby said, smiling.

"Aw, don't thank me, thank Riku. He's the one who figured it out." Hero said, smiling.

"How did he figure it out?" Yang asked.

"Eh...You wouldn't like it, if I told you."

"...Yeah, I'm not gonna ask." Yang said with an unsure face, while Ruby giggles at this." Anyway, we heard about what happened last night. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Really." He said, still feeling unsure of himself.

"Well, I think what you did last night was an incredibly risky move." Weiss said, standing by her bed.

Blake:" No, I think you handled it well."

"Thank you, Bla-..oh..." Hero looked up... to see Blake, hiding on Ruby's bunk." Um...Why are you up there?"

"No particular reason." Blake said.

"So..." Hero turned to Ruby." How long has...um, Zwei, correct?"

"Yep! That's his name!" Ruby said, cheerfully.

"How long has Zwei been here? At Beacon?"

"He just got here this morning!" Yang said, smiling.

"This morning!? H-How did he get away from you two?"

"The top on the package was loose." Yang said, showing him a cylinder package." That's how he got away from us.

"Uh...Huh?"

"Need a demonstration?"

"Um..."

"Zwei! In the package, boy!" Yang called him.

Zwei turned to Yang. He barks twice, before jumping up and forms into another black and hairy cylinder, as he lands inside the cylinder package, perfectly.

"Huh!?" Hero jumped back in surprise." W-Wait, how did he...?"

"Relax, Hero. Zwei's alright." She held the package upside down, causing Zwei to fall out and return to his normal form, as he barks twice at Hero.

"I don't know whether to be impressed, or scared..."

"Hehe...Our dad mailed him to us."

"Wait, he _mailed_ Zwei to you!?" Hero said, in disbelief." In the mail!?

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang said, still smiling at Hero's reaction.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked, still hiding on Ruby's bunk.

"Hold on." Weiss walked over to Ruby, and looked directly at Zwei." Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling... _mutt_ is going to wiv wif us _foweva?_ Oh, yes he _is_ , oh yes he _is!_ Oh, isn't he adorable!"

"Please keep him away from my belongings."

Glynda:"(Over the intercom) Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss said.

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake, who is still on the top bunk, and barks.

"Look, there's a letter!" Zwei arrives in front of Yang." Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, pilling up around Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?"

A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it!" Yang said.

Oliver:" Yo, Hero!"

Oliver appeared at the doorway, and tossed a backpack over to Hero." Time to head out!"

Hero catches the backpack, and nods." Right!"

"Ladies." Oliver winks at Yang." Firecracker. See you all at the amphitheater." He walks off.

"Hehe, yeah right." Yang smirked." Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" She walks out of the room.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are." Weiss says to Zwei as she leaves. Her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible babytalk.

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei.

Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before turning to Hero with a sneaky smile.

"Hmm?"

* * *

 **(Beacon Auditorium.)**

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she and Hero enter the auditorium with the other students. Hero then sets both their bags down, next to other students luggage, before rejoining his team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR, and behind Team RWBY.

"Quiet!" Glynda yelled." Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Ozpin walks onto the stage, and looks out to the students." Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your best."

Ozpin steps away as the students all began to file out of the amphitheater.

"Alright! Mission time!" Oliver cheered.

"Someone's excited." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Damn straight! I wanna try out a 'search and destroy' mission!"

"But we're first year students, Oliver. We can't take on a mission like that." Hero said.

"Correct!" Ilivane held up a finger." Now then, Hero, please go look up any missions for first year students."

"Okay." Hero walked off.

"Aww man!" Oliver said, annoyed.

Hero approaches a hologram screen." Hmm...Oh! Here we go! There's a request from a village." Hero looks over, and sees Randy Liontari typing in his team name. He glances over at Hero, before walking away from the hologram screen." I wonder who that was...Ah! I gotta keep focus!" Hero selects the mission and types in his team name. However, the screen says that Team HIRO has already chosen a mission." Huh!? We...already picked one?"

Hero pulls up the details for the 'supposed' mission they had already accepted.

"Let's see...Quadrant 5...In need of Grimm clearance...Located in the...southeast?"

* * *

Outside of the auditorium, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver are waiting for Hero

"He better choose a mission that at _least_ sounds fun!" Oliver said, with his hands behind his head, looking annoyed.

"Missions aren't for fun, you idiot. It's work, and you need to take it seriously." Riku said.

"Aw...You guys are no fun at all!"

"Well, I'm at least finding some _enjoyment_ out of this." Ilivane said, chuckling.

"I bet you would enjoy this." Oliver said, looking at Ilivane, annoyed.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" A student said, running past the three.

Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Riku walks up to Velvet Scarlatina.

"Hey Velvet." Riku said, getting her attention.

"Oh! Hey Riku!" Velvet said, smiling.

"How did everything go? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." She said, as Yatsuhashi walked past them.

"Miss Velvet, your mission was supposed to end a _week_ ago." Ilivane said, walking up to Riku and Velvet." What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was just...there were just so many..." She looks up and notices the two looking at her with concern." Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, honest!"

"Okay..." Riku said, not convinced.

"Anyway, I should go. You guys are about to head out on your first mission, right? Be safe, okay?"

The two nod, as Velvet leaves and rejoins her team.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked, walking over to his teammates.

"I...don't really know." Riku said.

Hero:" You guys!"

The three turn to see Hero, running over to them.

"Hey Hero! Did you pick out a good mission for us?" Oliver said, excitedly.

"That's what I need to talk you guys about!" Hero stopped running." Someone...already picked out a mission for us!"

"What!?"

"When did this happen!?" Riku asked, surprised.

"I-I don't know! It, well..."

"Everyone, calm down." Ilivane said, holding his hands out." Let's not lose our heads over this." He turns to Hero." Now Hero, what exactly was is the mission that was picked out for us?"

"Well, it was-"

?:" Quadrant 5 is in need of Grimm clearance."

"Huh!?"

The four look up... and see Nathan, sitting on top of a light pole, holding a book.

"Professor Nathan?" Ilivane said, looking up.

Nathan shuts his book and looks down at the four boys." Hmm...Crimson." He said, looking at Hero.

"Crimson?"

Nathan points to Ilivane next." Celeste."

"Hmm?" Ilivane looked at him confused.

Nathan looks at Riku and Oliver." Silver, and Forest.

"What the hell are you going on about, old man!?" Oliver shouted.

Nathan jumped down from the light, and landed on his feet." Those are the colors your parents named you four after. So, I'm going to call you all by those names."

"You didn't answer my question, old man! What the hell do you want!?"

"Easy, my fine young friend." Nathan smiled, and put his book away." Hello, Team HIRO. My name is Nathan Azure. I am the Huntsmen you boys will be shadowing. I hope you're all excited, because I know I am."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, not that much happened in this chapter. However, this chapter does begin our final story arc of the volume: The Breach Arc!**

 **So, Ozpin gave Hero a new scroll, since Cinder destroyed the other one he had in the last chapter. This scroll will play a big role in the future, so it's not some scroll that Ozpin gives him for no reason. There is a reason why Ozpin gave Hero his old scroll, and we may find out very soon.**

 **Speaking of Ozpin, it seems his plans for Team HIRO are about to finally come into play. What are these plans? We will know soon enough.**

 **Now, for the colors of our four main characters.**

 **-Hero: Crimson(Red)**

 **-Ilivane: Celeste(Blue)**

 **-Riku: Silver(Silver, of course)**

 **-Oliver: Leaf Green(Green)**

 **These are their colors.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	18. Chapter 12: Search and Destroy

**Chapter 12: Search and Destroy**

* * *

" _You_!?" Oliver yelled in outrage, as he, Hero, Ilivane, and Riku stared at Nathan, with surprised and shocked faces." Your the Huntsmen!?"

"Calm down, boys! I thought you all be happy about this?" Nathan said, smiling.

"We barely even know you!"

"Yes, yes, that is true. However, none of that matters now, so listen up!" Nathan paces in front of the boys." I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, boys, seeing you've opted to shadow a Huntsmen on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operation; rather, we will be traveling several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. Understood?"

"Uh-" Hero said.

"Excellent!" Nathan yelled, interrupting Hero. He walks away from the boys." Now then, our mission is very simple. Clear out the Grimm in Quadrant 5! Fail to meet my expectations, and I'll have you sent back here. Even worse..." Nathan turns back, and gives the boys an almost sinister smile." I can even have you boys kicked out of Beacon, completely."

"What!?"

"You can't do that!" Riku yelled, in outrage.

"I can, and I will." Nathan said, chuckling." Now, even though it is our mission in Quadrant 5, we are actually going to serve as a back up for another Huntsmen and his team of students."

"What!? I wanted to go on my own mission, not serve as some useless backup!" Oliver said, getting angry.

"Calm down, Oliver." Ilivane said, smiling." No need to throw a tantrum."

"Why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?"

"He's right, Oliver." Hero said, trying to calm his friend down." We should at least hear more of the details, right?" Hero turns to Nathan." So, Professor Nathan? Who are we serving as backup for?"

Nathan pulled out his pocket watch." He should be arriving right about... _now_."

Oobleck:" Ah! There you are!"

Suddenly, Bartholomew Oobleck zoomed over to Nathan and the boys.

"Professor Oobleck?" Ilivane said, surprised.

Oobleck zooms up right to Ilivane's face." It's **Doctor** Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_ , thank you very much!" He quickly backs away.

"Uhhh..." Ilivane looks over at Riku, who is equally disturbed.

"I see you boys are the backup team for my student team. This will make the experience more delightful!"

"Oh great. We're serving as back for Oobleck and his dumb team." Oliver said, annoyed.

Weiss:" You can't be serious!"

The four turn around to see Team RWBY approaching them.

"Ruby!" Hero said.

"Hero?" Ruby said, looking confused.

"You guys are the backup team!?" Weiss asked, in shock.

Oliver's ear twitched, and he stood straight with a happy smile on his face." Can you feel that? The sun is coming out!" Oliver caught Ilivane in a headlock." I think this backup team thing, may not be so bad after all! Right, _Firecracker_?"

"You're still calling me that?" Yang asked, looking away.

"I like it. It kinda suits you."

" _Whatever_." Yang smiled, while rolling her eyes.

"Oliver! Will you _please_ let me go!" Ilivane yelled, struggling to get free.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Oliver said, letting him go.

" _Sure_ you are..." Ilivane glared at him, rubbing his neck.

" _Great_! We're stuck with these idiots for a whole week!" Weiss complained.

"Oh, don't be disappointed, Miss Schnee." Ilivane smiled at her." In reality, you're happy that we're coming, correct?"

"Not at all." Weiss said, glaring at Ilivane.

"Hmm, I think it's a good idea. If we all go together, then we can finish the mission quicker." Riku said, smiling a bit." And who knows? We may have some fun along the way, right?"

"Yes. Your absolutely right, Riku." Blake said, smiling at Riku.

Riku smiled back at her." Thanks Bla-"

"Okay! Good to know you kids all agree to the job at hand!" Nathan yelled, interrupting Riku.

" _Yeah_..." Riku glared at the blue trench coat man.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!...schedule!" Oobleck said, as he zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Be ready, boys. We set out, five minutes after Team RWBY." Nathan said.

"Wait, we're not going on the same airship?" Hero asked.

"Oh. Team RWBY will be traveling by airship. _We_ , shall be traveling by land."

"Huh!?"

"Are you crazy!? Oliver said, outraged." It'll take days for us to reach Quadrant 5!"

"Hehe...don't worry, Forest. With the route I have planned, we'll reach our destination by midnight." Nathan said, smiling at the students.

"That's impossible." Ilivane said." We can't-"

"Good to hear it! See you all in a few minutes!" Nathan walked off, leaving the others confused.

"Something is seriously wrong with that guy." Oliver said.

"That is definitely true." Weiss agreed.

"Well, look on the bright side, we're all gonna be working together! That's the best part!" Hero said, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah! Ruby cheered, positive and upbeat." Looks like we're going to save the world with Professor Nathan and Doctor Oooobleck-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

Nora:" **Save the world?** "

Hero and the others turn around to see Nora and Team JNPR approaching.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad!" Nora said, being dramatic." Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, **Ren**..."

Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..."

"Yeah! Same with us." Ruby said.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora cheered.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha said.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said.

Neptune:" Then you can party with us tonight!"

Neptune and Sun approach the three groups." We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Jaune was awestruck, while Oliver was annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, _which_ means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun said.

"Well-" Ruby said.

Oobleck appears from the airship to call Team RWBY, who are embarrassed." _Four_ minutes, ladies!" He goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Uh..."

"G-Good luck, everyone!" Hero cheered, smiling at his friends.

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby throws a thumbs-up." Wish us luck!"

With that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission. The boys walk over to Nathan, who leaning against the auditorium building, arms crossed.

"Alright, we leave in five minutes." Nathan said." Make sure your well prepared." He stands up straight, and starts walking away from them, smiling." You'll need to be prepared for what I have in store for you all."

"...Well, this sucks." Oliver said, slightly annoyed.

"First your annoyed, then your happy, now your annoyed again? Why are you suddenly having these mood swings, Oliver?" Ilivane said, with a playful smile.

"Shut up..." Oliver glared at him, while Riku rolled his eyes, and Hero smiled, nervously.

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Vale.)**

On the outskirts of Vale, Nathan and Team HIRO are walking through a open field towards a forest ahead. Nathan was walking ahead of the four, looking around casually. Oliver was walking with his heads behind his head, Ilivane and Riku followed behind him, and Hero was the only one out of the five, who took a backpack with him. The scenery matched with quietness between the five, as Oliver slows down, to speak with Hero.

"So, am I the only one, who thinks we should ditch this old guy?" Oliver whispered to Hero.

"Huh?" Hero looked at him." What do you mean?"

"What are you up too, Oliver?" Ilivane said, giving his teammates a suspicious look.

"I'm just saying, I don't trust this guy!" Oliver said, with his hands behind his head." There's something... _off_ about him."

"This coming from you, yeah right." Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I'm serious her-"

"What are you boys doing? Come on, hurry up!" Nathan said, checking his pocket watch." We're on good time! If we continue at this pace, we may reach Quadrant 5 sooner than expected!"

" _Yippee_..." Oliver said, annoyed.

The four continue to follow him. However, what Hero didn't know, was that something was moving around in his backpack.

Yang:" I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter."

* * *

The airship that Oobleck and Team RWBY are using, is flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsmen, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said to Yang.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Those are truffles." Blake said, leaning over.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked, still scratching her head in befuddlement.

"Those are Brussels." Yang said, also leaning over.

Oobleck continued speaking." Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular... assignment."

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

Oobleck turns sharply on Weiss." Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means..?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said.

"That's right!" Yang said, looking at Ruby." It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck continued.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

Oobleck adjusts his glasses and smiles." Precisely!"

* * *

Nathan and the boys we're walking through an unknown forest. As they continued walking further in, the sky light that shined through the bushes of the trees began slowly fade away, a fog crept in, and the trees soon started to appear more misshapen, and old.

Hero stopped walking and looked around his surrounding."...You guys? I-I think we should turn back."

"Huh?" Oliver turned to his leader." Something wrong, Hero?"

"This forest...feels weird... I can't put my finger on it, but it feels...sad here."

Ilivane stopped walking, and turned to Nathan." Professor? What is the name of the forest we're walking in?"

"Oh, simple." He turns to face all four of them." This is Hollow Forest.

"Hollow...Forest?" Riku asked, looking confused.

"Yes. This place... is rather special."

"Like the Emerald Forest? And, the Forever Fall forest?" Hero asked.

"Correct. However, this forest... has a _darkside_ to it."

"Darkside?"

"Correct. Now then, since we are going to continue forward, I highly recommend that you step...very _carefully_." Nathan said, smiling." Speaking of being careful." He turns to Hero." **Crimson!** I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"Oh, uh...I-I'm sorry sir. I wasn't...paying attention." Hero apologized.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So he didn't. Heck, I know _I_ wouldn't.

"He's not wrong..." Nathan said to himself." Very well, Crimson; leave your bag here, and pray its still here when we-" Nathan stops talking, as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Uh...I can explain?" Hero said, also looking at Zwei, confused.

Zwei merely barks in response.

"...Hero?" Ilivane said, looking at his leader." Is that Ruby's pet dog?"

"H-He must have sneaked into my backpack." Hero's eyes turn wide, as he realizes another fact." Wait! That means-"

* * *

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, and Ruby all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn(minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister) before the ship flies away from the destruction.

Oobleck calls the attention of Team RWBY." Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" The girls nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, who is searching frantically through her backpack." Ruby! What has you so worried, young lady?"

"Ah...N-Nothing, Professor!" Ruby said, trying to hide her panic.

"... **Doctor**." Oobleck turns and walks forward.

Yang walks over to Ruby." Hey, what's up?"

"Well...I kinda sneaked Zwei into my backpack."

"Wait, you did?"

"Yeah! And, now I can't find him anywhere! I think he may had-"

Before Ruby could finish, she received a call on her scroll, she took it out and saw that it was Hero.

"Hey, it's Hero." Ruby answered the call." Hero?"

Hero:"( _Via scroll_ ) _Hi, Ruby...um, Before you freak out, Zwei is...here with us_."

"H-He is!?"

Hero:" _Um, y-yes!"_

Zwei barked through the scroll.

Ruby sighs in relief."...I thought we lost him again."

Hero:" _I'm sorry. He must have gotten into my bag. I didn't find out until few minutes ago."_

"It's fine. At least I know he's safe. That's all that matters." Ruby looks over, and sees Oobleck, staring at her." Uh...I gotta go. Be safe, you guys!" She quickly ended the call, and looked at her teammates." Sorry about that!"

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked Oobleck.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked, just as confused as her teammates for the redundancy.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment.

"What!?" Yang said, in surprise.

She turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street. Yang joins her teammates in unleashing their weapons."

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Blake lowers her Gambol Shroud like everyone else to listen.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attention to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So... What now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months-and there's the whole pack." His sudden realization is true: Five Beowolves are already following the first.

"What?" Weiss said.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said, stating the obvious.

"What!?" Weiss yelled, louder.

Oobleck zoomed up to Weiss' ear, and shouted." **AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!** "

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked.

The team turns to their teacher as the creatures close in." Show me what you're capable of."

* * *

Hero puts his scroll away, and looks at his teammates. Riku was petting the corgi, who was barking happily.

"So what did Ruby say?" Ilivane asked.

"Well, she was freaking out, when I called. But besides that, Zwei is with us until we reach Quadrant 5."

"Fine with me!" Oliver said, smiling." Having this little guy around, could liven up the mission for us!"

"Yeah. I agree." Riku said, getting up.

"Hm...Very well, but don't lose site of him, Hero." Ilivane said, smiling at his teammates.

Zwei walked over to Hero, and barked at him. Hero picked up the corgi, and placed him in his backpack.

"Stay inside, Zwei. If things get out of hand, cover your ears, okay?" Hero said to Zwei.

Zwei barked, as Hero took this as a yes.

"Good boy!" Hero smiled. He turned around." Sorry about that, Professor Na-huh!?"

Nathan was nowhere in sight. The fog began to deepen and the forest darkened.

"What the!?" Oliver looked around." Where the hell did that old man, run of too!?"

"I don't know." Riku said, placing a hand on the hilt of his blade."

"What are you tensing up for!?" Oliver asked Riku.

"I...I don't know why, but I get the feeling that _something_ is watching us."

"Huh!?"

Suddenly, Ilivane hears the sound of something crawling behind him. He pulls out two daggers, and goes into a stance.

"Not you too, Ilivane!"

"I agree with Riku. There is something around us." Ilivane said, looking around.

Oliver then hears the sound of a growl, and activates his weapons. Hero pulls out Caliburn, as the four get into a circle. The sound goes dead, causing the four to tense up

Hero looks around, and then notices a vile of blue Dust on the ground. He picks it up, and notices it starts to glow.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Hero looks up and sees a giant creature fly down at them.

"M-Move, now!"

The boys jump out of the way, in opposite directions. Hero looks up and sees that the creature that tried to attack them...was a type of Grimm Spider, with six legs.

"What the hell is that!?" Oliver yelled out.

"It's a Crypt!" Ilivane answered." It's a very rare type of Grimm!"

The Crypt looked at Hero, and screeched, charging at him.

"Hero! Move!" Riku yelled out.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Hero yelled.

The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

Hero jumps out of the Crypt's attack, as Ilivane throws a few daggers at the Grimm, summoning a fire blast, and hitting it. Oliver jumps up, and kicks the Crypt down, while Riku runs in and cuts two of its legs off. The Crypt screeches in pain, knocking Riku away with one of its legs. The Grimm then bounces Oliver off of it, and charges at dizzy Riku.

"Riku!" Hero called out to him." _Meteor Shower!_ "

Ilivane quickly throws a dagger at Oliver, who attaches it to one of his gauntlets. He jumps up, and launches a fiery punch at the creature, smashing its head into the ground.

Riku regains his footing, and walks over to his teammates.

"Are you okay. Riku?" Hero asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riku put Shingi-To-Giri away, and looked at the dead Grimm.

"Holy s**t..." Oliver said, breathing heavily." That f**king thing just came out of nowhere..."

"Indeed." Ilivane retracted his daggers back to him." That was rather...surprising."

"Hope there aren't anymore like that damn thing..."

Suddenly, the sound of of crushing leaves increased, as the four slowly turned around. Anther Crypt came running towards them, this time, being followed by a large pack of other Grimm.

"Oh s**t!" Oliver yelled out.

"There are more of them!?" Hero said, in shock.

"It looks that way!" Ilivane said.

"Any ideas?" Riku asked, pulling out his weapon.

"Well, we could fight them all, but..." Ilivane looked around, and began to see more Crypt Grimm crawling down from the trees." But I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Oh great..."

"Come on, you guys! We can take them!" Oliver said, activating his weapons.

"Oliver, Ilivane's right! We need to fall back!" Hero said, putting Caliburn away." Come on!"

Hero runs away, as Ilivane, Riku, and a reluctant Oliver follow him. The Crypt pack chases after the four, as they run through the forest. Because of the fog, the boys could not see where they were running, but that didn't stop them from running as fast as they can.

"Don't worry, Zwei! Everything will be alright!" Hero yelled, running while also looking back at his bag.

Zwei whined, as Hero kept running.

A Crypt jumped from one of the trees, and lands on top of Oliver.

"Oliver!"

Oliver kicks the Grimm off of him. He jumps up and kicks away another oncoming Crypt.

"I'm fine! You guys go on ahead!" Oliver yelled out, while fighting off more oncoming Grimm.

"But, Oli-"

"This is not up for discussion! Just go! I'll meet you guys outside of this( He punches one in the face, sending it flying towards several other Crypt, knocking them back) damn(he jumps up and drop kicks another) forest!"

"Oliver!" Hero tried to run to him, but Ilivane stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Hero, let's go!" He yelled.

Hero looked back and forth between his friend and teammates. He held his head down in shame, before he follows Ilivane and Riku. The three continue running, as Hero looks back, only to see Oliver's image disappear into the fog.

As they continue to run, a Crypt jumps out from the fog and tries to attack Hero, but Riku gets in its way, and pushes the creature back.

"Riku!" Ilivane called out to him.

Riku cuts the Crypts legs off, before others jump him, causing the young Huntsmen to stumble back, and fall over and roll into a small river.

"Riku!" Hero yelled out.

"Hero, you gotta keep running!" Ilivane pulled out four daggers and threw them to the ground, striking the Grimm with lighting bolts." You have to survive!"

"But, Ilivane..."

"Just go! _Now!_ " Ilivane screamed. Hero reluctantly ran away from his teammate. Ilivane continued throwing daggers as he slowly started to run away from more oncoming Grimm.

* * *

Hero ran as fast as he could, completely afraid of what would happen if he stopped running. Zwei hid in his backpack the whole time, still curled up into a ball. Hero then looked back to see if any Crypt were following them, only to look forward and run into a tree. Hero falls back, dazed, but slowly gets back up. Zwei jumped out his backpack, and barked at Hero, who was visibly scared.

"H-Huh? Zwei..."

Zwei looked up the tree and started barking at it. Hero looked at it, and his eyes shot wide in realization. He picks up Zwei and puts the corgi on his head.

"Hold on, Zwei!"

Hero started climbing up the tree, hearing the sound of approaching Grimm while doing so. He moves up as fast as he could climb, as Zwei looked back and saw the Crypt approaching.

As Hero continued to climb up the tree, the fog begins to slowly clear up, and a small speck of sunlight shines down on him. Hero pushes himself forward, as he stands on a large branch... And rises from the top of the tree, breathing in some fresh air and looks at the beautiful sunset up ahead of the forest.

"Wow..." Hero said, in awe." It's a sunset..."

Zwei barked happily.

"I know it's just a ordinary sunset...but, theirs something about it that feels... relaxing..." Hero said, looking at it. He sees a group of blue butterfly's, flying away from the bushes of the trees around him, leaving Hero in awe at the scene." Hehe...this incredible, huh Zwei?"

Zwei barked, agreeing.

Hero continued looking at the setting sun, as his smile turns to a frown, and he holds his head down in shame.

"Zwei...Do you ever have those moments, when you fell like...you failed to do something?"

The corgi looks at him, confused.

"What I mean is...I failed...I failed my teammates..." Hero said, looking ashamed." I couldn't do anything to help them..."

Zwei whined.

"All I could do is run...just, run away...I-I...Sometimes I question myself: Why are you here? You don't have the same level of skill as your friends, your Aura is pathetic, and you can't even lead a team correctly..." Hero wiped away a tear from his eye." What I'm saying is: Maybe Ozpin made a mistake about me. Maybe Qrow made a mistake asking me to be his apprentice." Hero looks down at Caliburn."...Maybe the sword may a mistake, letting me pull it out." Hero looked up at the sunset." Maybe..I'm a failure.

Zwei whined, looking sad somehow. The corgi then noticed the vile of blue Dust in Hero's pocket, and pulls it out with his mouth.

Hero notices this." What's that you got there, Zwei?" Hero asked. He got to vile from his mouth, and looks at it." Oh... this." He looks back at the corgi." When I picked this up, it started glowing. Almost as if...It was reacting to the Crypt!" Hero jumps up, after realizing something." It was _reacting_ to the nearby Grimm!" He looks down." Come on, Zwei! We gotta go look for the guys, and get out of this forest!"

Zwei jumped into his backpack. Hero jumped of the branch off the tree he was on, and into the branch of another tree.

* * *

Oliver punched another Crypt, and used it as a shield as he jumps up and throws it towards several other Grimm, that are crushed upon impact.

"Hah!" Oliver lands on the ground." Stupid ass spiders! I knew you guys couldn't beat me!" He deactivates his weapons." Now then, I gotta look for the guys."

Oliver began to walk around the forest, trying to look through the fog.

"Damn it! This damn fog is freakin' annoying!"

He continues walking forward. Until he begins hearing voices.

?:" _Do you deliberately try to humiliate me!?"_

"Huh!?" Oliver jumped back, looking around." Who said that!?"

?:" _I told you not to go after them!"_

"Who's there!?"

The forest began to darken, until it was pitch black. Suddenly...

?:" _Well, I know for damn sure, **You** weren't gonna do jack-s**t!_"

"Huh... That was...my voice..." Oliver said, looking confused.

He sees... a lantern ahead of him. It's light brightens, as Oliver found himself...in the interior of a mansion, with a staircase leading up to a second floor.

"Wait...I know this place..."

?:" _Don't you dare raise your voice to me, young man!"_

Two people walk down the staircase. One, was a man with brown hair, wearing a collared shirt, tie, and jacket with rolled up sleeves. The man was walking after...Oliver, who was carrying a sack on his back.

" _I'll speak to how I damn well please!"_ Oliver yelled.

 _"You live in my house, you'll live under_ ** _my_** _rules!"_ The man yelled back.

" _And what the hell makes you think I'm gonna follow your rules!?"_

 _"Listen, if you are going to become the next guild master of-"_

 _"Enough of that crap! I have no intention of becoming master to your sorry-ass guild, dad!"_

 _"Oliver!"_

Oliver watched his past-self argue with his father." Wha...why am I seeing this? This has to be a dream."

 _"Jonathon!"_ Oliver looked to see a woman with blue eyes and sleek, black hair(bluish or purple), thick fringe of slightly curled bangs which hang past her eyebrows and are parted neatly in the middle as well as a few strands of shoulder-length hair in front of her ears. She wore a fashionably colorful, patterned kimono. The woman ran over to the two.

"Mom..."

 _"Jonathon, please don't be angry with Oliver! He was doing what he thought was the right thing!"_ Oliver's mother pleaded to his father.

 _"Making us look like power hungry fools, while doing it!"_

 _"Power hungry? I would use the word: **coward** , to describe you." _Past-Oliver said, looking away from his father.

"That's right...This was the day I ran away from home..."

 _"What!?"_

 _"You heard me! You're a coward, and everyone in this family, everyone in Remnant, knows it!"_

 _"I'm not a coward! watch your tone with me, Oliver."_

 _"F**k you! You are a coward, whether you like it or not!_

The room went silent, before Past-Oliver continued.

 _"You...did nothing...NOTHING, to stop Ironwood from talking the headmasters into kicking Gale out of Vacuo!"_

 _"Oliver...I don't want to talk about this..."_

 _"Why? Because you know I'm telling the truth!? You just sat there, while they shipped your son, **my** older brother to some far away island, outside of the kingdoms!"_

 _"Damn it, Oliver! You know exactly why he was sent away! He let a criminal escape!"_

 _"Yeah, for good reasons! But, **noooo** , you had to play dictator along with everyone else, instead of being his father!"_

 _"I will not be made into the_ _villain! I have a image to keep!"_

 _"F**k you, and your f**king image! You and that can go burn in hell for all I care!"_

 _"Oliver!"_ His mother said, in shock.

 _"...You know what? If that's how you really feel, son? Then get the hell out of my mansion!"_

 _"Jonathon!"_

 _"So that's it, eh dad? You're just gonna kick me out like you did Gale, huh?"_ Oliver asked, mockingly.

 _"I said **GET OUT!** " _His father yelled. _" I... have no son...Now, get the hell out of my mansion, or I'll have a guard shoot you on site!"_

 _"...Fine."_ Past-Oliver began heading for the front door, when his mother ran to him and grabbed his arm.

 _"Wait!"_ She said.

 _"Let him go, Saki!"_ His father yelled, walking up the stairs." _He's no longer our son!"_

 _"Oliver, please don't go! This is your home! Please don't leave..."_

 _"...This isn't my home. Not as long as he's here. Besides, this place stopped being my home, years ago."_ He got his arm free and walks to the door. He opens it, but looks back. _"...Goodbye mother. please tell Wendi...I'm sorry."_

He walks out the door, into the cold rain.

 _"Oliver!"_ His mother calls out to him, as she breaks down into tears, and falls to her knees. His father looked back, and watched his son leave, before he continues walking up the stairs.

Oliver walks away from the mansion he has lived in for almost all of his life. He stops walking, and looks back at the mansion, where he sees a little girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She wore a pink dress, which had a small bow tied to her waist. The little girl looked at Oliver through the window, as Oliver looked back at her, with tears falling down her face." Oliver frowns, and walks away, holding his head down in shame, as the little girl cries and calls out his name, but he couldn't hear her through the window.

Present-Oliver saw this and clutched his head." No...I-I don't want to see all this! This is all a dream! It has to be a dream! It has to be **A DREAM!** "

Oliver shot up, and looked to see...that he was still in the Hollow Forest.

"(Breathing Heavily)...What the hell...?"

Oliver looked around in a panic.

"I-I was at the mansion! I was with my mom, dad, and I-I saw Wendi! What the hell is going on!?"

Oliver began to run, he didn't care where he was running to, he just ran.

* * *

Riku put his blade away, standing in front of a pile of dead Grimm.

"Now...to find the others." He said.

Riku starts walking through the forest, as the fog deepens, and the forest began to darken, until it was dark.

"Huh!? It's already this late?"

Riku... then spotted a low light, shining from beyond two trees.

"Someone's started a campfire?"

?: _" Someone Help!"_

Riku heard the scream of a child, and quickly ran up the trees to see...a house in flames.

"What the!?"

?:" _Hey! She's in here_!"

Riku turned his head to see some men wearing hoods, bust into the slide-in door. Riku watched all of this...with a sense of deja vu flowing through his mind.

"This...This all feels too familiar..." He said, shivering.

Riku took a closer look at the burning building, and saw a symbol( A tomoe behind a shattered moon), and gasped in shock.

"This is...my home!" Riku stood up." That means..."

? _: "Someone help us! Their going after Lady Himiko!"_

"Ah! Himiko!" Riku jumped down from the trees and hurried inside of the burning house. He ran through each hall, seeing many dead bodies along the way." No...I won't...I won't let you die!"

Riku then came across a door leading to a dojo. He opens it and sees one of the hooded men walk towards a woman, holding a knife. The woman had dark brown long hair, that reached the end of her long kimono, holding a spear at the hooded man.

"Himiko..." Riku said, speechless." Wai-"

?:" _Wait!"_

Riku looked back...and saw a younger version of himself, run through him and jump in front of his mother.

" _Riku!_ " Himiko said, surprised." _Why are still here!?"_

 _"I'm not leaving!"_ Young Riku said, holding out a blade towards the hooded man. _" I'm going to protect you, even if I die!"_

 _"Riku! Please, I need you to run away!"_

 _"But, I can't leave you!"_

 _"Then..."_ The hooded man held out his dagger. _" You can die with her."_ He rushes at Young-Riku.

Riku charges in, and thinks he can prevent the following scene from happening. He holds out his hand, trying to grab the hooded man, but his hand goes through him. He raises his dagger at Young-Riku...

"No... **NOOOO!** " Riku screams out.

...Bloody drips on the floor...Young-Riku stands, shocked and horrified, under a stabbed Himiko. The hooded man, pulls his dagger out of her, causing the wounded woman to fall over, leaving Riku frozen in fear.

"H...Himi... **HIMIKO!** " Riku screamed out.

He falls to his knees, returning to the Hollow Forest. Riku looks up, frantically.

"She...She was alive...She was alive, I know it!" Riku yelled out, pounding his fist into the ground. He slowly stands up, and pulls out his blade.

"I...I have to keep going..."

He begins to run." I have to keep...damn...damn it..."

Riku began to sprint forward, as anger begins to fuel him." Darn it!"

* * *

Ilivane retracts his daggers from three dead Crypts.

"Well, that takes care of that." Ilivane said, smiling." Now, to go look for the others." Ilivane starts walking through the forest.

As he continues his search, Ilivane comes across ruined stone pillars.

"Interesting. These pillars are quiet old, but they are still standing." Ilivane said, walking around the ruins.

 _Why..._

"Huh!?"

 _Why..._

"Is someone there?" Ilivane called out.

 _Why did you abandon us..._

"What?"

Ilivane slowly walked forward, reaching the ruins of a old throne room. He looked around, slowly reaching for one of his daggers. Ilivane suddenly heard a women's voice.

 _"Why did you leave us, Ilivane?"_

"That voice..." He looked around, frantically." Where are you!?"

 _"Why did you leave us to die?"_

"No...I didn't leave you! I was...I was taken away!"

 _"You left us..."_

"No!"

 _"You abandoned us..."_

"I tried! I really tried to get back to you! To everyone!"

Ilivane began to hear more voices echo in his head.

 _"You left us..."_

"No, I didn't!"

 _"Your a coward!"_

"I tried..."

 _"You couldn't save us..."_

Ilivane fell to his knees." I tried to get out! I tried! I really did! Please forgive me!"

 _"You left us..."_

 _"You must die..."_

 _"You shall burn..."_

 _"You don't deserve peace..."_

Ilivane clutched his head." I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He pleaded, as the voices became louder and louder.

Suddenly, Ilivane heard yelling, coming from his right, as the voices faded away. He got up to see...

...Oliver, jump out of the fog, and into the ruins, landing right in front of him.

"Oliver?" Ilivane said, looking confused.

Oliver was breathing heavily, and he looked afraid." I-Ilivane? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me...Are you okay?" Ilivane asked his frightened teammate.

"Y-Yeah. I just...You know, saw...something's."

"What?"

The two suddenly heard the sound of crushing leaves, as they turned to see Riku, running towards them.

"Riku!"

Riku looked up, and saw his teammates, and stopped in his tracks.

"I-Ilivane? O-Oliver?" Riku said, looking at his teammates, looking scared.

"What the hell happened to you?" Oliver asked, noticing the visible fear in his friend.

"I...I don't know...I-I saw something...I saw Hime...I saw...Ah! What the hell is going on!?"

"Riku, calm down!" Ilivane said, holding his hands out.

"Wait..." Riku looked at Ilivane." Where's Hero?"

"Hero?" Oliver turned to the two." Now that you mention it, where is Hero!?"

Suddenly, the three began to hear rustling from the trees, a faint crawling noise surrounded them. The three stood back to back, pulling out there weapons.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Riku said, holding the hilt of his blade, tightly.

A pack of Crypt came slowly walking out of the fog, surrounding the boys.

"Damn it...more Grimm..." Oliver said, annoyed.

"What's the plan?"

"Hmm...Same plan...We can't fight them all. This forest is swarming with these things..." Ilivane said, looking around.

"Damn..." Oliver growled.

"Our biggest objective, is to look for Hero." Ilivane said, bringing out four daggers." So...We need to cut through."

"Right." Riku said, pulling out Shingi-To-Giri.

However, Riku notices a small blue light, coming towards them, from behind the pack.

Hero:" Guys!"

"That voice...It's Hero!"

Hero was standing on top of a tree branch, holding the vile of blue Dust.

"Hero! Your okay!" Oliver yelled, smiling.

"Guys, cut through them! We gotta keep moving!"

"No offense but we were about to do that!"

"Oh...sorry. Well, get over here, you guys!"

"Yes sir!" Ilivane throws up four daggers which hover in a straight line, and strikes a path of Grimm with a lightning bolt. He, Riku, and Oliver quickly run past the stunned Crypt.

Hero jumps down from the branch, and lands in front of his teammates, as they quickly begin to run. One of the Crypt's let out a loud screech, that alerts all the other Grimm, to chase after the four.

The boys rush through the forest, running as fast as they can. A Crypt jumps down from a tree and tries to attack Hero, but Riku jumps and cuts through it, landing on his feet, and quickly rejoining his friends.

Oliver stops, and kicks down a stoned pillar, crushing a few Crypt, as he runs after his teammates. Ilivane retracts his four daggers from earlier, and sets up a fire wall, burning more Crypt, while the others stop in front of it.

Hero notices something up ahead, and stops running.

"Hero! Come on!" Riku yelled, rushing over to his teammate.

"Look!" Hero pointed forward, causing Riku to look ahead and see...sunlight.

"That's...The end of the forest..."

"Hey! We're almost near the exit!" Oliver cheered, not noticing a Crypt charge at him, but it is killed by a bolt of lightning, courtesy of Ilivane.

"Well the, shall we make haste." Ilivane said, running ahead.

The boys run towards the light, while more Crypt continue to chase after them.

"Almost there!" Oliver yelled.

"Everyone, grab on to me!" Hero yelled, as he pulled out Blue Wave. He casts a line, that catches on to a tree up ahead." Hold on tight, Zwei!" The corgi barks from Hero's backpack, as he rolls up into a ball. The boys grab on to him, as Hero presses a switch, that sends the four flying faster towards the end. Hero closed his eyes, hearing a faint sound up ahead of them.

 _The sea...I hear the waves...It's close..._

The boys come flying out of the forest, and hit the ground, separating from each other.

"Argh!" Oliver screamed out in pain.

The Crypt suddenly stop, except for one, that runs out of the forest. The Grimm begins to screech in pain, as smoke begins to arise from it. The Crypt soon evaporates into black smoke, while the other simply watch this happen.

"I-It disintegrated..." Hero said, slowly getting up.

"So the rumors were true..." Ilivane said, slowly raising to his feet." Crypts...hate the sunlight..."

The other Grimm slowly turn and walks back into the forest, ignoring the boys.

Riku got up and saw this." Hey, their leaving..."

"Let them go...We exited their territory...So they won't come after us." Ilivane said, looking sad.

"I don't care what those f**king insects do...I'm just glad we're out of that hellhole..." Oliver said, with a tint of fear and anger in his voice.

"I agree..."

Hero got up and opened his backpack." Are you okay, Zwei?"

Zwei jumped out, and barked happily.

Hero smiled." Sorry you had to go through that..." He said.

Suddenly, the sounds of bells caught Zwei's ear, as the corgi ran on ahead.

"Ah! Zwei, come back!" Hero chased after the corgi, getting his teammates attention.

"H-Hey!" Oliver chased after the two, while Ilivane and Riku walked after them.

Hero catches Zwei near a cliff." Gotcha!" He picked the corgi up, and looked at him." Don't run off like that, boy!"

Zwei barked, looking on ahead.

Hero looked forward, as his teammates also joined him, as they looked in awe.

The four stood on the cliff, and saw a seaside town, down below.

"A...Town?"

Nathan:" The town of the sea!"

The four looked to their left, and saw Nathan, standing on top of a large rock.

"Oceania Town." He said, smiling.

The town's bell tower ranged it's bells, as the sound echoed into the air.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, a lot happened in this chapter.**

 **First, the Hollow Forest. This is a forest that is located outside of Vale, and near Mountain Glenn. As you all saw in this chapter, the forest is overrun with Grimm, mostly Crypt( Spider Grimm). However, if it is not the Crypt that will attack you, it's your own nightmares that will. Yes, the forest can cause you to hallucinate. See things from your past, or makes you think your hearing voices that aren't really there. Bring in the fog, which adds more to the creepy factor of the forest, and you have your Hollow Forest.**

 **Speaking of hallucinations, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver suffered the most in this chapter. And, this also gave us a further look into their characters.**

 **Now, for Oceania Town. This seaside town will be looked into, in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	19. Chapter 13: Mountain Glenn

**Chapter 13: Mountain Glenn**

* * *

 **Oceania Town. A peaceful seaside town, located near a beautiful sea. The town is located outside the kingdom of Vale, has no sign of protection for it. However, Oceania has had no Grimm attacks in many years. Some question this, but no one can find an answer.**

 **The most noticeable feature of the town, is it's bell tower, which is connected to the train station. The sounds of the bell echo through the town.** **The town is mostly used as a tourist spot, for others who are visiting Vale.**

* * *

Nathan and the boys wandered into the town. The citizens were going about there normal lives. Shopkeepers were selling items at their stores, children running around the streets, and a small monorail train moving around the town.

"Okay! We'll take a two hour break, then we'll take a train to Quadrant 5!" Nathan declared, as he quickly turned to see Hero giving him concerned look, while Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver glared at him." What's wrong with you all?"

"You really wanna know?" Oliver said, angrily.

"Of course I want to know. Come on, tell your good old pal Nathan, what's bothering you."

"Very well, then." Ilivane said." We are angry with you, because you left us for-"

"Great! Nice talk, boys! We regroup at the train station! See you all in two hours!" Nathan walked away, leaving the boys even more infuriated.

"...Thank you, for listening." Ilivane said, annoyed.

"Wait, Professor Nathan!" Hero ran after him.

"What? What is it, Crimson?" Nathan turned to him.

"We don't even know where we are...So..."

"Hmm...I guess I should give you four _some history_ on where we are."

"That would be helpful." Ilivane said.

"Hmm...This is Oceania Town. A nice seaside city that seems to be the perfect little spot for vacationers. I thought you all should relax a bit more, wouldn't you agree?"

"We're on a mission! This isn't the time to be goofing off!" Riku said.

"Nonsense! Every Huntsmen needs sometime to relax their muscles and what not!"

"You, honestly think we're gonna listen to a single word you give us!?" Oliver said, in anger." You left us to die!"

"Yes, yes, but no matter!" Nathan checked his pocket watch." Oh, would you look at that, you boys are already wasting your two hours." He closed the pocket watch." Hey, how about you boys go by the beach? I hear there are a lot of nice... _ladies_ there!"

Oliver looked down in shame, not caring what he said.

"I said, we're in the middle of a mission! This isn't the time to be visiting the beach!" Riku said, becoming irritated.

"Well, I have some old friends to meet up with! I'll see you boys at the train station!" He walked off.

"H-Hey!"

Hero watched him walk off, as he turned to face his teammates.

* * *

 **(Oceania Town: Beach)**

Zwei ran down to the shore and barked happily. Hero walked down next to him, and took a deep breath." Hehe...I've always loved the smell of the sea!" He turned to the others." It's got this...I don't know, nice smell to it. Don't you guys agree?"

He looked at his teammates, as Ilivane was sitting down, and watching the currents. Riku was also sitting on ground, staring at his blade. And, Oliver was laying on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah..." Hero said, becoming sad.

Zwei whined at this.

"...Hey, I know!" Hero ran to the shore and pulled out Blue Wave." I remember one time, I went fishing with my master, and I caught this _huge_ fish!" He said, gesturing." At first, my master was wondering: _So, what are we gonna do with a giant fish like that, Hero?_ So I thought about for a minute, and said: _Why don't we sell it? Or, Eat it? I already know for a fact that we'll be full if we eat it!_ So we just...threw it...back into the...sea?"

Hero looked at his friends, who were giving him serious looks.

"Ah...I'll stop talking now..."

"That would be helpful..." Riku said, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Hero. We aren't mad at you, it's just..." Ilivane said, with a forced smile.

Oliver stayed silent, and kept looking up at the sky.

"Oh..." Hero said." I-I understand. That forest was really creepy, right? I mean the Grimm were crazy, but the forest itself was-"

"Hero! Shut up!" Oliver yelled, sitting up.

Hero was surprised by this, and looked away, saddened by his friends outburst.

"Ah...I'm sorry, Hero. I-I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have stopped talking..."

"...Argh! Damn it..." Oliver laid back down.

Hero looked out to the sea. Zwei whined, as he walked over to Hero, and sat next to his leg.

"I guess, the forest really did a number on us, huh Zwei?" Hero asked Zwei." Maybe, I should just...leave them alone..."

Hero looked at Zwei, and back at the sea...and saw a young woman, with long blue hair, and wearing a white dress, standing in the water.

"Ah!" Hero said, surprised." I...didn't see her there, before..." He slowly began to walk to the woman." Um, excuse me, ma'am?"

She didn't respond, nor did she turn to face him.

"Um...ma'am?"

"...The sea...It's beautiful." The woman said.

"Huh?"

"The sea. It's beautiful. The way how it flows out from the shore, and into the world. I wish, I could be like that..."

"Um, ma'am, your not making any sense."

"Hehe...I'm sorry. I should be a little more descripted, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh..."

The woman still did not turn to face him, but she smiled." May I ask, who I am speaking to?"

"Oh...Uh, my name is Hero Arthurus. What's your name, miss?"

"Hmm...My name is-"

Ilivane:" Hero!"

Hero turned to see Ilivane calling him.

"It's time to go! Come on!"

"Ah, yeah!" Hero turned to see that the woman was gone." Huh!? She's gone..."

Oliver:" Yo, Hero!"

"Oh! I'm coming..." Hero looked around, before running back to the shore, where his teammates were waiting for him." Sorry about that..."

"No need to apologize, Hero." Ilivane said, as Riku and Oliver started to walk away." Well, shall we be on our way?"

"Uh...yeah." Hero said, looking back at the spot the mysterious woman was."...Come on, Zwei."

Zwei ran after him, as Hero and his teammates walked away from the beach, as the calm sound of waves, echoed through the air.

* * *

 **(Oceania Town: Train Station)**

The tower rang it's bells, and trains left the station, as Nathan was waiting near a ledge outside of the train station, that gave you a great view of the town. He turned to his right, and saw the boys walking towards him.

"Ah! You boys finally made it!" Nathan walked over to them." Tell me, did you guys enjoy the beauty of the beach?"

Riku and Olive remained silent.

"Y-Yes sir. We thought it looked magnificent!" Ilivane said, with a false smile.

Hero nodded in agreement." Yeah...It was nice."

"Good! Good to hear! Now, time to get back to business." He looked at the station." We are taking a train to Quadrant 5."

"Um, we're taking a train?" Hero asked, looking confused." But how? I thought Quadrant 5 was supposed to be abandoned, and running with Grimm?"

"Oh it is. The trains run by themselves. So, don't worry, my boy, everything will work out in the end."

"Yes sir, but-"

"Now then, let's be on our way!" Nathan walked on ahead.

"Ah! Wait professor!" Hero ran after him.

Oliver only _"Hmph!_ _"_ and followed the two. Riku shook his head, and walked after the others, as Ilivane turned to look at the setting sun.

"...I wish...We could stay here, a little longer..." Ilivane said, before he turned away, and rejoined the others.

* * *

Inside, Nathan walked to the passport counter.

"Four students, and a teacher!" Nathan said, holding up four fingers in one hand, and one finger in the other.

Receptionist:" Where to, sir?"

Nathan showed him his scroll." Quadrant 5."

The receptionist looked at the scroll closely, before handing it back to Nathan.

Receptionist:" Very well. Five passengers for the Quadrant 5 train.

"Thank you, my good man!"

The boys were waiting near the wall, as Nathan walked over to them.

"Alright, boys! We're in the clear!"

"That's good to hear." Hero said, smiling.

"And according to my ticket, our train leaves...In five minutes. So, let's hurry on!" Nathan walked on ahead, as Oliver and Riku slowly followed him.

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong, Hero?" Ilivane asked.

"Oh...It's nothing! I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Well, don't stay in thought for too long. It puts too much stress on your brain." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Come on, let's hurry after the others, before they leave us."

"Okay..." Ilivane walked on ahead."...I wonder what happened to that girl I met at the beach?"

Zwei barked, getting his attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Zwei! Here I come!" He ran on ahead, rejoining the others.

A small train stops in the station.

"Here's our train, boys!"

"It's a little...small?" Oliver said, looking at the train.

"Yes, yes. However, we all can't be picky about certain things. Now then, shall we be on our way?"

"Yes sir." Hero said.

Nathan and the boys walked into the train.

 _"TRAIN 5. NOW LEAVING FOR QUADRANT 5."_

The train begins to move. An alarm is heard, as the train runs on the tracks, leaving the station.

"Hmm...I should ask Ozpin, if he'll let me bring you boys back here. Give you kids a well deserved vacation." Nathan said, trying to start a conversation with the four.

Hero and Zwei were looking out the window, watching the train run through the town, while the others sat silently. The train then enters a tunnel, leading to Quadrant 5.

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later...**_

* * *

 **(Mountain Glenn.)**

The train finally arrives at a abandoned train station. The doors open, and Nathan is the first to walk out.

"Ah, here we are!" He turned to the boys, who were also exiting the train." Welcome to Quadrant 5! A.K.A, Mountain Glenn!"

"The site of the kingdoms greatest failure." Ilivane said, looking around, intrigued." Fascinating."

"Yes, yes, fascinating indeed." Nathan checked his scroll, which had a map displayed on it. A spot on his map glowed green." Now then, I have the location of Doctor Oobleck, and Team RWBY. Let's move out!"

"Alright!" Hero said, smiling. He looks back at his backpack." We're almost near Ruby and Yang, Zwei!"

Zwei popped out of his backpack, and barked happily.

"I'm sure Weiss and Blake are doing okay, as well!"

"I know Miss Schnee is doing okay. Her stubbornness is what keeps her alive." Ilivane said, smiling.

Riku kept silent, and walked on ahead.

"Let's just go already..." Oliver said, following his teammate.

"Wait! Do you boys even know where your going!?" Nathan asked, causing the boys to stop.

* * *

The five wander through the ruined city, until they come across an abandoned building.

"Here we are!" Nathan said, smiling.

Zwei jumps out of Hero's backpack, and barks. Suddenly, a red blur comes running out of the building, and stops in front of Hero, who sees it is Ruby.

"Ruby!" Hero said, surprised, while Zwei jumps into her open arms.

"Hey, Zwei!" Ruby said, hugging the corgi. She looks up at Hero." Thanks for looking after him, Hero."

"No problem, Ruby." Hero smiled back at her.

Yang walked out, and saw the others." Well, look who's here!?"

"Hey, Yang!"

"Glad to see you guys made it here safely. Especially you, Starbreaker!"

"Oh...Yeah." Oliver said. He walked past her, and went inside.

"What's up him?" Yang asked, as Riku walked past her, and followed his friend."...What's with _them?_ "

"We all...went through something's on the way over here." Ilivane said, holding a fake smile.

"Must have been rough, if Riku and Oliver are all choked up."

"Yes, it quite was..." Ilivane walked inside.

"Is Doctor Oobleck inside?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, yeah! He's with Weiss and Blake right now." Ruby said.

"Perfect! You kids go relax. Mr. Arthurus and I are going to secure the perimeter."

"H-Huh!?" Hero looked at him, confused.

"Yes, you. So, come along!" Nathan walked away.

"Uh...I-I'll be back?" Hero turned to Ruby and Yang.

"Don't worry. We'll hang out when you get back!" Ruby said, smiling.

"Alright!" Hero ran after Nathan.

"So, what type of _hanging out_ , did you two have in mind?" Yang said, with a playful smile.

"Yang!"

* * *

As Nathan and Hero round the corner of a building, Hero sees something that makes him say:" Whaaaa..."

Admits the wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees.

"What _is_ that? That's incredible!"

"That, dear boy, is a Grimm." Nathan said.

"Should we attack it?" Hero said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm afraid your sword will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size."

"But... What if it attacks us?"

Fret not, Hero; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Hero, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is _still_ mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you have fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've _learned._ They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more."

As he says this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still close to the city? What are they doing?"

"Waiting."

As he says this, the Goliath turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Nathan turns around and walks away as well, and Hero walks after him.

"Professor Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..."

"Why I left you and your teammates in the Hollow Forest?"

"A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did _you_ want to become a Huntsmen?"

"Look around and tell me what you see."

Hero takes a look around." I see, a lot of old buildings, and, uh, empty streets..."

"I see two things. I see lives that could have been saved." He continues walking with Hero." As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I find a _unique_ way."

"Really?"

"Yes. However, I also see a fact of simple ignorance."

"What do you mean?"

Nathan stopped walking." Everything we see here, is the result of people trying to control something they knew nothing about. They just assumed they had all the answers, and thought that this project would bring a new beginning for Vale. It honestly saddens me." He turns to Hero." Now it is my turn for questions?"

"Huh?"

"What is your Semblance, Hero?"

"I...I don't have a Semblance." Hero said, looking down in shame.

"You don't?"

"I mean...I haven't unlocked it yet."

"I see..." Nathan walked over to Hero, and placed a hand on his shoulder." Well, no matter!"

"Huh!?"

"You may not have unlocked your Semblance, yet. However...You have something special in you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Only time will tell. But I will give you a sign of what I'm talking about." He points to Caliburn.

"Huh? M-My sword?" Hero said, pulling it out.

"Yes. That sword, is a sign."

"A sign? A sign for what?"

"I can't tell you, it'll spoil the surprise!" Nathan said, smiling.

"Surprise?" Hero looked at him, confused.

"Like I said, only time will tell." He pats Hero on the back, and walks on ahead." Come on! Let's head back to camp!"

Hero stood there, looking at his sword." A sign..."

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy.)**

Ironwood is looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night, as a few airships hover over the lit-up buildings.

Glynda:" Trouble sleeping?"

He looks back to see Glynda walking towards him, gripping his shoulder with the other hand." Arm was acting up."

"Of course, so logically, you get out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda stops by his side, then looks at him, concerned." What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that _we_ are not the ones in the dark."

"That makes it _worse_!" Ironwood said, laughing humorously. I refuse to believe that a man I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

Glynda puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder." You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is better for people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it." She drops her hand, as they stare into the distance together." Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

* * *

The full moon shines over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, as a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It look up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness, as she keeps lookout over the destruction. Hero walks over, and sits next to her. As Ruby was showing her scythe to Hero, the rest of Team HIRO was sitting around the fire with their weapons nearby, while the rest of Team RWBY is lying down on their sleeping mats, and Doctor Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang opens her eyes, hearing someone's voice.

Oliver:" Hey, Riku?"

Riku:" Yeah?"

Oliver:" Why...why did you want to become a Huntsmen?"

Riku:" Why are you asking me this?"

Oliver:" I don't know! I just thought I would ask!"

Yang tilts her head, intrigued.

Ilivane:" You can't force someone to tell you things, Oliver."

Oliver:" I wasn't forcing him to tell me anything!"

Soon, Weiss and Blake awaken to hear the boys little conversation.

Ilivane:" Hehe...I'll gladly tell you why _I_ wanted to become a Huntsmen."

Oliver:" Yeah right! Like you have a reason!"

"I do. Honest." Ilivane said, smiling at the two.

"Okay, let's hear it."

Ilivane looked at the fire."... I want to rebuild my hometown."

"Huh!? Rebuild your hometown?"

"Yes. A long time ago...I was meant to be the next ruler of my hometown. My father, the mayor at the time, refused to give up the thrown. And he..."

"He what?" Oliver asked, as Weiss looked visibly sad, while listening to this.

"...He made sure I didn't take the chair from him." Ilivane looked at the fire, and gave a sad smile." After that, he started doing things, that gave my hometown a somewhat, bad reputation. This reputation, caused my father to gain many enemies, and lose many supporters. So, I finally return to my home, after years of being away...only to find it in ruins...my father's skeleton, sitting in the mayor's chair, clutching it...like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. But, I didn't care about him, I cared only cared about my family...my mother, my siblings, and even my...fiance..."

"Fiance? You were engaged to be married!? Your only seventeen!"

"In my hometown, you could marry at age fourteen...My fiance...I wanted to return to her...But she, and the rest of my family, the rest of the citizens, we're all dead..." Ilivane said, looking sad. Yang looked over at Weiss, who turned away, not wanting to show her sadness." I...want to finally make amends for all that lost time...So, I thought if I could become a Huntsmen, then my goals would be reached, a little...faster."

"Hmm...Lucky you. To have a goal like that." Oliver said, looking at the fire." Sounds noble..."

"It's not a noble cause...It's for my own reasons."

"Well, at least it's more safer than mines." Riku said, gripping his katana." I didn't become a Huntsmen to bring peace to anything...I wanted to become a Huntsmen for one reason... _Revenge._ "

Ilivane and Oliver gave their teammate a serious look, while the girls listened.

"...I had no one back in my hometown. Because of my heritage..."

"You mean the horns?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Everyone always shunned me, or called me a freak...or would just beat me up for no reason at all. I hated it..." Riku said, as anger began to fill his voice." There were days, where I would just look up in the sky, lying on the ground, after getting beaten. And...I would always ask: Why? Why did you bring me into this world? Why did you forsake me with so much hatred? All I ask, is why?...But, of course I was just a child back then, still trying to understand my life."

Ilivane and Oliver were silent, only giving Riku looks of concern.

"Then... I meet Himiko, and she gave me a home. She, cared for me, looked out for me, and didn't look at me with any anger or regret... She treated me, like I was a person. I was happy, for once in my life, I finally found happiness. Then, I meet Blake...and my other friend, Adam. I actually thought I was living a happy life. However, life had a different idea for me."

Blake frowned at this, as Riku continued telling his story.

"Many Faunus, and Humans didn't agree to what she was striving for...So they silenced her...Himiko, only wanted to bring peace between both Humans and Faunus. But, **No!** They whined, and complained...thinking that she was doing something wrong. So, all I learned, that if you strive for something good, the world will hate you for it!"

"Riku..." Ilivane said.

"I...hated the White Fang...for what they did to Himiko...For causing nothing but pain and suffering to innocent people, everywhere I went..." Riku held out his hand, as ashes from the fire fall into it."...I wanted to _**eradicate them all!**_ "

"Damn...That's some goal..." Oliver said, chuckling.

"Something you find funny?"

"Not really... I'm not exactly a saint either."

"So, what's your reason, eh Oliver?" Ilivane asked.

"Hehe...It's true that I've always wanted to be a Huntsmen. Since I was a kid, I just...wanted to be one." Oliver stared at the fire." But, there's another reason."

"Another reason?"

"I... I hated my father...He always thought his way, was the right way. I never saw eye to eye with him... My brother was a Huntsmen, one of the best Huntsmen Vacuo ever had. Well, in my opinion. Anyway, my dad was the head of a famous company, and he wanted me to be the next owner. But, I wanted to be a Huntsmen, like Gale."

"Interesting..."

"This always caused conflicts with me and dad... Then, one day, I had enough. I ran away." He continued to stare at the fire." I ran away from my ass of a father, and hopped on the first airship to Vale."

Yang looked surprise by this.

"That's when you meet Yang, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. But...I mostly became a Huntsmen for my childish dreams, and to insult my family, especially my dad." Oliver said." I never cared about that nobility crap they went on about, back at Beacon. I just wanted to prove I'm the best out there. And...I wanted to prove to my dad, that _I_ am my own person."

Ilivane begins to laugh, as he stands up." This is completely sad!...We all wanted to become Huntsmen, just for our own selfish reasons! Hehehe...Bravo!" He sat back down.

The three became silent, looking at the camp fire. Riku looks over, and sees Hero and Ruby laughing, while showing each other their weapons. He smiles at this, and looks back to the others.

"Not all of us."

Oliver and Ilivane look over at the young Huntsmen and Huntress.

"Hero, wants to become a Huntsmen, not for power, not for glory, he just wants to help others." Riku said." And, I admire that."

"Really now?" Ilivane asked.

"Yes. When I first meet Hero, I could tell, he had this...innocent feel to him."

"Yeah. When you first meet Hero, you can't help but like the kid." Oliver said, smiling.

"Indeed." Ilivane said, also smiling." In fact, if it wasn't for Hero, we wouldn't even be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was Hero, who rallied all of us together, back in the Emerald Forest. If it wasn't for him, we would all still be at each others neck."

"That is true." Riku said.

The three look over at their smiling and happy leader.

"You know...For as long as I've known Hero, he's always putting other peoples needs, ahead of his own." Oliver said. He looks back at the fire." When you tried to leave the team, Riku, Hero wouldn't stop searching until he found you."

"Yeah...I'm sorry I made you guys go through that." Riku apologized.

"No worries." Oliver laid back, looking at the moon, through a hole in the ceiling." But you know...I think Hero was the only one doing the right thing, during the investigation."

"Why do say that, Oliver?" Ilivane asked.

"Well...To us, the girls were trying to do something that could have easily gotten them killed. So, we went after them, thinking we could stop their little detective game, and take them back to Beacon, kicking and screaming if necessary. But Hero, he knew that it was a dangerous thing, but he still wanted to help them. We were acting like kids, while Hero was acting like the responsible one."

Ilivane smiled." Your right. We are Huntsmen. It is our duty to protect the innocent."

"Of course." Riku stood up, and held out his weapon." My blade means: Loyalty and Honor. Hero has shown me that, he has honor, and loyalty to others. So, I will fight for a noble cause. We are Team HIRO. We fight by our leaders side, no matter what!"

Oliver jumped up." Oh? And when did you become so high and noble, huh?" He asked, smirking.

"Hey. I have a promise to keep." Riku said, smiling." I told Hero, he has my loyalty and honor. So, I'm sticking with him. I want to make another goal for myself. And, I believe hanging around Hero, will one day lead me to my true dream.

"Well, no way I'm getting left behind! I want in!"

Ilivane chuckled." Settle down, boys. Others are trying to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah!"

The apparently-sleeping Oobleck has a small smile, as the boys continue their conversation.

* * *

Oliver takes up watch, listening to music on his headphones, as Hero is sitting around the campfire along with Ilivane and Riku, while Ruby and Zwei are sleeping near the others. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby said, rubbing her eyes. Zwei then runs off." Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!"

Hero turns and sees her walk out.

"Ruby?" He stands up, and walks after her.

* * *

Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei.

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" Ruby spots Zwei urinating on some ruins." Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

" _Bark!_ "

WF Guard 1:" What was that?"

Having heard the WF Guard, Ruby hides behind some ruins, seeing two WF Guards walking around the ruins.

"What was what?" The second WF guard asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something."

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes."

The sound of the door closing echoes out.

" _Bark!_ "

"Oh! This is it!" She brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says ' _Low Signal'."_ Aw man! Come on, we gotta tell the others!"

Hero:" Ruby?"

Ruby turns to see Hero, walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Hero! No time to explain! Come on, let's go get the others!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because, we found the White Fang's base!"

"The White Fang!? Their base is here!?"

"Yeah! That was the whole point of coming out here!"

Hero looked at Ruby, confused." What? I-I thought we came here to clear out the Grimm..."

"Uh..."

Zwei looked between the two, and whined.

"W-What's going on, Ruby?"

"Well-"

Before Ruby could tell him, the asphalt beneath her and Zwei suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei.

"Ruby!" Hero yelled, running to her." Quick! give me your hand!"

She tosses Zwei up to Hero, who catches him.

Hero puts Zwei down, and runs back to Ruby, who is attempting to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, before Hero could grab her.

"Ruby!" He called out.

"Hero!" Ruby yelled, as she fell in.

"Ruby..." Hero fell to his knees.

Zwei ran to him, and whined. Hero pets the corgi on it's head.

"Don't worry, Zwei. I'll get her back." Hero said, determined.

Zwei looked at the young Huntsmen, as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go save Ruby!" He looks down at the corgi." Zwei, I want you to go get the others!

" _Bark!_ "

"If i'm not back by the time you guys get here, you all can jump in, okay?"

" _Bark!_ "

"Good!" Hero looks down the hole, and takes a big gulp." Okay...Here I go!"

Hero jumps into the hole, plummeting into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. He lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and as he gets up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards.

"Freeze!" One Guard said.

"Oh great! First the girl, now this kid!?" The other guard said.

As the WF Guards walk forward, Hero backs away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, kid."

Both guards approach him, and one of them grabs his arm.

"Your coming with us!"

"No...I'm not!"

Hero elbows the guard in the stomach, causing him to let go of his arm. Hero pulls Blue Wave out, and casts a line at the other guard, pressing a button that pulls him towards them. Hero jumps out of the way, as the guard hits the other one, causing the two to fall off the building. Hero breaks the line, and runs over to the edge.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out to the two guards, who were groaning on the ground.

Hero puts his rod away, and looks at the metal door.

"Now, to go save Ruby." Hero picked up on of their guns, and ran off.

"Hey, Firecracker, it's your turn." Oliver said, walking towards the girls." If you want, I can keep you _company_?"

Yang got up." No...Ruby?" She looked around." Hey, where's Ruby?"

"What?" Oobleck said, getting up.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I don't see Hero either." Oliver said, also looking around.

Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

"Zwei?" Yang said, walking over to him.

Riku gets up." What's going on?"

Suddenly, Nathan jumps down from the ceiling and lands on the campfire, causing it to burn out.

"Grab your weapons, children! Your leaders are in danger."

* * *

Hero reaches an area in the underground city, where all around him White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud sound nearby, causing Hero to look and see one of the White Fang members drop a large device.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" One WF Guard said to the other.

"Sorry, sir!" The other guard said.

Her snuck his way through all the activities that were going on in the area. He then sneaks past a few cages, containing some Grimm.

"Grimm?" Hero said, looking at the cages.

Ruby:" Hey! Let me go!"

"Huh? Ruby!?"

Hero runs to the sound of her voice, and hides behind a old train. He looks over the corner, and spots two WF Guards dragging Ruby by both arms.

"Ruby..."

The two stop at railcar." Hey, boss!" One of them said." Found something you might want to see!"

Roman:"(Inside the railcar.) Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

"Uh, it's a little girl?"

Roman leans out through the doorway and sees Ruby." That would be bad."

Zwei leads Nathan and the others to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spots Crescent Rose next to the hole.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang said.

"Oh no." Blake said, concerned.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Most likely." Ilivane said, looking down at the hole.

"But, that doesn't explain where Hero is." Oliver said.

"Mr. Arthurus jumped into the hole, to search for Miss Ruby." Nathan said.

"Huh?"

"And, you assume this, because?" Riku asked.

"It's just a hunch I have."

"A hunch?"

"Hunch or not, for once I believe the old geezer." Oliver said, looking at the hole." I think Hero's down there, as well.

"Down?" Oobleck asked, looking up at Oliver.

"Yeah. Down the hole."

"Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Yo Doc! What are you going on about?" Oliver asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"...Still not making any _sense_!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

"Crime network?" Oliver said, confused." I thought we were here to clear out the Grimm?"

Oobleck looked at Nathan." I thought you told them about the mission?"

"Eh, I didn't have enough time to tell them." Nathan said, shrugging.

"Enough time for what!?" Oliver looked around at everyone." Can someone tell me what's going on here!?"

"Oliver!" Riku yelled, getting his attention." We're here to hunt down the White Fang."

"What!?"

"Oh? So you already know, eh?" Nathan asked.

"Ilivane and I figured it out a while ago."

"Huh!?" Oliver sharply turned to Ilivane." You knew too, Ilivane!?"

"Of course. Riku told me that, during the little meeting he, Blake, Sun, and Azzurro went to, Riku learned that the White Fang had a hideout in the southeast. We have a mission located...Where?"

"In the southeast?"

"Correct. So, Riku and I put two and two together, and we discovered the real reason. Am I correct, _Professor Nathan_?"

"Absolutely correct, Celeste!" Nathan said, smiling.

"Who else knew about this!?" Oliver yelled.

"Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck." Ilivane said.

Oliver sharply turned to Yang." You knew as well!?"

"Well-"

"None of that matters now, Oliver!" Riku said, interrupting Yang. He looks at Oobleck." So, they've been working in caves?"

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom!" Oobleck said.

"Wait, where does Oceania Town come into all of this?" Oliver asked.

"Oceania Town was also part of the expansion project." Nathan said." Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city. In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface?"

"An underground village?" Yang asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Oobleck said." A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."

Nathan continued." The citizens of Oceania Town, didn't want to end up like the people of this city. So, they branched away from the Kingdom, and became their own independent."

"If Hero and Ruby are down there," Oobleck deploys his weapon." We must find them..."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Well, we got development**

 **Once again, we dive a little more into our main characters, and their reasons for wanting to be Huntsmen.** **Now, Oceania Town. I will say this, the town may not be important now, but it is going to become important later in the future.**

 **Last, the blue haired girl. She...you guys already know, she's going to play an important role later on.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**

 ** _P.S: I am working on the last two chapters of Volume 2. So be on the lookout! These chapters may come out sooner than expected. Plus, In am still working on Volume 1: FINAL MIX, so be on the lookout for that, as well._**


	20. Chapter 14:No Brakes

**Chapter 14: No Brakes**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: _Tales of a Huntsmen-Aerith's Cafe_**

 _The morning sun shines through the window of a cafe, where Aerith was standing behind a counter, washing a cup at the sink. She looks over and smiles at her friends(Ilivane, Yuffie, Riku, and Hitomi were playing cards with a blond haired woman) antics, as Yuffie throws her cards in the air in frustration, causing the others to laugh._

* * *

Ruby is thrown across the floor by Roman.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." He said, laughing.

Ruby gets up and charges at Roman, which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor.

"(laughing) Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs.

Roman walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her." But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Hero:" Leave her alone!"

Roman looks up, and sees Hero holding one of the WF Guard gun at him.

Seeing this, causes Roman to laugh."(laughing) Oh kid, you crack me up. Come on guys! How about we have a laugh about this, eh?" Perry stares at the other WF Guards, and they start laughing at Hero.

Hero growls and then fires at Roman, who deflects it with his cane. However, this gets his attention off Ruby.

"Ruby! Run!"

Ruby uses her Semblance, and escapes from Roman. Roman then gets up, smiling, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hand and aims the handle at Ruby. He then fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby. However, it gets tangled up in a line, cast by Hero, who is using Blue Wave. Roman growls at this, and pulls Hero towards him, as Ruby escapes.

Roman looks at two WF Guards." You two! Go get her!" The guards nod, and then hurry after her. He looks down at Hero, and smiles." Well, I hope you got what you wanted, because you let Red escape, and got yourself captured instead."

Hero growls at him.

"But, I will admit, that you got some nice tricks! So, look on the bright side, _you_ get to take her place."

A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take car of that? Kinda in the middle of something."

Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

" _WHAT_ is going on here!?" Roman yelled, annoyed.

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some at an unknown enemy. Ilivane, Riku, Oliver, Team RWBY, Nathan, Zwei, and Oobleck run around the corner, much Roman's annoyance. Hero decides to take this moment to try and escape, kicking Roman's left leg, causing him to fall over, as Hero flees towards his friends.

"Somebody kill him!"

Roman gets to his feet, as he and the White Fang members around him open fire on Hero, which he dodges and maneuvers between.

Roman turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him." Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

"But we're not finished!" The White Fang Member said.

He pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel." Do it or you're finished!"

Hero continues to flee, but screeches to a halt as he realizes he's running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and revealing Oliver and Yang behind them.

"Hero!" Oliver cheered, running over to his friend.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

"What?!" Blake said, handing Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous." Oobleck said." These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

Roman"(across a speaker system) Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere._ " Yang said.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said, pulling out her scroll. The screen flashes _'Low Signal'_." I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we better do it now." Ilivane said.

While the others were discussing their next plan, Hero slowly turns back to see the leaving train. He looks at it for a few seconds, before he starts to slowly walk after it.

Ruby notices him leaving." Hero?"

"Yo, Hero? Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

Hero turns around." I'm going to stop that train!"

"What!?"

"And, we're going with you!" Ruby said.

"No. Someone needs to get to Beacon and warn Professor Ozpin about the train!"

"Oh? And you think _you_ can stop the train by yourself!?" Weiss asked, pointing a finger at Hero.

"Well..." Hero held his head down.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled.

"It's alright...I know, I'm week. I've always known that..."

"Um...H-Hero, I didn't mean it like that." Weiss tried to explain.

"But it's the truth. My skills are horrible, my Aura is pathetic, and I haven't even unlocked my Semblance. I..." Hero clenched his fist." I don't even think I even have one!"

"Hero..." Ruby said, looking sad. Nathan only stared at the young Huntsmen

"But...I still want to be useful." Hero looked up at the others, with determination in his eyes." I know this mission means a lot to you four...So, please... Allow _me_ be the one to finish it!"

Everyone was surprised by Hero's words. Nathan only chuckled at this.

"...Your not stopping that train, Hero." Riku said, looking down. He looks up, and smiles." Not alone, you are."

"Ah! Riku!" Hero said, smiling.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Oliver said, as Ilivane waved to them.

"We're coming as well!" Ilivane said, smiling.

"And we're coming, too!" Ruby said, as her weapon formed into it's scythe form.

"Miss Rose, the boys have already chose their part, it is time you acted yours." Nathan said.

"Huh?"

"You, your teammates, and I will return to Beacon and warn Ozpin. The boys and Oobleck will go after Roman Torchwick."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Ruby." Hero said, smiling at her." We'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Oliver placed a hand on Hero's head." We'll be okay, little Red!"

"Enough standing around! Let's move, children!" Nathan said.

"Right! Good luck, you guys!" Ruby said, giving the guys a thumbs up.

Hero nodded, as he, the guys, and Oobleck ran after the train.

"Right, off we go, ladies!" Nathan said, running the other way.

Ruby and Weiss follow him. Yang follows as well, but stops and turns to see Blake, who is watching the guys leave.

"Blake?" Yang walked over to her.

Blake didn't respond.

Yang places a hand on her shoulder." Hey."

"Ah...huh?" Blake said, snapping out of her trance.

"He'll be okay. The'll make it back." Yang said, smiling.

"W-What do you mean?" Blake said, trying to act oblivious." I know they'll stop the train. I'm not worried."

" _Sure_." Yang smirked." Come on. Let's catch up to the others."

Zwei stopped running, and turned back to the direction Hero and the guys were going in.

"Zwei?" Ruby said, as she stopped running, and looked down at the corgi.

Zwei looks up at her, with a sad face. She smiles and motions him to go join his new friends.

"Go. Just, be safe."

With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off after Hero and the others.

* * *

The train rushes through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train, hears a noise and looks outside the train to see four daggers. He brings out a communication device.

"I think they're on the-"

The White Fang member is blown away, as the daggers hit him with a bolt of lightning.

* * *

Roman is in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in.

"Boss! They made it on the train!" The member said.

"(sighs) Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" Roman said.

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders.

"Man, animals, every one of them."

Roman looks awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

"Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

* * *

Team HIRO and Oobleck stands on top of the train.

"Hurry, boys! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said.

"Um...Professor?" Ilivane said.

"Doctor..."

Ilivane points down a hatch into the train." What's that?"

Oobleck walks over, and kneels down to take a look, only to see a device with a timer on it." That my boy...appears to be a bomb."

Team HIRO cringe away from the hatch.

"Oh no...We've got baddies!" Hero said, pointing forward on the train.

Dozens of White Fang members are seen climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck said, as the bomb underneath them charges up and starts to beep."-easy on us." He stands up." Time to go!"

As Team HIRO starts to run away, Oobleck stops Riku.

"Riku! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it." He said.

Riku jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as he does, the connection comes loose on its own.

"Huh?" He looks up at Oobleck." It decoupled itself!"

"What!?"

"Well, I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train." Oliver said.

As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.

"That's not good..."

"Um, neither is this!" Hero said, standing next to another open hatch.

"Another bomb?!" Riku said, shocked.

Oobleck looks around, then runs to the next train car." No. No. No." He opens the hatch and looks in, to see another bomb." They _ALL_ have bombs!"

The bomb under Team HIRO charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team HIRO to run to next cart.

"What the hell!?" Oliver yelled.

The White Fang members continue to climb the train.

"Get the Humans!" One of them yelled.

Team HIRO jumps forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Oliver punches one member into the air with a uppercut, and then kicks him into another hatch. He slowly looks at the other members, and smiles.

"So..."

They get on the defensive.

"...Do any of guys know where I can get good Wi-Fi in here?" Oliver looked at them, as the WF Members stayed silent." No? Anyone?"

"Ilivane!" Hero yelled.

"On it!" Ilivane pulled.

Ilivane threw out seven daggers, which began to spin around, creating a mini-blizzard. This, results in the WF Members being frozen in solid ice.

"Riku, would you be so kindly."

Riku nodded, and ran in. kicking each frozen member off of the train. Hero uses Blue Wave, and cast a line at one member, who is standing behind three others. He flips the switch on his rod, causing the line to pull the WF member towards Hero, while knocking over the other three, and is knocked out by punch to the face, courtesy of Oliver.

Oobleck then turns around and watches the detached train car explode, only this time, it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

"Oh dear.."

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What?" Ilivane said.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That's insane!" Riku yelled.

Another train car detaches itself.

"We have to hurry!" He looks at Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver." You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Hero asked.

"We're going to stop this train."

Hero:" Uh...Sir? I said that earlier."

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Hero, Zwei, and Oobleck run ahead.

"Up ahead!"

The Paladin charges towards them.

"We got a problem!"

Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin shoots at the incoming corgi, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and then explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its gun aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

* * *

Down below, Oliver, Ilivane, and Riku enter the train car.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Ilivane said, taking out four daggers, and gives two each to Oliver and Riku." Here, this should help you."

Riku takes the two daggers and installs them to his blade, while Oliver installs his daggers into Grand Star, and then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly, they are stopped when Neopolitian drops from the ceiling and stands in their way.

"You guys go on ahead." Oliver said, smirking." This honey owes me a dance."

Riku and Ilivane proceed forward. As Neo prepares for their attack, Oliver throws a crate at her, which she flips backwards away from, allowing Riku and Ilivane to continue. Oliver proceeds to walk up to Neo as she stands up, where the two stare at one another, Neo with a smile and Oliver with a smirk.

"I'm not a fan of hitting women. But, since your a _bad girl_ , I'll make an exception."

Oliver tightens his fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, which is deflected with a white flash of unknown origin from Neo, causing Oliver to stumble. Neo opens her parasol, and the fight begins.

* * *

In the next car, Riku and Ilivane continue running, as they look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. The two stop, only to see the White Fang Lieutenant, who was dragging a giant chainsaw along the ground.

"Go on ahead." Ilivane said.

Riku nods at this.

The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. The two Huntsmen-in training charge forward, as the Lieutenant swings the weapon over his head. Ilivane backflips away from it, but Riku quickly deflects his attack anyway before swiftly departing. Ilivane flips forward, slashing him with three daggers, and the two duel, each parrying the other's attacks successfully before Ilivane flips the Lieutenant over. He smiles at Riku, who leaves the carriage as the Lieutenant stands back up, laughing menacingly.

"I get to kill one of the Schnee's loyal pets..."

Ilivane holds up three daggers, and smiles.

* * *

In the next train car, Riku stops and grits his teeth when he's greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hey boy! You miss me? Who's ready to play another game of catch..." Roman said, smiling sinisterly.

Riku feints and uses his Semblance combined with the dagger on his blade, to engulf it in flames, as he rushes toward Roman, in a wave of shadows. Roman tries to strike, but Riku hits him with his blade, propelling him into the air. Riku jumps up and delivers some midair strikes to knock him down, then lands in a fighting stance.

Roman fires a blast from the Melodic Cudgel, and Riku uses the dagger to engulf his blade in stone and block the blow, destroying the stone. He leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and create another dark copy of himself with his Semblance. Roman blocks a flurry of attacks from Riku and tries to strike him with an overhead blow, but he dodges back and throws his sheath at Roman, trapping his weapon in it. As he tries to retrieve it, Riku performs a vertical slash that sends a shockwave down the train car, knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon.

Riku kick his sheath into the air, catching it with his hand, as he steps on Roman's chest and points his sword at Roman's throat.

Roman chuckles nervously." Well? Aren't you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"End it all?" Roman smiles wickedly.

* * *

The Lieutenant runs towards Ilivane as he throws four daggers to the ground, drawing a pale blue circle around him, forming a force-field. Cyan shockwaves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tries, in vain, to saw through it. Ilivane then knocks him back with a slash from three more daggers. He attempts another overhead swipe, but Ilivane throws two more daggers downwards and lets the weapons simply run down the side of the chainsaw, creating sparks but missing him completely. Ilivane then spins and slashes him again with another dagger, knocking him back. He flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him.

The Lieutenant gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards him sideways with the chainsaw. Ilivane acrobatically lowers his body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before pulling out another dagger, and attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground. He flips over the Lieutenant, facing him from another angle.

Rising from the ground, the Lieutenant slashes towards him, but Ilivane ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which he dodges again, the Lieutenant manages to briefly knock him back after the two weapons clash. However, the Lieutenant's subsequent kick towards him meets only a pile of boxes, as Ilivane leaps onto the ceiling. He spirals downwards with two daggers outstretched, but the Lieutenant steps out of the way. He lands, before getting up, deflecting one of the Lieutenants attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of his own, which sends the Lieutenant flying backwards. As he stands back on his feet, Ilivane throws four daggers around him, creating a yellow haste glyph beneath himself.

"Impossible!" The WF Lieutenant yelled." How are you able to use glyphs!? Only Schnee's can use those! It's their Semblance!"

Ilivane smiled." It's my little _secret_."

Utilizing his speed power-up, Ilivane charges forward and throws several more daggers, creating a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant. He leaps and begins ricocheting off each of the glyphs, slashing the Lieutenant extremely quickly each time he passes him, knocking the Lieutenant to the ground.

Creating another glyph, via two more daggers, Ilivane attempts to stab him where he lies, but the Lieutenant rolls backwards, preventing him from doing so. Ilivane jumps in the air to attack him again.

"C'mere, lap dog!" The Lieutenant yelled, as he grabs Ilivane's face before brutally raising him above his head and slamming Ilivane into the ground, causing debris to be flung around. The Lieutenant then throws Ilivane again, this time slamming him towards the door, as he falls to the ground.

"Get up! I'm not done with you, yet!"

Ilivane slowly got to his knees, not showing his face to the Lieutenant.

"Hahaha! Die!" The Lieutenant ran at Ilivane, revving his chainsaw.

Ilivane snaps his head up, with a killer stare in his eyes, and in the blink of an eye, Ilivane was behind the Lieutenant, which stopped him. The two stood back to back for a few seconds. The only sound in the room, was the Lieutenants chainsaw. However, a second noise was heard...it wasn't loud, but it had a beating sound to it...

The Lieutenant slowly looks down...and sees a red spot on his suit, that soon grows and turns crimson. The beating noise becomes louder, as the Lieutenant slowly turns to Ilivane, who turns to him with a emotionless face. However, the Lieutenant was more focused on the item Ilivane was holding in his right hand. It was a bag, and the beating noise was coming from it.

"You already know what's in here..." Ilivane said, emotionless.

"P-P-P-Please..." The Lieutenant drops his chainsaw, and starts to slowly walk towards Ilivane, holding his hands out." G-G-Give it back..." He said, with fear in his voice.

Ilivane gives him a sinister smile, as he begins to squeeze the bag.

"No...No, _**don't!**_ "

Ilivane crushes the bag, as the last beat echoes out. A dead silence falls upon the room, as the Lieutenant falls to his knees and hits the floor head first.

Ilivane:" Sir? Sir?"

* * *

Ilivane stood up and walked to the Lieutenant, who was standing there, with his chainsaw still revving. Ilivane smiles at this.

"It looks like I gave him a _nightmare_." Ilivane looked at him, with the left eye normal, and the right eye completely void. He blinks, causing his eyes to return to normal." Just be glad I used my Semblance. Because, if I used..." Ilivane clutched his wrapped up, right arm." Then things would have been different." He turns of the chainsaw off, as his daggers return to him.

"I must be on my way now. I hope we meet again, one day." Ilivane smiled, and walked out.

* * *

Oliver dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting his blows, as Neo simply dodges each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, Oliver continues moving forward as he last three blows bring him to a knee, where he attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Oliver to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, Oliver growls in anger, then smiles, as Neo responds by performing a drop kick. However, Oliver dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springs up, as he kicks Neo in the face.

Neo stumbles back, as she touches a small cut on her cheek.

"Aw...Did I hurt your _pretty little_ face?" Oliver said, in a playful tone, as he moves around, doing little quick jabs and kicks." I'm _so_ sorry..."

Neo growls, as Oliver charges at her with another attack.

She counters through a pull redirection of force technique, pulling Oliver's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Oliver on the chin, before kicking Oliver in the stomach with a perfect side kick. Neo then begins pushing Oliver back via her parasol, now on the offensive, as Oliver counters her movements with Second Star. Neo is able to effortlessly push Oliver back against a wall, until the latter launches a side kick towards the former's feet. Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting, waiting for Oliver's next attack.

As Oliver approaches her, Neo smiles, before Oliver unleashes another attack. Neo counters, and begins kicking Oliver back. Oliver counters with a fiery punch from Grand Star, which Neo blocks. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Oliver grabs Neo's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Neo to perfectly counter, before grappling Oliver and using her momentum to throw him into a ceiling. Oliver hits the ground, but is still conscious. Neo slowly approaches, pulling out a small, cylindrical blade from her parasol.

* * *

"Well, Riku? Are you gonna do it? Are you going to kill me?" Roman said, provoking him." I mean, isn't that what you want? I thought you wanted to take out the White Fang? That, you'll _never forgive them for anything."_

Riku glared at him."...Your right. Even if they seek forgiveness, I will never forgive them. So, I _should_ kill you here, and now." Riku holds his blade at Roman's neck.

"Well, I'm waiting..." Roman said, smiling wickedly.

Riku looked at him for a few seconds, before putting his blade away." But, I'm not going to kill you. Death won't change anything." Riku picks him up by his jacket." So, as a Huntsmen, I'm going to arrest you."

Ilivane:" Then you'll need these."

Ilivane walks in, and tosses some handcuffs towards Riku. He catches them, and cuffs Roman to a metal pipe.

"You think this can stop me?!" Roman said, annoyed.

"No. But I'm sure it will keep you away from us, for a little bit." Riku said, as Ilivane walks next to him, holding Melodic Cudgel." So wait here, while we go take care of the train."

"Shall we?" Ilivane asked.

"Yeah..."

The two walk off, leaving Roman in the cart, annoyed.

* * *

Neo prepares to deal the finishing blow, grinning sadistically while doing so. Suddenly, a mysterious masked warrior- a raven-haired woman, clad in red and black- drops into the car from a portal.

As the woman charges towards her and swings her sword, Neo moves away, just barely managing to dodge the strike. Right when Neo stops, the masked woman spins around and slashes her across the abdomin before she can block, knocking her back. The woman sheathes her sword and changes blades in her sheath's revolving chamber. When the woman draws her sword again, the blade telescopes, becoming even longer than the blade she had just used on Neo. Upon realizing how dangerous the situation had become, Neo seemingly teleports away.

The swordswoman puts her sword away, and looks at Oliver, who is getting up." Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Oliver said, walking to her." I got to cocky, and got my ass kicked, hehehe!"

"That is true. But, your skills were rather impressive."

"Really!? Thanks!" Oliver laughed." Oh! I'm Oliver Panterra! Nice to meet ya!"

"Pleasure." The woman said.

"So, where did you come from?" Oliver asked, looking around

"I...Can't tell you that."

"Huh? You can't?"

"Well, I can tell you. Under a certain condition."

"Condition?" Oliver looked at her.

"I'll explain it all in do time." The swordswoman pulls her sword out, and slashes her sword to the side to open a red portal of some sorts." Follow me, and I will answer any question you have."

The masked woman starts walking towards the portal, when suddenly, Oliver holds his gauntlet at the womans face, from behind her.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked, not sounding surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for you coming to my rescue, and all. But, I get the strange feeling that there's something _off_ about you."

"Suspicious...I like that."

"Glad to hear it. So, I'm gonna go ahead and take you to Vale, and if your let out, hit me up." Oliver said, smirking." We can go out, and hit the city together. What do you day?"

"Cute...But I'm too old for you." The woman said, amused." However, I have no intention of going to Vale."

The woman sharply turns and swipes at Oliver, only for him to duck under the blade, and launch a uppercut, which the woman jumps away from. Oliver moves to her, and tries to hit her with a roundhouse kick, but the masked warrior flips over the kick and kicks him away from her.

Oliver charges at the woman again, as she uses her sword to dodge all of his punches and kicks.

"You know how to use martial arts, don't you boy?" The masked warrior asked.

"Yeah! My brother taught it to me!" Oliver yelled, as he launches a fiery punch at the woman, which she dodges." Now, what's with the Grimm mask?"

"It's...to hide my face."

"Why? Are you ashamed of how you look, or something!?" Oliver tries to kick her, but she deflects the attacks with her blade.

"Not really. I just need it."

"Well, honestly, it _annoys_ me!" Oliver yelled, as he ran up to her, and performed another uppercut. The woman jumps back, but her mask is cut by the punch. Both land on there feet, away from each other.

The woman looks at her mask and growls.

"Not so scary without your mask, eh?" Oliver said, smugly.

The woman looks up at him, and Oliver confident face turns into a shocked face. The woman looked older, but her features and most noticeably, her red eyes reminded him off...

"Huh!? Y-Yang!?"

The woman charges at Oliver, hitting him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword, sending him flying to the other side of the cart. Oliver slams into the door, and falls to the ground. The warrior woman picks up both pieces of her broken mask, as she uses her sword to open another portal.

"I was right about you." She looked back at Oliver, smiling." You do have the skills I need. However, I can't force you to come with me." As this happens, Oliver regains consciousness and slowly gets back up. As he opens his eyes again, he sees Raven smiling at him." We may meet again, one day." The woman disappears at his next blink.

Oliver then rubs his head, still reeling from his beating, before standing up and leaving the carriage.

* * *

Doctor Oobleck dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Hero pulls out Blue Wave, and then casts a line at the Paladin's feet, while Oobleck sets fire to the line, knocking the Paladin off the train. The both of them then switch positions, as Hero looks tired.

Oobleck pulled out his scroll, noticing Hero's low Aura gauge." Hero! Your Aura is at 20%! You need to slow down!"

"Don't worry, Dr. Oobleck. I'll be fine...Promise..." Hero said, looking exhausted.

Zwei looked at the young Huntsmen-in-training, and whined.

"...Very well. Now then, you go on ahead!" Oobleck said.

"H-Huh!? B-But-"

"Don't worry, Hero. It's time... I teach them a lesson..."

The Doctor then goes to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before he leaves, Hero notices a saddened Zwei looking up at him.

"I'll be fine, Zwei. Go on with him..." Hero said, smiling.

Zwei barks before running off to fight alongside the doctor.

* * *

Hero then hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team HIRO then reemerge from the train cars and rejoin their leader.

"Hero!" Oliver yelled, running up to him." Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Hero said, smiling.

Ilivane looked forward, and saw that the fast-approaching train is about to make a head-on collision with a heavy duty wall up ahead.

"That's not good!" Ilivane yelled.

"What do we do?' Riku asked.

Hero pulled out Caliburn and stands ready." Ilivane! Give us an Ice Shield!"

"Hero, that won't be enough to protect us!" Oliver said.

"Don't worry. With our Aura Guards, we'll be safe!" Ilivane said smiling. He pulls out his scroll and sees Hero's Aura gauge."...Hero, your Aura is weak!"

"Uh...Y-Yeah, it is." Hero said, pulling out his scroll and looking at his Aura gauge." I-I'll be fine, though!"

"You won't be fine! The shield won't be enough to protect you!"

"Ilivane...I promise that, I'll be okay. Promise!"

"No, Hero! You'll die!" Oliver yelled.

"I'm...I'm okay with that...If it means you guys will survive, then I'm alright with that.

"Hero..."

Hero turned forward, as his teammates looked at each other, concerned.

Together, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver placed there hands on Hero's back. Hero looks at his scroll, and notices his Aura gauge rising back up. He looks back at his teammates.

"Guys...?"

"We want you to survive, Hero." Riku said, smiling.

"Yeah. We don't want anything bad happening to ya." Oliver said, also smiling.

"But, by doing this, your Aura Guards will be weakened. You guys..."

"Hero." Ilivane placed a hand on his shoulder." We know, but we don't care."

"No..." Hero said, with tears forming in his eyes." You guys won't make it...you'll die..."

"Now, now, don't cry. This is a choice we all made. It's our decision." Ilivane said."

"Hey. We all knew the consequences, once we got on this train." Oliver said, still smiling." We were prepared."

Hero looks at Riku." Riku?"

Riku smiles." Don't be sad, Hero. Yeah, we may die. But, as long as you live, we can die peacefully."

"No way...You guys have to survive! W-We were all gonna enter the Vytal Festival together! Oliver said, we were gonna win the tournament, and become the best team in Vale! I...I still need you guys...your my friends..." Hero looked down, crying." Your...my family..."

Ilivane places a hand on his head." I know Hero. But still, we want you to live on, for us. You said, you wanted to become a Huntsmen, so you could protect others. You...Have a honest soul, unlike our dark and angered souls. You need to live on, so you can become a great Huntsmen, and help as many people as you can."

"But...Oliver! What about Yang!? D-Didn't you...always want to ask her out!?"

"Yeah...Aw, man! I should have asked when we were still at Beacon!" Oliver said, face palming.

"And Riku! didn't you want to reach your goals as well!?"

"I did...however, if I had never meet you, my goals would have lead me down a dark path." Riku walked to him." Hero...You always said, you needed us. But in reality, It was us who needed you." He pulls out his blade." Thank you...for being my friend. For being our friend. My loyalty and Honor belongs to you, always."

Ilivane threw two daggers to the ground, and a light blue glyph circles around them." You...are our hopes, Hero. You will continue to be, our legacy to Vale, to Beacon, to Everyone."

"Hey. Keep moving forward for us, kid." Oliver said, readying his weapons." Don't let people talk down too you. Hold your head up high, and smile all the time! For us, never stop smiling!"

"You guys..." Hero said, still looking down.

"And Hero?" He looks up at Riku." In our eyes...You were never weak. You...were stronger than any of us. No, you are _stronger_ than everyone in Beacon, in Vale, in all the four Kingdoms!"

"Here it come!" Ilivane snapped his fingers, as the Ice Shield began to form.

"Wait! Guys, **no!** " Hero reached to his teammates, as the Ice consumed the four of them.

The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causes everything to go white...

* * *

...Hero slowly opens his eyes, as he recovers from his shell shock. He hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as his vision comes back with building into his view. He turns his head to the lower right and sees Ilivane, Riku, And Oliver gravely injured and unconscious. Hero himself is also injured, as he slowly stands up, despite feeling pain throughout his body.

He the notices, much to his fear, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Hero then hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind him. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Hero can do is watch in horror, as Caliburn lays next to him, undamaged.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This chapter had a cliffhanger, and I love it!**

 **So, Hero is the only member of Team HIRO, that is injured, but is still** **conscious. As of right now, he is the only thing standing between the Grimm and the people of Vale. Will he rise to the occasion, though?**

 **Now, yes. I had Team HIRO try and stop the train, while Team RWBY goes to Beacon to warn everyone. So, go ahead and start ranting. I know you all will hate it. However, I did it anyway, for story purposes.**

 **Now I want to clear somethings up, regarding Riku's Semblance. Yes, it's true that Riku and Blake basically have the same Semblance. But to me, it's kinda the same and a little different at the same time. First, there the similarities.**

 **Blake-Shadow Semblance**

 **Riku-Dark Shadow Semblance**

 **One of the similarity is that, they both have a Semblance that deals with shadows. And the second is that, they can make shadow clones of themselves.**

 **But here are a few differences. While both can make shadows, Riku's clones are more in the appearance of a dark shadow creature with red eyes that look like him. His Semblance can be used more better for assassinations since his Semblance can also silence his footsteps, so he can attack his opponents without them noticing.**

 **Now then, Ilivane's Semblance. This is the first time he's used his Semblance in battle. And yes, his Semblance is Illusions. Before this, he used his Semblance at the dance, where he used it mostly for fun. Now here, we see a much darker side to his Semblance, and it will be explored more in the future.**

 **Lastly, Oliver fighting Neo and The Mysterious Masked Woman. Neo will be coming back in the future, and there is a reason why the mysterious masked woman is after Oliver, and...It'll be looked further into. But all I will say, is that Oliver has become part of a certain characters objective.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then, see you all next time in the final chapter of HIRO: Volume 2...and, _Keep moving forward!_**


	21. Chapter 15: Breach

**Chapter 15: Breach**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms)**

Jaune is sleeping during the night inside Team JNPR's dormroom.

"Waffles..." Jaune said in his sleep.

Jaune suddenly wakes up to a call on his Scroll, with the ringtone ' _It's a Big Ursa!'_ playing.

"Hello?"

Jaune hears noise for six seconds from Ruby's Scroll before the call ends.

"Uh, Ruby?"

Later on, Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their Bullhead.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said.

"You think?"

"Probably a butt dial..." Nora said.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. Same can be said about Team HIRO. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren said, walking alongside his teammates.

"We're gonna be deputies!"

"I just got this feeling... I don't know." Jaune said, still unsure.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha looks at Jaune, concerned.

Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke. They then see other Bullheads fly towards the city.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!"

As the team heads toward their Bullhead, Jaune does a headcount. He stops Ren before he goes in.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." Ren nods, and runs in." Take us into the city!"

As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury, Cinder, and Emerald watch nearby.

"You don't think..." Emerald said.

Mercury nodded." Sure looks like it."

"That's still days away!"

"So? What do we do?"

Both Emerald and Mercury look at Cinder, who makes her decision.

* * *

 **(Vale)**

Hero slowly gets up, and looks around the destruction. Citizens were running in panic, as Grimm were causing chaos.

"Oh no...what have we done..."

He quickly runs over to Oliver, despite his injuries, and starts shaking him.

"Oliver! Oliver, get up!" Hero yells out, only for Oliver to groan. He looks over at his other teammates." Ilivane! Riku!" He called out to them, but they were still unconscious." No..." Hero stands up, and looks scared." I...I gotta do something. I...I..."

He then sees two Ursa chasing after a woman and her little son, while a few other Beowolves attack the Shopkeep and a few other citizens. Hero looks back at his injured teammates and back at the endangered civilians. His face goes from scared... to worried... to angry...to determined. Hero runs while jumping on debris, as he hurries to the civilians. He grabs Caliburn mid-jumping.

As one of the Ursa is about to attack the woman, who clutches her son close to her, it suddenly stops, and falls to the ground, reveling Hero to have stabbed it from behind.

"Run! Now!" He yells. The woman, even though she is afraid, nods and runs off with her son. Not looking, the other Ursa swipes at Hero, knocking him back, and also cutting his arm. Hero grips his arm, as the other Ursa grabs onto his robe from the ground." Ah! L-Let go of it!"

The second Ursa charges at Hero, as he tries to get free from the other Ursa. He then stabs the sword into the Ursa's head, killing it, but the Grimm still has its claws in his robe. Hero yanks the claws out of his robe, and jumps out of the way before the Ursa runs into him. Hero then, charges at the Ursa, as the Grimm leaps at him. Both sides let out a battle cry, as Hero jumps up and cuts its head off, by slashing underneath its head, and lands on his feet, as the body hits the ground.

Hero catches his breath, as he looks over at the Beowolves that Are still roaming away."...Gotta stop them!"

Hero charges in, and jumps at one of the Beowolves, cutting it in two. He looks up, and sees the other Beowolves looking at him.

"I won't let any of you destroy Vale!" He looks at the Shopkeep and the other civilians." Quickly! You have to run, now!"

Two Beowolves run at him, as Hero twirls his sword and strikes the first Beowolf, knocking back, while the second Beowolf slashes at him, cutting his robe. Hero counters with a slash to the head, cutting its head off. The citizens quickly escape, as Hero fights off the other oncoming Beowolves.

He flips over a Beowolf and cuts its legs off, while ducking under the attack of another one that tries to attack from behind. Hero rolls under the Beowolf and cuts it in half with a rising uppercut. He kicks a fourth Beowolf away, and cuts off the arms of another one. Hero uses the armless Beowolf as shield, and pushes it at the other Beowolves.

Cinder stands on top of a building, watching Hero fight off the army of Grimm, as two more Ursa charge at him.

"Impressive." Cinder said, amused.

Hero cuts through several more Beowolves, and sees the two Ursa running towards him. He lets out a yell, throwing Caliburn, like a harpoon, straight into the head of one of the Ursa, causing it to fall over.

"Alright!" Hero yelled.

Suddenly, he is stabbed through the robe, by the horns of a Boarbatusk, only to see that it stab his robe, not him. The Boarbatusk begins to stampede towards the Ursa, dragging Hero by his robe. Hero tries to get free, but struggles to do so. He looks up, and sees the other Ursa charging at them, and tries to get free. Hero then looks at the Boarbatusk and his robe, and thinks for a few seconds before coming to a realization. He closed his eyes.

"Goodbye...my old friend..."

Hero kicks the Boarbatusk on the side, causing it to go into a mad rage. He then slides his arms into his squire robe, and slides out of it, as the Boarbatusk collides with the Ursa, stabbing it with its horns. The Boarbatusk continues to run, even pushing the Ursa back. The two Grimm collides into a carrier truck, with a gas tank, causing it to explode, killing both Grimm.

Hero slowly gets up, and watches the fire from the explosion. He sees a piece of his burning squire robe slowly falling to the ground. Hero holds his head down." Well, it's gone..." He holds his head up, as he walks over to the dead Ursa, and pulls Caliburn out of its head. Hero turns and sees more Beowolves coming at him, as he gets into a fighting stance." Come on! You won't get past me!"

The Beowolves charged at Hero... Only to be crushed by a white King Taijitu, which hisses at Hero.

"Ah! Oh no!"

The King Taijitu launches itself a Hero. He jumps out of the way, as the Grimm Creature hits its head on the ground, cracking it. Hero lands on his feet, and readies himself. He then notices the ground cracking under him, as the King Taijitu attacks him. The ground gives way, causing the two to fall into the city sewer line.

Hero hits the ground along with the King Taijitu, as debris fell around them. Hero quickly gets up, and hears the Grimm hissing in pain, as looks to see its eyes were destroyed by the falling debris, causing black smoke to spew from its crushed eyes.

"The Grimm lost its sight..."

Hero slowly begins to back step away from the raging King Taijitu. However, he accidently kicks a small rock back, making noise. The King Taijitu stops moving and directs its head at Hero. The Grimm charges at Hero, who grabs Caliburn, and runs away from it.

* * *

 **(Vale: Sewer Passage)**

Hero runs all the way to the main sewer line, as the blind King Taijitu quickly catches up to him. Hero runs to his left and goes inside another sewage passage, as the Grimm Creature reaches the main sewer line and calmly moves around. Hero slowly moves backwards, but stops at a railing dead end.

Hero stays against the metal bars, as the King Taijitu slithers near the passage he's hiding in. The Grimm Creature brings its head into the passage, with its mouth close to Hero.

The young Huntsmen tried to hold in his urge to scream in fear, as the King Taijitu breathes down on him. Hero looks down, and sees a rock on the ground. He slowly slides to the ground, and picks it up. With a good hand, Hero tosses the rock past the Grimm Creature into the main line. The King Taijitu hears the sound of the rock hitting the ground, causing it to slowly move its head out of the passage. The Grimm Creature then moves down the sewer line, as Hero walks over and watches the Grimm creature leave.

Hero breaths a sigh of relief, and slides to the floor."(sighs)...I thought it was going to eat me..." Hero looks to his side, and slowly gets up." I can't rest...Ow!" Hero moved his left leg." I think I may have hurt it when I was falling...hehe...why am I just now feeling the pain...? Never mind...I gotta keep fighting... For...everyone..."

Hero stumbles through the main line, until he finds a ladder, leading up to the surface. He begins to climb up the ladder, despite the pain of his left leg.

* * *

Hero opens the sewer lid, and comes out to find himself back in the city square, where his teammates were still injured and unconscious, and Grimm were still roaming around.

"Gotta...get to...the guys..." Hero said, slowly stumbling towards his teammates.

Suddenly, the King Taijitu erupts from the ground, hissing in pure anger.

"No, no, no, no..." Hero started to back away, as the King Taijitu charged at him.

Hero tried to run, but this proved difficult with his injured leg. However, Hero was able to reach a weapons store, and quickly get inside. He locked up the doors and even barricaded them with shelves full of other weapons.

Hero slowly stepped back, and hid behind the counter, as the King Taijitu repeatedly bangs its head against the building, cracking the windows and almost breaking the door.

"(breathing heavily)...I gotta...I gotta get to the others.." Hero looks around the store, and sees all sorts of weapons, ranging to swords, shields, guns, and even hammers. Hero looks up, and sees a bow on top of shelf, behind the counter."...That could work..."

* * *

As the King Taijitu continued to destroy the building, Hero emerges on the roof, with a bow strapped around him.

"Hey! King Taijitu!" Hero yelled out, pointing his sword at the Grimm Creature." I'm right here! Come and get me!"

The King Taijitu hisses and brings its head to the roof, as Hero prepares to battle it.

Hero gets into a fighting stance, and starts to swing away at the Grimm Creature, as it tries to get its head close to him. The King Taijitu lets out a roar and launches its head at Hero, who quickly jumps back, and falls down.

He quickly gets up, and takes pulls the bow off him, pointing it at the King Taijitu, using Caliburn as an arrow.

"You know something, King Taijitu...I don't have a Semblance..." Hero said, trying to keep his aim steady." And...I don't care...I don't need a Semblance...I have friends who care about me..." Images of Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver stand behind him."...With my friends..." The images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren appear as well." And...as long as I have my friends...I don't need a Semblance..." The images of Qrow, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Nathan, and Ozpin appear." Because... My friends...Their my **_Semblance_**!"

Hero aims the bow at the King Taijitu, and fires his sword at the Grimm Creature. The sword is impaled into the head of the King Taijitu. Hero jumps at the Grimm Creature and catches on to the sword. The King Taijitu begins to swing its head around, in panic, as Hero takes a tight grip and impales the sword all the way through.

The King Taijitu lets out one last hiss, as it begins to fall over, swinging its head wildly, even hitting a building, before falling onto the ground.

Silence falls around the city square, as Hero crawls out from under the Dead King Taijitu. He breathes heavily, and slowly stumbles towards the pavilion.

"I-I...Have..." Hero said, as blood dripped from his head, while stumbling on his left leg, and holding Caliburn with his right hand. Hero barely manages to get on top of the pavilion, but now he was too injured and exhausted to even stand up. He then began to crawl over to the center of the pavilion, crying along the way." Darn it...I...need to...keep living..."

He slowly turns his head and sees a Ursa jump on top of the pavilion. The Grimm walked over to him.

"So...This is how I die..." Hero...gave the Grimm a huge smile." I'm satisfied...knowing that my friends are safe..."

The Ursa raises its claw...

"Thank you, everyone...for everything..."

The Ursa launches its claw at Hero... Only to be stopped by a red blur, that kicks it away. Hero looks up and sees...

"Ruby..."

Ruby armed with Crescent Rose, twirls her scythe around, before striking it into the ground.

" _Leave him alone_!" Ruby yelled out.

Soon, Weiss, Blake, and Yang jump onto the platform, and circle around the injured Hero.

"Your all here..."

Yang looked over and saw Oliver and the others still unconscious." Oh no..."

"Please, Ruby...Help the others..." Hero said, before closing his eyes.

"Hero!" Ruby called out to him, before glaring at the Grimm." Protect Hero and the guys!"

Team RWBY stands surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive black King Taijitu. The King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack.

Ruby embeds her scythe into the ground and uses it as support to kick the Grimm around her. Yang uses a Creep as a springboard to jump high into the air and bombard the Grimm with her gauntlets until she is brought down by three small Nevermores.

Blake dodges a swipe from a Beowolf and kills it by stabbing it in the head, then proceeds to shoot the Creeps that are charging at her with her weapon in pistol mode.

Weiss kills three Beowolves with Myrtenaster and kills a few other Grimm with a giant ice sword she conjured.

Yang sends a car flying towards a few Grimm while Ruby kills two in front of the King Taijitu. She notices the King Taijitu getting ready for an attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"Nora Smash!" Nora yelled.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren soon follow.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha ordered, as she and Ren charges in.

Ren and Nora continue to thin the ranks of the Creeps and Beowolves, while Jaune looks for a Grimm as an opponent.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune said, confidently.

Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him.

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before. done this before..." Jaune said, slowly backing away but standing his ground.

Jaune lets out a battle yell, as he slices at the Ursa several times. Before he delivers another slash, he looks up and sees the Ursa fall over. Pyrrha sees this and smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet away from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun said.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune said, smiling.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa falls from a Knight's punch.

Soulia walks onto the battlefield, and smiles at an oncoming Ursa. She pulls out her tonfas, and lands three blows on the Grimm, before using the blade part of her weapon, to cut its head off. She stands in front of at least half a dozen assorted Grimm, when Randy Liontari walks past her and towards the Grimm. Randy pulls out his shield, as an Ursa runs towards him. The Grimm swipes at Randy, who dodges the claw with his shield, and punches the Ursa, sending it flying away. Soulia and the other Ursa stare at him in awe, as he puts it away. Mercury jumps in and kicks the Grimm back with the end of his boots, while Emerald pulls out a pair of bladed, revolver pistols, firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack falls, but a single Ursa charges at her. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it.

Out of the opening comes Zwei, who emerges in a Atlesian Paladin amongst a group of Atlesian Knights battling the Grimm from the underground tunnels and proceeds to headbutt a nearby Beowolf.

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he siwngs his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco said, giving Fox a light pat on the butt.

Coco approaches a large Beowolf.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She spits." Prepare to die."

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the res of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you spent all the semester building that up." Coco said to Velvet." Don't waste it here."

Coco then transoms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and Three Nevermores.

Suddenly, a spiked Ursa charges at Velvet from behind.

Coco turns and notices this." Velvet!"

Velvet turns and sees the Ursa jump at her, before she could even reach for her box...However, a metal pipe, with a sharp end goes flying through the Ursa's head, causing it to land behind Velvet, dead.

She and the others quickly turn to direction where the pipe came from...and see Riku, whose left shoulder is bleeding, as Ilivane and Oliver stand besides him.

"Riku!" Blake called out to him.

"Guys! Your okay!" Ruby cheered.

"Take out the Grimm! Protect Hero, the others, and the civilians!" Riku ordered.

Ilivane/Oliver:" Right!"

Oliver jumps at several Ursa, and sends them flying with several punches and kicks. Ilivane throws several daggers around the oncoming Beowolves, and each dagger strikes the Grimm with a bolt of lightning, a fire blast, and Ice Spears. An Boarbatusk tries to attack him from behind, but Ilivane flips over the Grimm, before Riku cuts the Creature in half. Oliver uses the horns of the Boarbatusk, and throws them at two oncoming Creeps, impaling them in the head.

Port and Oobleck regroups at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

* * *

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman said, sarcastically to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm." He-Hey, watch the hat!"

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby, as she and the other look in worry, while two medics carry a gravely injured Hero into a emergency airship.

"Is...Is Hero going to be okay..." Ruby asked, looking up at Oobleck." Doctor Oobleck..."

"Honestly, Miss Rose...we will try our best..." Oobleck said, frowning as he walks into the airship along with Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver follows him. The airship leaves, as Ruby, her teammates, and the others look on in worry and fear of the worst.

Ruby looks down, and sees Caliburn on the ground. She picks it up, and holds it close." Please let him be okay..."

* * *

Doctor:" His injuries were quite severe, but he made it through surgery.

Glynda:" Where is Mr. Arthurus right now?"

Oobleck:" He is in an infirmary room, resting. However...there was a result to all this...

Oliver:" What do you mean?"

 **(Beacon: Infirmary Room)**

Hero is laying on a bed, as machines support him. Ruby sits next to him, looking sad, and wiping away her tears.

Oobleck:" While Mister Arthurus will make a full recovery...he...he won't be awake to notice it..."

Ruby:" What..."

Oobleck:" What I am...trying to explain...is that Hero has fallen into a coma...We do not know when he will wake up..."

Zwei walks up to Ruby, and whines. The young Huntress picked the corgi up, and held him close.

Ruby:" No...There has to something else you can do, Dr. Oobleck!"

Oobleck:" Ruby...If we do anymore to him...Hero could die...and we don't want that."

Riku:"... So...what do we do..."

Oobleck:"...We wait...we wait, for Hero to return to us all."

The door opens, and Ruby looks over to see Penny, walking towards Hero. She looks at Ruby, who gives her sad face, as the two look at each other for a few seconds, before Penny pulls up a chair, and sits next to Ruby. The two watch Hero, as he is resting.

* * *

Oliver is sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the city of Vale from across. Yang walks over and sits next to him. Oliver tightens his fist as anger begins to fuel his mind. Yang touches his hand, and Oliver felt all of his anger melt away, looking down in sadness, as Yang leaned her head on his shoulder, both looking at Vale with a saddened gaze.

Ilivane stands on the roof of the Student Dorms, playing a harmonica(a harmonic version of Mirror Mirror). The sound of the song he is playing echoes throughout the academy. Weiss is sitting on her bed, near the window of Team RWBY's dorm. She hears the song, and smiles sadly.

Riku sits in Team HIRO's dorm, looking at his katana. He silently leans his head, feeling regret and sadness. Blake watched him, through a crack in the door, and frowned. She looks away, and closes the door.

In Team JNPR's dorm, Jaune sits on his bed, looking out at the night sky. Pyrrha sits next to him, and places a hand on his shoulder. Nora is curled up into a ball, burying her head into her knees, as Ren walks to his childhood friend, and places a hand on her head.

* * *

Vale's Government Council calls on Ozpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window.

Councilmen 1:" Ozpin?(no response)Ozpin!"

Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk.

"Yes, Councilmen."

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens."

Ozpin sips from his cup.

"Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint...Headmistress Elizabeth as head of security for the event."

"What!?" Ironwood said, in shock.

"Is that a concern, General Ironwood?" The Councilmen asked Ironwood.

"N-No sir...If the Headmistress is willing to have our Kingdom lend support to Vale, I will greatly support this."

"Thank you, General."

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand."

The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They stare at each other for a moment.

"I hope you are satisfied with actions, General..." Ozpin said.

"...This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, Lady Elizabeth will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said.

Ironwood hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window.

* * *

Ironwood looks out towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window.

"(sighs)...What have I done." Ironwood said, with regret in his voice.

Ironwood walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

"Leave us."

The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities."

"I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Roman said.

"How about the world's strongest military power?"

"Hmm.. first impressions... not great."

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ironwood leans his ear toward Roman to hear his answer." You're looking at him."

"Hm.. Very well then."

Ironwood starts walking away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk."

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk."

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..."

Roman laughs, as his cell door closes.

Yang:" Are you okay?"

* * *

Yang and Oliver were walking through the hallways of Beacon.

"My best friend was almost killed today, and he's in a coma...of course I'm not okay..." Oliver said, looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Oliver...I wish we could have gotten there sooner."

The continue to walk in silence. Oliver tilts his head, and looks at Yang closely, remembering the woman he encountered on the train. He stops walking, and looks up at her.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah?" Yang asked, turning to face him." What is it?"

Oliver stared at her for a moment, before speaking." Hey, uh...on the train... I encountered someone...and...she-"

Ruby:" Hey!"

The two look over to see Ruby running towards them. She stops in front of the two, trying to catch her breath.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Yang asked.

She shot up at her sister." It's Hero! S-Something's happened!"

* * *

The three hurry towards the infirmary, where Ilivane, Riku, Weiss, Blake, Penny, Zwei, and Team JNPR are standing around Hero's bed.

"What's going on!?" Oliver yelled, concerned.

Ilivane turned to him and shushed him." Please, be silent." He said, smiling.

"What's wrong with Hero?"

"Come see for yourself." Riku said, also smiling.

Oliver walks over to the bed, and looks surprised by what he sees.

Hero...with a smile on his face.

"He's...smiling?"

"That means he must be having a peaceful dream..." Pyrrha said, smiling.

"But... he's in a coma...how can he dream?" Oliver asked, still confused.

"I'm not sure...But this can be taken as a sign."

"A sign?"

"A sign that our Hero is alright." Ilivane said." And...that he's resting."

Oliver looked at his friend, and smiled himself.

"Yeah...that is a good thing." Oliver looked at Ruby, who had a uplifting smile on her face.

"I know now...I know Hero will come back to us." Ruby said." And when he does...We'll be here, and we'll celebrate."

Zwei barked happily.

Yang held her sister in a one arm hug, as the other smiled at the scene. Outside the room, Nathan is leaning against the wall. He smiles and walks off.

* * *

 **(Vale)**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder said.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald said, annoyed.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

Adam:" No."

Emerald and Mercury turn to see Adam Taurus walk up to them.

"But, they'll listen to me."

* * *

 **(Hollow Forest)**

Nathan is walking through the Hollow Forest, as the fog continues to thicken. He keeps walking, until he stops walking.

"...I was wondering when you were going to show up." Nathan said, to a young girl sitting in a tree.

The young with pale skin, long blond hair tied into pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita fashioned clothes with a frilly black gown and jacket, purple ribbon bow tie, a purple ring design cross from the front to the back on her dress, a red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a purple ribbon on her ankle. The young girl looked no older than 11/12 years old.

"I had to keep a low profile." The young girl said, jumping from the tree and using her umbrella to land safely on the ground." But you're the one who's late."

"Yes, yes." Nathan walked over to her." I guess you already know about Elizabeth, hmm?"

"I found out a while ago. The council was going to hire Ironwood as the head of security, but you've been secretly giving them reports about the hijacked cargo and the misusage of the Paladins. You intended to bring Elizabeth to Vale, correct?"

Nathan sighs, while smiling." Hehe...I could never fool you, could I Jupiter?"

"You've tried in the past, but I always saw through the deception." Jupiter said, smiling.

"Very clever...Anyway, did you bring the book?"

Jupiter snapped her fingers, and a book appeared, landing in her left hand." The Last Crusade, correct?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Nice book. However, you and I already know the really name of this precious story." She snapped her fingers again, and the words on the book began to reform and change. Jupiter handed Nathan the book, where the title was changed.

"Ah... _The Sword In The Stone..._ That's better." Nathan said, smiling." Thank you, my friend." He snaps his fingers, causing the book to disappear." Now then, shall we go get some tea, and catch up?"

"Hmhm..." Jupiter giggled to herself." You want to drink tea?"

"Yes. After I finish another mission I have." He begins to walk away from her." I have to find the missing link."

Jupiter smiled and looked at Nathan as he walked away." Hehe...To find your missing link." She looks up at the sky, through the trees." You never cease to amaze me... _Merlin_."

Jupiter's eyes glow red, as she walks away into the fog...

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 2**

* * *

 **(Oceania Town.)**

A young boy, with blond spikey hair, wearing a blue(with light blue highlights) short sleeved jacket, and black long pants with white outlines, that goes with his gray shoes.

The blond hair boy meets up with several of his friends, as they joke around.

Later, he stands on top of the bell tower, and looks at the setting sun. He smiles... but his smile then turns into a sad smile, as he looks down...

* * *

 **And that's the final chapter!**

 **There's a lot to talk about in this grand climatic chapter of Volume 2!**

 **First, Hero. This was his chapter. He rose up to protect the people of Vale from the Grimm, and he was gravely injured in the end. So, Hero is in a coma...or is it a deep slumber? Honestly...I don't know.**

 **Next, the Elizabeth character. This character will play a huge role in Volume 3, since she will be head of security for the Vytal Festival. Is she a comrade?...or an enemy? Only Volume 3 will give us the answers.**

 **Now, for the little plot twist: Jupiter and Nathan, or should I say...Merlin. Yes, I know I will get a lot of hate for what I am doing. However, this was something I had planned for a very long time. Nathan is indeed, the real Merlin(Merlin the Wizard) and there are some secrets behind why he is here now. And, Jupiter. She is Jupiter, the Greek God(yes, I know Jupiter is a guy in Greek Mythology) and yes, I know I turned him into a...she. And, I know people are going to hate this.**

 **Last, the young boy at the end of the chapter...All I can say is, that he will be a key character, and his involvement will greatly effect the events of Volume 3, so be ready.**

 **We have reached the end of Volume 2, and we can only move forward from here. What will we see next? I don't know...Just...be ready when it all begins...**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...**

* * *

 _You ask for change, but I do not..._

 _You ask for difference, but I do not..._

 _I desire no change, from me or you..._

 _I want to be me...and I want you to be you._

 _Who we are now...that is us...That is what I want..._

 _And besides..._

 _I love you...just the way you are..._

 **HIRO: Volume 3**

 _ **...Keep Moving Forward.**_


End file.
